The Mandalorians Season 1 with the start of Season 2
by enteringmymind
Summary: This story is heavily based on the Disneyplus show "The Mandalorian" but I have added my OC character (Mando's daughter) into the mix so as to show the reasons behind Mando's actions and decisions as a character. I do not own these characters or majority of the dialogue or story. I have begun developing my version of Season 2, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I created this Fanfic of my favorite show from Disney+ "The Mandalorian" I added my OC character to the show (Mando's daughter) as I believe she gives more insight to Mando's character and his choices. I do not own these characters or the story or dialogue that has been taken from the show, all respected credit goes to the screenwriters and creators.

Chapter 1 – The Mandalorians

The frosty planet had no effect on the Mandalorian, he stood fierce, monitoring the tracking fob as it guided him to a local cantina.

"Look at his glands, I bet we could sell them at the port," the gangster declared to his buddy while speaking in Huttese.

"Please, please I have credits. Take them," the blue fish looking Mythrol desperately pleaded.

"He's young. The musk will be sweet," the two gangsters picked up their target but spilled their drink in the process, "And now the real prize," but he was interrupted by a stranger walking into the cantina.

The Mandalorian received many stares but caught the attention of the two hoodlums.

"You spilled my drink," the gangster addressed the stranger but the Mandalorian walked to the bar ignoring all.

"Hey Mando!" the hoodlum walked towards the bar and spoke his phrase again, "You spilled my drink, Mando."

Again the gangster was ignored when the bartender translated in case the Mandalorian didn't speak Huttese, "He says you spilled his drink," seeing a brawl about to unfold the bartender got the gangster a new one, "It's fine, it's on me."

But the gangster turned his attention back on the Mandalorian, "Is that real Beskar steel?" when the two gangsters boxed Mando in as the bartender passed the drink.

"Here," but Mando intercepted and took out his two assailants with ease, even killing one in the process.

Everyone in the cantina stared in apprehension and fear but the Mandalorian turned his attention on the Mythrol instead.

"Thank you, thank you very much," the Mythrol began, "You have my heartfelt gratitude," but Mando stared unenthused, "You know what? Here, you take my credits, buy yourself a drink," when Mando illuminated a hologram with the Mythrol's face.

"Huh, is that a bounty puck?" the Mythrol played dumb, "Is that me, uh look there must be some mistake. I can get you more credits."

"I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold," Mando reached for his blaster as the Mythrol received the hint.

The two walked up to a Ferryman who spoke Kubazian, it awaited for orders, as Mando stated a request, "I need passage to the yards."

The Ferryman played one note on his recorder when a speeder approached with a droid driver.

"No droids," Mando stated in distain.

"I assure you, this speeder is brand new. It's the latest model," the Ferryman tried to sell but Mando flipped him a credit as the Ferryman signaled for another transport, which was spitting smoke and all beat up but at least was piloted by a human driver.

"Where to?" the pilot asked.

The three sped off approaching a ship in the snowy distance.

"You know what he's looking for?" the Mythrol said pointing in the distance with his cuffed hands, "You're looking for Ravinaks, right?" he asked the driver.

"It's clear right now, but be careful near the port. Everyone dumps their Gray Holds out. They think the whole entire planet is their own personal stink pit. Here you are," the driver eased up to a ship.

"You're kidding me right," the Mythrol said to the Mandalorian but Mando commanded him to get out of the speeder.

"I'll hire us a Livery cruiser. No big deal. It won't come out of your end. I'll pay for it," the Mythrol hoped to bribe, "I'm just trying to make it pleasant," he ended.

"Hey it's time to go, so let's settle up," the driver said as Mando paid, "I'd stay off the ice if I were you," when he pulled away.

"You think there's really something to worry about?" the Mythrol questioned in fear but his assumptions were clarified as he watched the driver get devoured by the massive creature that just emerged through the ice.

"Open the hatch!" the Mythrol ran but became stunned by fear as the creature made haste in his direction. Quicker than he thought, the Ravinak broke through the surface with its massive jaws and tried to claim another meal, but Mando pulled the Mythrol safely on board.

The two entered the cockpit rapidly while Mando fired up his ship.

"Dank farrik, that was close! Stay off the ice, that's the understatement of the millennium," the Mythrol exasperated.

The ship's engines ignited with life when Mando began flight, but the Ravinak took hold of the landing gear preventing further movement.

"It's taking us down. What're you doing?" the Mythrol said in distress, "It's got us. It's gonna take us under. You gotta do something! We gotta get out of here," the Mythrol pleaded where it seemed as if the Mandalorian was waiting for assistance but it never came, instead he took matters into his own hands.

Mando rose from his seat and grabbed his pulse rifle, he made his way to the lower deck of the ship taking a glance around, he realized the severity of the situation and gave up on the search in order to deal with the creature himself.

Mando lowered the hatch and gave the Ravinak a good electric shock from his rifle. With luck the creature released the ship and they were on their way. Mando made his way back to the cockpit as the two sat in silence, eventually the Mythrol began a one-way conversation.

"I like your ship. She's a classic, Razor Crest am I right? Pre-empire? I have credits, by the way. That's why I offered to hail a cruiser," continued silence, "How much are they paying you?" The Mythrol could see the Mandalorian wasn't interested and stayed focused on his flying.

"Is it true that you guys never take off your helmets? Oh boy I think I have to use the vacc tube, I mean I could do it here but if you've never see a Fledgling Mythrol evacuate their thorax, you're a lucky guy, trust me," still silence.

"Clearly there's nowhere for me to go. So uh…I'm gonna look for that vacc tube if it's all the same to you? Great," the Mythrol got up from his seat when the cockpit door opened as he went to the lower deck, but Mando wasn't worried because she didn't like strangers in her artistic workspace.

The Mythrol climbed below in anticipation and began to explore. In the back far corner of the ship a vacc tube stood as the Mythrol declared he found it.

"Thanks it might take awhile, I'm molting," he began to walk around hoping to find an escape pod and continued talking for a distraction, "Oh, this feels a lot better, I haven't evacuated since the solstice," he walked further and entered into another room of the ship, sheets of paper were spread along the floor while art supplies were scattered all around.

The Mythrol took interest, analyzing the works of art that depicted sceneries of different planets across the galaxy when a few had weird interpretations of what appeared to be from a dream.

He never thought the Mandalorian was the artistic type when he continued talking and looked for the hatch, "Yeah I was hoping to be free for Life Day. Maybe even, uh," when his journey continued further but a solid golden slab of a Rodian caught his attention.

In panic the Mythrol noticed a series of hanging golden slabs, one behind the other, consisting of a plethora of specimens.

"Even uh, get home to the family," he said losing his words, quickly he started to side step away from the carbonited prisoners hoping this wouldn't be his fate, when he felt a presence directly behind him, "But I guess that's not gonna happen this year," he ended.

In terror the Mythrol turned around fearing the Mandalorian's wrath but a different Mandalorian gazed upon him.

"You talk to much," the young female Mandalorian pointed out. Without hesitation she kicked the Mythrol into the machine making it roar to life. Once the carbonited process finished she glared at her newest blank canvas and decided to give the Mythrol a little flare. She chose to give him an over exaggerated expression making him appear almost cartoonish. Once finished with her masterpiece she hung their latest bounty with the others wondering if she should spruce up any of the others with her talent.

Once she was done with her fun, young Mando made her way up to the cockpit and took her usual seat, "You know I don't like it when you allow the bounties to just roam freely about the ship," she stated in annoyance.

"I don't like when Ravinaks think my ship is a snack. Where were you, did you have an episode?" Mando questioned in concern.

"No, I'm fine. I wasn't aware fighting off giant Ravinaks became my responsibility, next time I'll just shock it with my pulse rifle…oh wait I can't because I don't have one, so remind me again how I was suppose to get the Ravinak to detach? Ask it nicely?" young Mando got up irritated and headed back to the lower deck. There she would create more works of art hoping this would calm her down due to being frustrated with her father.

The Razor Crest made it's way to the planet of Nevarro so Mando could drop off the bounties him and his daughter collected. Once landed on the outskirts Mando made his way below.

"Stay on the ship and help with the unloading once Karga's crew arrives," Mando instructed his daughter.

"What, why don't I get to come along?"

"No arguing," Mando stated firmly and left to meet Greef Karga, head of the Bounty Hunter's Guild.

Mando made his way through the small town and entered the Guild's cantina with all eyes on him. Mando never let the other Guild member's jealousy affect him when he approached Greef Karga who sat in the corner booth.

"Ah, that was fast, did you guys catch them all?" Karga questioned while Mando laid down a bunch of tracking fobs, "Good. I'll command the off-load," when Karga spoke Huttese to some crew as they left for the Razor Crest.

Mando took a seat opposite of Karga when he began to make small talk while he got out Mando's payment.

"So where's the kiddo?" Karga referred to Mando's daughter, "Grounded for painting on the carbonited prisoners again?" Karga joked but didn't mind the artistic flare she exuded.

"No," was all Mando replied.

"Now I know it's not my place but Naboo has an excellent art program. She could study music, theater, art, maybe even politics. I heard that planet turned out some great politicians in the past. You should consider it, a talented kid like her shouldn't be involved with bounty hunting," Karga set the payment on the table when Mando ignored Karga's suggestion.

"These are Imperial credits," Mando said not thrilled.

"They still spend," Karga stated.

"I don't know if you heard, but the Empire is gone."

"It's all I got."

Quickly Mando picked up the fobs when Karga stopped him, "Save the theatrics. Fine, I can do Calamari Flan, but I can only pay half."

"Fine," Mando handed over the fobs and took the payment.

Back at the Razor Crest young Mando let Karga's crew on board as she helped them unload the bounties, finding this as demeaning she kept to herself when suddenly one of the crewmembers cautiously addressed her.

"Um…Greef Karga wanted me to give this to you," he slowly stepped forward afraid of what she could possibly due to him.

Finding his hesitation amusing she approached and noticed a small rack filled with a line of tiny jars. Each one was unique and filled with a specific color she had never seen before.

"Karga said these paints are very rare, only can be made from certain seashells that surface once every fifty years. He says he doesn't have favorites but I think that's an understatement."

In excitement she took the gift mesmerized by it, she couldn't wait to start creating with them and finally, in what felt like forever, displayed a smile under her helmet that no one would ever see.

"I have a bail jumper, a bail jumper, another bail jumper, a wanted smuggler," Karga put several pucks on the table when Mando declared he would take them all. "Now hold on, there are other members of the Guild, and this is all I have."

"Why so slow?" Mando questioned.

"It's not slow at all, actually, very busy. They just don't want to pay Guild rates. They don't mind if things get sloppy."

Frustrated Mando made a suggestion, "What's your highest bounty?"

"Not much, five thousand."

"That won't even cover fuel these days."

"There is one job."

"Let's see the puck," Mando said.

"No puck, face to face, direct commission, deep pocket."

"Underworld?"

"All I know is no chain code," Mando glared at Karga in frustration as he held out a card, "Do you want the chit or not?" Karga waited while Mando hesitated and then vigorously took it.

Mando stood and half turned showcasing his hand on his blaster, more to display a warning than a threat, "And you're right about one thing, it's not your place when it comes to decisions for my daughter," Mando stated sternly and then walked out leaving Karga shaking his head in scrutiny, but with a smirk on his face knowing his gift brought the kiddo some joy.

Trying to disregard Karga's suggestion, Mando couldn't help and ponder over her future. Was this the way for her, a life in bounty hunting or should she be able to choose a life for her own? A debacle Mando continued battling over since she entered his life, he wanted nothing more than her happiness, but her safety was main priority.

Mando meandered his way through the town when he ventured down some secluded streets and came upon the client's door. He knocked loudly as a droid popped out from the wall asking for clearance when Mando showed the chit. The droid scanned the card and then allowed his access.

Mando followed a droid down a dark hallway, always on guard when he entered a room showcasing four Stormtroopers and an older gentleman – who appeared Imperial- sitting at a table located in the center of the room.

"Greef Karga said you were coming," the client said as Mando approached the table.

"What else did he say?" Mando replied.

"He said you were the best in the parsec," when unexpectedly a side door opened when a man – who appeared to be a doctor- walked through.

Immediately Mando thought this to be a threat and so drew his weapons as the Stormtroopers also reacted, "Freeze!" One trooper yelled.

"Drop your weapons!" Another commanded.

"No, no, no, pardon. Uh sorry," the doctor stated nervously, "I didn't mean to alarm," as Mando kept one blaster pointed at the doctor and his pulse rifle on the troopers.

"This is Dr. Pershing, please excuse his lack of decorum. His enthusiasm out weights his discretion. Please lower your blaster," the client requested.

"Have them lower theirs first," Mando demanded.

"We have you four to one," one Stormtrooper stated in blind confidence.

"I like those odds," Mando said without hesitation.

"He also said you were expensive," the client tried to draw Mando's attention, "Very expensive, please sit," when he commanded the troopers to lower their weapons with a wave of his hand.

Mando lowered his also and took a seat at the table hearing out his assignment. When everyone was settled down the client unveiled an item Mando had not seen in years.

"Beskar," Mando said to clarify.

"Go ahead. It's real. This is only a down payment," the client said while Mando picked it up to inspect the small slab for himself, " I have a camtono of Beskar waiting for you upon delivery of the asset."

"Alive," Dr. Pershing chimed in.

"Yes alive, although I acknowledge that bounty hunting is a complicated profession. This being the case, proof of termination is also acceptable for a lower fee," the client said.

"That is not what we agreed upon," the doctor said in confusion.

"I'm simply being pragmatic."

"Let's see the puck," Mando requested.

"I'm afraid discretion dictates a less traditional agreement. We can only offer you a tracking fob," the client signaled the doctor to give the fob over to Mando.

"What's the chain code?" Mando asked.

"We can only provide the last four digits."

"Their age? That's all you can give me?" Mando stated in confusion.

"Yes. They're fifty years old. We can also give you last reported positional data. Between that and the fob, a man of your skill should make short work of this," the client said in certainty as Mando rose to exit when the client continued, "The Beskar belongs back into the hands of a Mandalorian. It is good to restore the natural order of things after a period of such disarray, don't you agree?" the client ended but Mando walked out before giving an answer.

Mando walked back to the Razor Crest to collect his daughter because together they would visit the secret covert of the Mandalorians.

"How many bounties do we have to slave over this time," she said unenthused.

"Come, we have some upgrading to do," her father said cryptically.

Confused yet intrigued young Mando stored her supplies away and followed. The two walked down the hatch when Mando glared at his daughter disbelieving her constant mistake.

"How many times do I have to remind you?" Mando questioned.

"Obviously every time I leave the ship, geez what's the big deal, no one would be stupid enough to board, let alone steal," she replied.

"Don't argue with me. The galaxy is filled…" but Mando was cut off.

"Yah, yah, with scum and villainy, blah, blah, blah. I don't need another lecture. I understand, lock and activate the security protocol always before leaving the ship. Message received Papi," she said while playfully saluting but her father didn't find her antic cute.

Teenagers, he never acted like this when he was her age, but every generation seemed to turn out differently, he would just have to keep at her until she reached her age of independence, which was right around the corner. Only a little over a month, he pondered saddened, then she would receive the honorary title of Mandalorian and be able to choose to either continue bounty hunting with him or another. A clan of two there always were because this is the way.

Mando and his daughter made their way through the town discreetly. The citizens knew better than to mess with a Mandalorian, let alone two, so they shouted for passing customers to stop by their shops while ignoring the two bounty hunters. This upset young Mando because even though she appreciated the people's respect for them, she hated the constant fear. She always imagined setting up her own booth to sell her art, but this was not the way, so she kept her dreams to herself.

The two made their way to a secret underground corridor, descending down the staircase and into the bleak darkness. This was where the remaining Mandalorians stayed hidden and safe.

Mando and his daughter walked down the corridor to find their destination with the Armorer, along the way young Mando waved at the younglings who ran playfully past her, returning her gestured happily to see them again. She always enjoyed the little ones company, telling them stories of her and her father's adventures or teaching them how to paint and draw.

Unfortunately she knew their stay wouldn't be long and so followed her father into the armory. She took a seat next to him as the Armorer acknowledged their presence and sat opposite. Mando placed the Calamari Flan and the slab of Beskar on the table for the Armorer to inspect.

"This was gathered in the Great Purge," the woman Armorer picked up the Beskar almost in disbelief, "It is good it is back with the Tribe."

"Yes," Mando replied while young Mando stayed silent and in shock she was witnessing this event.

She had only heard tales of Beskar from other Mandalorians, but to see it in the flesh had a different meaning.

"A pauldron would be in order," the Armorer suggested to Mando, "Has your signet been revealed?" she addressed to Mando knowing his daughter was not yet of age.

"No," Mando said in honesty.

"Soon," she reassured, rising to begin her work when Mando made a request.

"I would like my daughter to receive some Beskar as well."

"Of course, it appears a new thigh guard is in need, it shall be done," the Armorer began her work melting down the slab of Beskar to formulate the armor pieces, "This is extremely generous. The excess will sponsor many Foundlings."

"That's good, I was once a Foundling," Mando reveled when his daughter glared at him in sadness.

She knew of her father's childhood, losing his parents at such a young age during the Clone Wars and the reason for his disdain for droids. She would hate droids also if they killed her father, but instead she tried to control and understand the machines, she hoped to change her father's opinion on them someday but that was a lost cause.

It didn't take the Armorer long before she finished her masterpieces, once completed she securely placed the armor on her two subjects and sent them on their next mission.

The Razor Crest made way towards the planet of Arvala-7, a desert looking world located on the Outer Rim Sector. Unable to pinpoint an exact position of the asset, Mando landed in a general location so then he could use the tracking fob to his advantage. He lowered the hatch and pulled his pulse rifle ready in case of any danger, he was unfamiliar with this planet and didn't know the terrain, locals, or wildlife.

"Stay on board until I surveillance the area," he commanded of his daughter.

"But…" she was about to argue when all he did was give her a glare of warning, silencing her debate, "Right, stay on board until you give clearance, story of my life," she said under her breath while making her way back into the ship.

Mando walked a few feet away, pulling out the tracking fob to get a read of where the asset might reside. The fob began beeping a little faster when he pointed it North, seeing this as the best option to lead with, Mando looked through his rifle's scope and noticed some weird creatures ahead in distress.

They appeared large, but half the size of a Dewback, and walked on two legs. Their mouths were filled with rows of teeth but had stumpy arms that seemed to do nothing but hang. He continued watching the herd and noticed their path of direction change course as they headed his way, but out of the corner of his eye another herd – of the same creatures- side swiped him.

Mando was knocked onto his back and almost trampled when he began rolling side-to-side maneuvering himself in order to avoid their feet. The herd continued their stampede when out of the blue a massive cat like creature sprung for the attack. It leaped on top of one of the Blurrgs but their hide was impossible to penetrate with a normal blade, but the Nexu cat had its razor sharp claws.

The Nexu, upset with its miss of prey, scrambled through the herd looking for another attempt when it's four eyes laid upon Mando. It pounced with force, securing its jaws on his arm, thrashing him around like a rag doll. Grunting in distress, Mando had to get this creature off of him fast because the gauntlet the creature had a hold of was giving way.

From the ship young Mando heard the commotion and her father's distress, she ran down the hatch and instantly to her father's aid. Mando tried to tell her to get back but he was to pre-occupied trying to stay alive and not lose his arm. His gauntlet was slowing cracking under the cat's jaws of pressure when young Mando pulled out her Vibroblade and stabbed the Nexu in the brain, or so where she thought its brain was.

Becoming enraged, the Nexu let go of Mando and turned its attention onto his daughter, leaping on her and going for the kill. All of her father's teaching flashed into her mind as she fought the menacing creature. Her arms stayed crossed in front of her, resting the Nexu's chin on her forearms, this was to prevent the Nexu's jaws from clamping down on her head. Her Vibroblade held tight in her hand but she was inebriated to use it.

Her heart palpitated, sweat began to manifest, along with that suppressed feeling beginning to awaken. She could feel it vibrate from her core ready to release without warning, she had to keep composure and not allow her fear to overrun her, fear clouded judgment and now was not the time to lose one's head; literally.

Mando immediately rose to his feet ready to fight the Nexu to the death but the hysterical Blurrgs turned their distress onto Mando, taking their anger out on him. They used their large heads to battle ram him, he was thrown to the ground multiple times as they ping ponged him with their feet.

Mando couldn't have this be their demise and tried everything to get free so he could reach his struggling daughter, when suddenly he felt the ground beneath him quake. He knew if he didn't reach her in time to help calm her down unthinkable events would manifest.

Mando ignited a stream of flames from his crushed gauntlet as this sent most of the Blurrgs back, but two instantly went down due to being hit by a tranquilizer. The herd immediately ran away when Mando loaded his pulse rifle and fired multiple shots at the Nexu, finally penetrating through its fur and killing it.

At once Mando rushed to his daughter's aide noticing her panic, the heavy cat laid on top of her when the surrounding terrain began to vibrate more intensely as he approached. The loose gravel and small stones started to take life, floating ever so slightly off the ground as her terror escalated. Mando, with all of his strength, rolled the cat off of her and over looked her for any serious injuries. Luckily her armor with held the Nexu's claws as she laid there, shaking, with Vibroblade still in hand.

"You're alright," Mando placed his hands on the sides of her helmet, forcing her to look at him, "Focus on me, breath, relax, you're safe, breath," Mando continued repeating this mantra as if this would calm her down, "Listen to my voice, focus, breath, you're safe," he continued and noticed his daughter's body calming, her breathing returning to normal, while the quaking seized and everything became stagnate.

"Good, good, can you sit up?" Mando questioned looking at her as if she would break, all she did was nod her head "yes" and performed the motion with his help.

Mando sensed someone approach behind him and realized this was the individual who shot the tranquilizers, stunning the Blurrgs who had a hold of him, and if not for this individual his daughter might be dead. Mando helped her to her feet and turned to the individual who was riding one of the Blurrgs so he could give his gratitude.

"Thank you," Mando said in sincerity.

"You two are bounty hunters?" the Ugnaught – a small pig like creature - lead with.

"Yes," Mando replied wondering this stranger's intention.

"I will help you. I have spoken," when the Ugnaught kicked his Blurrg and lead the two hunters to his living quarters.

Everyone sat inside the Ugnaught's tiny home, circled around the fire as tea brewed while Mando fixed his damaged gauntlet.

"Many have passed through. They seek the same one as you," the Ugnaught told.

"Did you help them?" young Mando asked.

"Yes. They died."

"Geez, maybe we don't need his help," she said in all seriousness to her father.

"You do, I can show you to the encampment," the Ugnaught reassured.

"We will need his help," Mando said to his daughter when he placed down a tool the Ugnaught gave him as he pulled out the destroyed fob.

"Great," was all she said.

"What's your cut?" Mando began negotiating.

"Half," the Ugnaught replied.

"Half the bounty to guide? Seems steep."

"No. Half of the Blurrgs you helped capture."

"The Blurrgs? You can keep them both."

"No, you both will need one to ride. The way is impossible to pass without a Blurrg mount," the Ugnaught informed.

"We don't know how to ride Blurrg," young Mando chimed in.

"I have spoken."

The next morning Mando and his daughter began lessons with the Ugnaught, but lessons were not going so well. Repeatedly Mando was thrown from the Blurrg while young Mando and the Ugnaught watched.

"Perhaps if you remove your helmet?" the Ugnaught suggested.

"Oh that's a big no, no," young Mando stated, "It's smart he protects his head, one to many concussions in the past," she tried to joke but the Ugnaught wasn't amused.

"Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him," Mando shouted frustrated.

"This is a female. The males are all eaten during mating," the Ugnaught clarified.

"Eww," young Mando expressed, "Come on Papi you can do it," she encouraged as Mando attempted again but was thrown once more.

He made his was to the surrounding fence hoping for a new form of transportation, "We don't have time for this. Do you have a land speeder or speeder bike that I could hire?"

"You both are Mandalorians. Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal. Why don't you let her try," the Ugnaught pointed to Mando's daughter.

She stood there unknowing what her father was thinking when he nodded his head to signal her the go ahead. A bit nervous, she entered the enclosure and slowly approached the Blurrg, arm extended, while trying to read its body language. Was it frightened of her, was it angry with someone trying to tame and ride it, or did it only want to choose and give its acceptance instead of being forced?

"I got this, I can do this, no worries," young Mando encouraged herself seeing those huge eyes peer at her and jaws slowly opening to revel its teeth. Slowly she approached when something deep inside spoke to her, practically guiding her on how to assess this creature.

She seized in her step while keeping her hand extended, nervously the Blurrg became anxious and appeared to attack as Mando was ready to intercept, but the Ugnaught encouraged him for her to be able to do this on her own. In anticipation Mando watched from the sidelines hoping his daughter knew what she was doing.

The Blurrg started to do a dance and then ran towards her in full force, she continued to listen to the inner voice as it said to show respect. How could one show respect to a creature? Make yourself look small, not infuriating, so she kneeled to one knee and bowed her head while still extending her hand out.

With this gesture the Blurrg immediately stopped its charge and approached slowly, placing its snout gently on her outstretched hand. Feeling its gesture, young Mando lifted her head and stared into the creature's black eyes almost as if she could hear it speak to her. She rose to her feet and stroked the Blurrg's head awaiting approval for her to mount. With a jerk of its head the Blurrg lifted young Mando to its back as she sat on top shocked she had achieved this task. Smiling under her helmet, young Mando peered at her father proudly as she could see his pride for her radiate in secret.

"Sometimes the child becomes the teacher," the Ugnaught stated when Mando glared at him realizing the truth behind the statement.

Mando knew soon she would have to eventually go on her own, maybe even make a clan of two with another, but he still had time.

"Now it's your turn," the Ugnaught said to Mando, "I have spoken."

Luckily Mando took his daughter's achievement into consideration because this allowed him to tame his Blurrg quickly. The Ugnaught lead the way to the asset while Mando and his daughter followed. The terrain was rough, large cracks stretched for miles along the ground, ones the Blurrgs could easily jump, where a human could not. Finally the three approached a hill and stopped.

"That is where you'll find your quarry," the Ugnaught said.

Mando handed him a small pouch filled with credits but the Ugnaught refused.

"Please. You deserve this," Mando declared.

"Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction."

"Then why did you guide us?" young Mando questioned.

"They do not belong here. Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they're gone," the Ugnaught explained.

"Then why do you help?" Mando asked.

"I have never met a Mandalorian, I've only read the stories. If they are true, you two will make quick work of it. Then there will again be peace. I have spoken," when the Ugnaught collected their Blurrgs while waving farewell to Mando and tipped his head to young Mando.

Walking a small distance, Mando and his daughter approached a ravine, situated below was a series of buildings but defended by several guards.

"What do you see?" young Mando asked as Mando glared through his hand held scope.

"About eight Nikto's stationed around the premises," he informed.

"Should be easy enough, once you take your primary position and snipe most of them away, then I'll draw the rest so you can obtain the asset," she suggested.

"How about you take primary position this time," Mando said while unbuckling his pulse rifle and handing it to his shocked daughter.

"What?"

"You've proven yourself, take your position on top of that building. I'll wait here and surveillance until you're set."

"Are you being serious or is this an undertone for a lesson you're trying to teach me? I can't tell because you're face is always so hard to read."

Mando just tilted his head in annoyance and handed her the rifle.

"You know I've only taken practice shots with this…I mean cleaned it for you while you were sleeping," she caught herself but Mando knew better.

"Go before I change my mind," he said shaking his head while displaying a half smile underneath, "Turn your close range comms to channel two," he reminded by tapping the side of his helmet because that was where their communications resided.

Performing the action so she didn't forget, young Mando quickly made her way down the ravine to get into position, excited to finally be able to actually contribute to her father's mission.

Mando kept a firm eye on his daughter, if anything went array he would intervene immediately when some of the guards became distracted. Mando followed their stares through his scope and noticed an IG-11 bounty hunter droid approach.

"Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Build protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset," IG-11 computed but the guard's didn't respond, instead one drew its weapon sending IG-11 into attack mode and opening fire, taking most out.

"Whoa!" young Mando said in shock, she had never seen an IG unit before and boy were they lethal, "Papi do you see this, they are securing the perimeter," she radioed.

"Huh, droids," he replied in irritation while making his way down to clean up the machines mess.

"Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset," IG-11 repeated.

"IG-Unit! Stand down," Mando shouted while stepping around a pillar.

The act of surprise made IG-11 shoot first and ask questions later, luckily the blast hit Mando in the pauldron.

"Papi!" young Mando shouted and put the IG-Unit in her scope, "Do you want me to take it out?"

"No, we might be able to use it."

"Copy that because we are going to need all the help we can get," as she could see approaching militia.

"I'm in the Guild," Mando exclaimed to the IG-Unit by showing his fob.

"You are in the Guild? I thought I was the only one on assignment," IG-11 stated.

"That makes two of us. So much for the element of surprise."

"Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine," IG-11 declared.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty handed," Mando reminded it.

"This is true."

"I have a suggestion."

"Proceed."

"We split the reward."

"What, are you kidding me!" young Mando stated but was ignored.

"This is acceptable," IG-11 agreed.

"Great. Now let's regroup out of harms way and form a plan," Mando began, "My partner is positioned on top of that building and she sees a convoy making their approach," Mando informed.

"I will of course receive the reputation merits associated with the mission," IG-11 demanded.

"Can we talk about his later?" when blaster fire started in.

"Papi, they are getting closer. They have shield protectors, I don't have a clear shot," she stated.

"I require an answer if I am to proceed," when hidden guards revealed themselves on top of the roofs hitting IG-11, "Alert…alert…alert."

Suddenly more Nikto guards filed out from the buildings and gave hell towards IG-11 and Mando. Quickly Mando radioed to his daughter, but she was unable to respond because she was taken by surprise and was in a brawl herself.

"Come in, are you alright?" Mando screamed in case her comms was a tad out of range, but no response. He had to trust her, plus his situation was becoming to hot and shouted for IG-11, "Let's go."

The two began shooting their way towards the main double doors that had sealed, they each made it behind a pillar when IG-11 stated the obvious.

"It appears we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing," revealing a thermal detonator in its chest cavity.

"Whoa, you're what!" Mando exclaimed.

"Manufacturers Protocol dictates I cannot be captured. I must self-destruct."

"Do not self-destruct, my partner will take these guys out, come in," Mando radioed his daughter again but only static came through.

She knew she couldn't lose her cool, she had to stay calm and complete her mission to protect her father. The Nikto had her pinned to the ground, pulse rifle pushed firmly against her throat, choking her to the point of unconsciousness.

She couldn't go under, he was counting on her, he felt she was ready for this task, she wasn't going to disappoint him, but mostly herself. With quick thinking, she slide her foot in position and bucked the Nikto forward with her hips, giving her a window to get her knees up to her chest and placing her feet on the Nikto's stomach. Without hesitation she flipped the Nikto behind her as it plummeted off the building and onto the ground distracting the others below. She immediately rolled into position and began taking out the exposed guards.

Seeing this as their opportunity Mando yelled for IG-11 to cover him as he attempted to over wire the blaster doors so they could take cover inside, but even with his daughter's friendly fire there were still to many of them. Again Mando and IG-11 took refuge behind a pillar realizing that they had become pinned.

"I thought your partner was a skilled sniper?" IG-11 pointed out.

"She's doing her best," Mando defended.

"I will initiate self-destruct."

"Do not self-destruct. We're shooting our way out."

Young Mando was just about to inform her father of the huge blaster canon when he stepped out into the open, guns a blazing, when he found out for himself.

"Okay," Mando realized his outcome and again took refuge behind the pillar as the blaster canon opened fire, "New plan."

"Beginning self-destruct countdown," IG-11 stated exposing the detonator again.

"No. Stop it," Mando pressed the side of his helmet to communicate with his daughter, "Aim for the barrel."

"Okay," she responded and began firing but this had an opposite effect, instead this drew the canons attention onto her and gave hell to her position.

"NO!" Mando screamed, "IG draw the others fire, I'll take out the canon."

"Acceptable."

"Go!"

IG-11 stepped out of hiding but was immediately hit, falling to the ground. Mando could see the destruction the canon made to the building his daughter was on when the structure began to collapse.

The Nikto continued his reign of fire determined to make the building crumble and so it did. Furious beyond belief Mando shot his gauntlet's grappling hook, wrapping the wire around an opening of the canon, swinging off the Nikto occupant while taking the gun for himself.

In rage Mando used his body weight to rotate the blaster fire around the complex, leaving no survivors. The situation appeared to be in their favor when Mando ran towards the crumbled building, rummaging through the debris in a frantic.

"No, no, no, please, please," when from the corner of his eye something caught his attention, in a limp his daughter approached from an adjacent building she must have jumped to.

Without thought Mando ran towards her and embraced her; not caring if anyone saw his affection. He then held her at arms length overlooking her for any signs of serious injuries.

"Are you alright, are you injured?" he pestered.

"I'm fine really," young Mando tried to sell but once she placed pressure on her left ankle she winced in pain and slightly lost her balance, "Okay, maybe I twisted my ankle from the jump. No big deal, I'll walk it off, okay maybe that's an understatement," she tried to lighten the mood because she knew how protective her father was over her.

"Can you walk?"

"Yah, I'm good, really. Here," she tried giving back his pulse rifle in case he had to wield it.

"Use it as a crutch for now," Mando suggested.

"Will do," as he guided her towards IG-11 who sat stationary across the way.

"Well done," IG-11 said to both, " I will disengage self-destruct initiative," when the droid put the thermal detonator back into its chest.

"It was going to self-destruct," young Mando said in shock.

"Several times," Mando clarified, he released his daughter and went to help the IG Unit to its feet, "You know, you're not so bad, for a droid."

"Agreed," IG-11 replied.

"That blaster hit looks nasty. I could take a look at it," young Mando offered knowing the droid took the hit so her father could obtain the canon.

"That won't be necessary. Running a quick diagnostic," a few beeps and whirls sounded through the droid when it came back with a result, "It has missed my central wiring harness."

"Is that good," Mando said not to concerned.

"Yes."

"Well, now we just need to get the door open," when all three turned and thought of the same thing.

Rapid canon fire spewed through the metal doors creating a nice chisel when they soon fell on their own. The three walked in like they owned the joint as one final Nikto guard made its stand, but was met by Mando's blast.

"Anyone else?" Mando shouted but there was nothing but silence.

"My sensors indicate that there are life forms present," IG-11 reported.

"Yah, us," she said to herself.

Mando shook his head by his daughter's witty comment but unsure on how exactly they were going to track the asset down.

"We might have to spread out and search," Mando suggested.

"What about your fob?" IG-11 questioned.

"The fob was damaged."

"Then how did you get here?" IG-11 began to interrogate making Mando irritated.

The two hunters were deep in a squabble, only focused on each other and not on Mando's daughter. Somehow, as if she was in a dream, she was being called, no, more like drawn to an egg shaped pod, which was piled on top of other items. Slowly she walked towards it, almost as if she could hear something inside.

"Hey," she pulled herself out of the dreamlike trance, practically wondering how she got in front of it, but the two were still arguing when she shouted again, louder, getting their attention, "I think I found something," she pointed towards the little white pod as the other two stepped forward meeting her.

"What makes her accurate?" IG-11 inquired.

"Because I say," Mando replied in complete certainty.

He glared down at his daughter seeing her intensity focused on the container. It appeared as if she was somewhere else, looking past this world and into another.

"This one?" he clarified by pointing to the egg shaped pod, all she did was nod her head in confirmation.

Analyzing the device gradually, Mando discovered three buttons in the front of the mechanism and pressed it, the tiny door hissed and half slide backwards, reveling the asset inside. All three peered in but Mando spoke first.

"Wait, they said fifty years old."

"Species age differently," IG-11 informed, "Perhaps it could live many centuries," as a small green baby like creature, with a tiny nose, long ears, and huge brown eyes, reveled itself behind a blanket, "Sadly, we'll never know," IG-11 drew his blaster and pointed it towards the creature.

"No!" young Mando pleaded almost throwing herself in front of the child.

Mando put his arm up preventing her from sacrificing herself and agreed with his daughter, "We'll bring it in alive."

"The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated," IG-11 was ready to pull the trigger but was instead met by Mando's immediate action. Taking a shot directly to the head, IG-11 fell to the ground with a thud and sizzled.

Unable to fathom the events, Mando turned to his daughter visualizing a past scenario, she could feel his gaze upon her when she glared up at him sensing an inner struggle. She never could tell what it was because he never gave anything away.

Even through her helmet Mando could see his daughter's intent face, his face. He would do what must be done and he hoped his daughter would forgive him. Their gazes turned back onto the cooing child as it reached its hand out, extending with its little three fingers, trying to make contact with its new guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Child

Mando and his daughter knew their trek back was going to be difficult due to Mando's daughter's ankle being injured, but the two had no choice as they slowly walked back to the Razor Crest.

She used the pulse rifle as a walking stick not wanting to slow down their mission. They continued their journey down in a ravine trying to keep a low profile, away from any prying eyes from the child who sat, exposed, in its hovering pod.

Mando had programmed the pods controls into his gauntlet making it follow close to the both of them. She knew she shouldn't but in a way she felt uneasy around the child, like it was drawn to her for no particular reason.

"It's staring at me again," she said in wariness, but her father ignored her complaint because the tiny lizards that had been following them suddenly sought refuge.

Clearly seeing this as a warning Mando silenced his daughter and unclasped his blaster but the ambush began. From a top, a group of orange reptile Trandoshans rained down on them hoping to end their lives with their scepters, with quick thinking Mando tried to draw all of them away from his daughter and the child.

He quickly pressed a button and sent the pod a safe distance away but a Trandoshan was already battling his daughter. Luckily she was holding her ground while Mando took on four others. With ease he eradicated one, obtaining the creatures scepter and then using it against his attackers since he had no time to draw his blaster.

Each opponent was eager to end his life when he wasted no effort to end theirs first, but one Trandoshan, realizing their lose, split from the group and headed towards the child, scepter raised for the kill. Trying to react quickly, Mando was about to throw his scepter, but his distance was to far, it wouldn't reach the assailant. The creature inched closer when his daughter had everything under control.

In success she had defeated her attacker and got off one shot to disintegrate the determined assassin. In relief she slumped to the ground exhausted while the remnants of the Trandoshan settled and revealed an active tracking fob.

Since the both of them were pretty beat up, Mando decided to make camp so he could attend to their wounds. He was relieved that his daughter was not injured further where he was not so lucky. On Mando's upper right arm he sustained a deep gash, he applied his medical laser to stitch his wound but it was much more difficult than he predicted.

"Let me help," she reached for the device but he declined.

He continued his procedure in distress when no one noticed the child climb out of its pod and reach towards Mando's wound as if it wanted to somehow heal it. In shock Mando quickly instructed his daughter to put the child back in its confinement while he continued his work. With no argument she complied and gathered the child placing it back in the pod.

She went back to sit next to her father when he popped off his armor chest plate to reconfigure some schematics. He found this as a good enough time to show his daughter how to reconstruct the wiring, but her attention was brought back to the child who was by her father's side again, reaching for his wound willingly.

Intrigued she watched the child with extreme intent somehow able to read its objective, she was just about to tell her father but he had lost his patience, scooping up the child and placing it back in its pod. The two glared at one another as if the child was also trying to communicate with him when Mando pressed a button and closed the containers lid.

The next morning the three finally reached the Razor Crest but a loud sound of chatter filtered through the air. In horror a clan of Jawas were taking apart the Razor Crest and claiming them as their own in order to sell, in disbelief young Mando stared on wondering how the Jawas over rode the Razor Crest's security system and then she realized she never set it.

Mando quickly dropped into position signaling for his pulse rifle and scanned the area to see which Jawa had the most pivotal part of his ship. Finding it hard, as all of them had a piece, he pulled the trigger disintegrating any Jawa that came in his scope. Immediately the Jawas started to clamor, making haste for their Sandcrawler, while others fired their weapons any which way.

Mando took out a few more before the vehicle began to speed off, he rose to his feet disarming the pod and screaming at his daughter to stay put. He took one last aim and shot at the Crawler's engine but it didn't slow it down. In haste he ran after the Sandcrawler climbing onto the machine trying to find a way to the top.

With quick reflexes the Jawa driver attempted to ram the Crawler into a rocky wall, hoping their assailant would get knocked off but no such luck. Mando found a landing awaiting his opportunity to ascend to the top, a few seconds passed by and his moment came.

He deployed his grappling hook catching a canon gun harnessed on top. He began his difficult assent as the Jawas threw anything and everything his way. Not giving up, Mando threw overboard whatever Jawa got in his way as he finally reached the summit, but awaiting him was a whole clan of Jawas, each with a stun gun.

Several blasts fired his way, sending electro shocks through his entire body, paralyzing him in an instant. With no ability to move, Mando fell backwards, falling several feet before making contact with the hard ground. Stunned, he couldn't move or speak when he felt the veil of unconsciousness slip over him.

"Papi!" Mando heard in the distance a small voice call his name, a name he never thought he would acquire, "Papi," the voice began to break through his subconscious as his real first happy memory, from his younger days, played before his eyes.

She was so young, her tiny frame use to fit in the crook of his side when he cradled her in his chest. So small, so fragile, he would give his life for her, a promise he made to protect her until his dying day, but that word always swelled his heart, because it was her first.

"Papi, can you hear me, please wake up. Oh man I can't carry him," she said to herself defeated.

With a disgruntled moan Mando finally came to, assuring his daughter she would not have to.

"You're alright," she was about to hug him but knew better in this instance, instead she kept her distance believing this was a safe beat for now, "Do you need help getting up. I can help you, whatever you need," she pestered unintentionally while Mando knew her intentions were in the right place, but he was beyond frustrated.

One simple task she had to complete and this one simple task she never fulfilled, why couldn't she remember to initiate the Razor Crest's security system? Granted the situation they were put in from being attacked by the Nexu and Blurrgs didn't help matters but she should have known, her one task.

"Here let me fix your pauldron," she continued when Mando put up a hand to silence her and so he could catch his breath.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Mando stood applying pressure to some sore muscles while gaining his composure.

With patience his daughter waited next to the child anticipating her father's next command. Once he was ready he programmed the pod back to follow him when they made their way back to the dismantled ship.

The destruction to the Razor Crest was severe, stripped clean of all essential parts, and with no power, Mando sat in the cockpit defeated - for once - when he heard no movement coming from his daughter. Believing it was a start to an episode for her, Mando immediately went to the lower deck to check on her, but instead he was met by her faint sobs.

He knew all to well what his daughter was upset about, all of her works of art were destroyed while her art supplies were missing.

She sat on the floor in sadness upset with herself for not setting the security system. All of this was her fault, she deserved for her passion to be destroyed and stolen; especially the paints she was most excited to create with that Karga just gave her.

Mando could see the weight his daughter was placing on her shoulders and didn't want that kind of responsibility or stress on her. He sat in an exposed cargo hold behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, in relief he didn't feel the unusual vibration that could overrun her unexpectedly, actually she seemed depleted of energy, he had to make things right.

"This is not your fault," Mando began.

"Don't patronize me, instead scold me, let me have it, freeze me in carbonite as punishment! I really messed up and I deserve this outcome," she said while her voice broke.

Mando knew all to well his daughter hardly ever cried, no matter how bad she hurt herself physically the emotion barely manifested, but this instance was different because her actions affected him, it affected their mission, and it affected her passion of creativity.

Mando got up from his seat and knelt in front of her but her head was bent down not wanting to envision the scolding he would bestow on her.

"Look at me," he knew she wouldn't so he placed his index finger beneath the tip of her helmet, "Please look at me." Finally she did but her shoulders slumped in depression, "We all make mistakes," he declared.

"But…" she tried to explain further when he silenced her in a gentle manner.

"Let me repeat myself. We all make mistakes. As long as we learn from them then we won't repeat them," Mando moved his hand to the side of her helmet acting as if he was stroking her cheek.

She vaguely nodded her head in agreement as the both of them saw the child place its hand on her knee, showcasing her comfort as well. A hint of relief washed over her when she envisioned an outcome that would work out for them in the end.

The journey was long but she knew better than to say anything, complain she was tired, hot, or that her ankle still ached, no she knew better; especially with all that had happened she would walk forever to make up her mistake. Mile after mile they walked when finally she saw where they were headed, back to the Ugnaught's homestead.

He was busy fixing a transmitter, his back turned away from his approaching guests when he seemed to sense their return, "I thought you were dead."

Mando just shook his head while his daughter shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Almost."

The Ugnaught continued with his work while Mando and his daughter sat attaining to their armor, obtaining some freedom the child was allowed to walk about as it chased after a small frog like creature.

"This is what was causing all the fuss?" the Ugnaught questioned.

"I think it's a child," Mando said.

"It is better to deliver it alive then."

"My ship has been destroyed. We're trapped here."

"Stripped. Not destroyed. The Jawas steal. They don't destroy," the Ugnaught declared.

"Stolen or destroyed makes no difference to me," Mando said a bit hostel.

"Doesn't your ship have a defense mechanism? Surely this wouldn't have happened it you had set it."

Young Mando just put her head down and made her way towards the child that was chasing the frog in the distance. Mando watched where she was headed when the Ugnaught gave Mando a tool to help fix his gauntlet that he was attempting to fix himself.

"That is not the issue at hand. My concern is how to get my parts back," Mando said.

"You can trade," the Ugnaught suggested.

"With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?"

"I will take you to them. I have spoken."

While the two were in discussion young Mando watched the child finally catch the frog it so longingly craved. She believed it was only going to play with it but then it took a nasty turn. The child put the frog in its mouth and started to swallow.

"No…no…no…" she squealed as her father turned in their direction to witness the consumption.

"Hey spit that out," Mando commanded.

"Eww…to late," she said dry heaving when the child burped and giggled happily.

The Ugnaught saddled up his Blurrg and harnessed a small hovering wagon behind. Mando and his daughter sat in the back as the child floated near, they had to trek in the rain during the night while the hot sun dried them off during the scorching day. Finally the Sandcrawler was spotted and they made their way towards it.

"Greetings," the Ugnaught shouted to the furious and on guard Jawas, "They really don't like you for some reason."

"Well, I did disintegrate a few of them," Mando pointed out.

"You need to drop your rifle."

"We're Mandalorians. Weapons are part of our religion."

"Then you are not getting your parts back."

"Fine," Mando put the rifle aside as everyone got out ready to approach where the Jawas set up shop.

The Ugnaught could hear the Jawas clamor and rectified one last thing, "And both of your blasters," he addressed to Mando and his daughter.

Mando glared at the Ugnaught as if he had just insulted him when young Mando put her hand on her father's arm pleading to comply, "Please," when she pulled her blaster out and put it in the wagon, unhappy Mando did the same while the Ugnaught approached the Jawas in good spirits.

"Good day," the Ugnaught started.

The Jawas responded well and allowed the Ugnaught to wave over the two Mandalorians, everyone took a seat on the ground when the Jawas began to negotiate in their language.

"They will trade all the parts for both of your Beskar armor," the Ugnaught translated.

"I'm not gonna trade anything. These are my parts. They stole from me," Mando said angrily. The Jawa in charge started to ramble again when Mando attempted to speak broken Jawa, "They…they…belong…to me!"

Immediately the Jawas laughed at his dialect while the leader stated the obvious, "You speak terrible Jawa. You sound like a Wookie."

"You understand this?" frustrated Mando blasted them with fire as the Ugnaught and Mando's daughter grabbed him in order to help settle him down.

"Whoa. Easy, easy there," the Ugnaught waved his hands. The Jawa spoke again making other demands when the Ugnaught spoke back, "They are Mandalorians. They cannot give you their Beskar armor. What else may he trade?"

The Jawa stood and pointed to the child when both Mando and his daughter shouted to get away from it.

"There must be something else," the Ugnaught was running out of ideas.

The Jawas encircled together what seemed like a deep discussion.

"What are they saying?" young Mando felt she could finally speak.

"They speak about an egg," the Ugnaught grunted and hung his head in his hand.

"The egg? What egg?" Mando questioned, but all the Jawas did was chant "the egg" over and over again as if it was a sacred relic.

Everyone climbed a board the Sandcrawler and stood in the bridge as they made their way towards wherever this egg resided. The Jawas continued their chant of the egg when Mando sighed in annoyance, in a bit of retaliation the Jawa driver hit a bump sending Mando upwards hitting his head since he was the tallest. All the Jawas laughed in unison while Mando didn't find it funny but noticed his daughter unable to hold in her chuckle.

Finally the Crawler came to a halt as everyone made their way to exit. At the foot of the hatch Mando began transferring the pod's controls over to his daughter's gauntlet when she put her hand over his controls.

"I'm coming with you," she informed.

"No you're not," he confirmed.

"Yes I am, I must learn from my mistake," she glared up into her father's helmet determined.

Realizing she was stubborn like him, plus they were losing daylight, he didn't want to argue and signaled for her to follow. They made their way to a cavern and along one side was a large hole, what resided inside was unknown to them. They stood at the mouth of the cave readying themselves for battle, Mando unclasped his pulse rifle handing it over to his daughter.

"Wait, I didn't prove myself with your weapon, so I shouldn't be trusted with it," she declared.

"You did your part back at the ravine, you will do it here also. So this is the plan. I'm going to flush out whatever is in there, once it emerges you blast it in the head, alright?" Mando instructed.

"Okay."

"Take your position to the side so once it follows me you can kill it."

Quickly following her father's orders she took her position, knelt down on one knee, rifle in hand, and her eye in the scope. The child's pod floated near her as this was also her responsibility to protect it.

Apprehensively Mando walked into the cave with his blaster at the ready. He was hoping to take care of the creature himself but it was entirely too hard to see. He clicked on his helmet light to get a better view when he noticed bones sprawled about the floor and a gigantic eye staring back at him.

Young Mando sat perfectly still awaiting for her moment when she heard rapid gunfire. Concerned she knew not to move from position but the choice was clear once she witnessed her father being tossed like a rag doll from the cave. Mando landed harshly on his back, stunned, possibly injured and stuck in the mud.

"Papi!" she exclaimed viewing the damage to her father's armor.

In reaction she ran to him concerned for his health and safety. In a bit of a daze Mando slowly rose noticing his daughter was attempting to fix his damaged chest plate. It hung on like a loose tooth when from the cave echoed an angry roar as the Mudhorn emerged from the darkness in rage.

Locking in on its targets the Mudhorn dug its foot into the mud getting ready to charge like a bull.

"Oh no you don't!" young Mando assured as she rose to her feet ready to protect her father at all costs.

The creature roared its final warning before charging but young Mando took first initiative. She fired multiple shots at its head, with this she walked closer towards her prey believing the rifle was penetrating the hide. In reflex the Mudhorn used its elongated horn to deflect most of her shots but she continued hoping to kill it.

Realizing before she did, Mando screamed for her to dive out of the way but it was to late, with its massive horn it smacked young Mando to the side, sending her ten feet from where she once stood. Not pleased with her outcome, the Mudhorn kept focus on her and charged again smashing its horn on her body.

"NO!" Mando shouted and ran with all his strength to get to her aid. Mando blasted the furry creature with fire, hoping to set it ablaze and turn its focus on him. With one last swing the Mudhorn sent her sliding across the way and making contact with the surrounding rocky walls. Mando received the creature's attention but continued blasting it with fire until the flammable gave out, this allowed the Mudhorn to swing its mighty horn and make contact with its new target.

This blow sent Mando a few feet back, splattering him back in the mud, once the Mudhorn got closer he released his grappling hook in order to hog tie it but instead the Mudhorn took him for a ride.

Realizing this as a failed attempt he released the wire allowing the Mudhorn to be free when it circled around to make another crucial blow. This one made the world stop for Mando, absolute silence filtered through his ears, nothing registered to his brain until he was brought forth by a small tremor trembling around him.

With all his strength he slowly rose to a knee, Vibroblade in hand, ready to make a last stand, when he noticed the Mudhorn awaiting its opportunity and make its final strike. In apprehension Mando could hear his daughter in distress, below him two lines manifested in the terrain but cracked around him and instead headed straight for the Mudhorn.

Sensing the impeding danger the Mudhorn charged, Mando bowed his head, Vibroblade extended, he would go out like a warrior. The Mudhorn ran with a roar and went to end its target, but the closer it got the harder it ran because something was forcing it back and then lifted it off the crumbling ground beneath it.

Mando glared up in awe unaware of what was happening, the creature was floating in mid-air, it had to weight at least a ton, how could this be? From the corner of his eye Mando noticed the child had its arm extended, eyes closed, and concentrated with all its strength. Giving everything it had the child collapsed backwards and went unconscious releasing the exhausted Mudhorn into the manifested hole below. Trapped, the Mudhorn thrashed and wielded its horn but this just caused it to fall further into the sinkhole, allowing Mando to perform a safe kill.

Exhausted, Mando stepped back analyzing what had just happened before him, but realized the danger wasn't over yet. The ground beneath him continued vibrating creating other sinkholes unexpectedly as if an earthquake was beginning. He looked around and noticed the surrounding rocks were being shaken free from the walls, almost creating an avalanche and trapping them inside.

In haste he ran towards his daughter who had propped herself up on the wall while her hands were placed on the ground. Her whole body shook without freedom, she didn't have control, he had to get her to get control.

Mando knelt in front of his daughter hearing her battle through clenched teeth and low moans as if she was ready to bellow out a scream.

"Hear me," Mando began as she tried to constrain herself but found it difficult, he knew how bad an episode could get, he had to help her prevent it from fully releasing, "Focus on my voice, only my voice, breathe, relax, focus, hear me," Mando kept repeating while witnessing his surroundings crack vigorously, raining loose debris around them.

Her legs moved up and down anxiously, her chest rose rapidly, while her back arched and froze in anguish. It was as if she was fighting something off internally, preventing it from escaping and reeking havoc on the outside world.

As a last resort Mando would sedate her if need be but he knew she wasn't that far along, he could bring her back. Without hesitation Mando clutched onto her hand and placed his forehead onto hers.

"Hear me, breathe, focus, relax, breathe, hear me, please hear me," his voice almost cracked wishing he could take this torment from his daughter, "Hear my voice, only my voice, come back to me Mi Pequeno," with this the world began to seize, the ground opened no more while the walls stopped crumbling.

The tension from her body slowly vanished, her hand started to loosen around his, when her breath returned to normalcy.

"Papi, you're alive," she spoke out of breath.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he tried to make her laugh as he heard a small chuckle escape.

He kept their hands interlocked and pulled her to his chest, holding her for as long as he could.

"I need to check on the child and collect the egg, will you be alright?" Mando finally released his hold to over look the damage to her and armor. Nothing appeared to be broken physically, the armor did its job, but was destroyed in the process.

"Yes," was the only word she could speak. This episode really took a lot out of her but it was never the end. A continuous battle always struggled inside her and it was only getting stronger, unfortunately she kept this to herself not wanting to worry her father because he had enough on his plate.

In a loving gesture he stroked this side of her helmet as if caressing her cheek, he got up with sore muscles and checked on another exhausted child. Sleeping soundly the child looked alright, no physical injuries he could see, so he went to the cave to find the egg which, with success, was rewarded to him.

The Jawas began to pack up believing they wouldn't come back as the Ugnaught encouraged them to stay a little while longer. Restless the Jawas started to leave while the Ugnaught sighed in distain but on the horizon three figures approached.

"Mando!" the Ugnaught shouted as the Jawas returned.

"We have it, we got the egg," Mando stated tiredly.

Eagerly the Jawas collected the egg, sliced the top half open and consumed the yellow sticky yolk inside. Shaking their heads Mando, his daughter, and the Ugnaught returned to their transportation as did the Jawas, everyone going their separate ways.

"I'm surprised you waited," Mando said.

"I'm surprised you took so long," the Ugnaught replied.

Piled high in the wagon was the Razor Crest's parts as the Ugnaught steered them back to his homestead by Blurrg. Mando and his daughter sat in the front of the wagon where the child followed in its pod still asleep as young Mando rested on her father's shoulder.

"Is it still sleeping?" the Ugnaught asked.

"Yes," Mando rocked the pod gently noticing its breathing.

"Was it injured?"

"Not physically," Mando stayed vague.

"Explain it to me again. I still don't understand what happened."

"Neither do I," as Mando glanced at the child and then to his own.

By nightfall they had returned to Mando's ship.

"There's no way we're gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. This is gonna take days to fix," Mando said honestly.

"If you care to help, it might go faster. There is much work to do," the Ugnaught handed Mando some tools so he could fix his and his daughter's armor.

"Let me help," she said in a heavy tone pushing her body up to exit the wagon.

"No, rest," Mando laid a hand on her shoulder preventing her from getting up.

For once, without argument, she laid back down and fell asleep just like the child.

Mando and the Ugnaught worked all night and into the morning getting the Razor Crest back together and online. Easily enough the two managed and the ship was fully refurbished.

"I can't thank you enough," Mando sincerely said, "Please allow me to give you a portion of the reward."

"I can not accept," the Ugnaught said, "You are my guest and I am therefore in your service."

"I could use a crew member of your ability, and I can pay handsomely," Mando proposed.

"I am honored but I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude. Besides you have your kin, she makes a great asset, am I right?" the Ugnaught said as she helped maneuver the pod onto the Razor Crest.

"You are correct, then I guess all I can offer is my thanks," Mando ended.

"And I offer mine, thank you for bringing peace to my valley," the Ugnaught started to leave when he was reminded of something, "I believe these were also taken from your ship," the Ugnaught dug deep into his satchel to reveal young Mando's art supplies.

Ecstatic himself, Mando collected the items in his possession overlooking and accounting that everything had been returned, except he didn't recognize these new sets of paints. At the moment he wasn't concerned and was just happy his daughter would be able to create again.

"Truly thank you. You don't know how dear these items are to my daughter."

"I don't have to imagine," the Ugnaught said in honesty while mounting his Blurrg, "And good luck with the child. May it survive and bring you a handsome reward. I have spoken.

Mando nodded and closed up the ship, he checked on his daughter and found her sleeping, finally, soundly. Happy he placed her supplies beside her so when she awoke those would be the first thing she would see.

He took the other sleeping child up with him to the cockpit and fired up the Razor Crest. The Ugnaught watched as they took off and signaled them for a safe journey. The Razor Crest left the planet with ease as Mando set his coordinates for Nevarro. He glared over at the still child rocking the pod reminiscing on when his daughter use to be young, how quickly the years had passed. She would only be in his care for a month or so and then she would reach the age of independence. Would he be ready for her absence? Now was not the time to think of personal matters, he had to finish the mission first and foremost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Sin

The cockpit stayed silent while Mando flew, his daughter slept in the lower deck as the child watched on from its pod. Suddenly a transmission beeped when Greef Karga appeared in a hologram.

"Mando. I've received your transmission. Wonderful news. Upon your return, deliver the quarry directly to the client. I have no idea if he wants to eat it or hang it on his wall but he's very antsy. Safe passage. You know where to find me."

Mando shut off the holo, turned and noticed the child right beside him with the nob to the Razor Crests accelerator, unscrewed and in its mouth. The little creature gnawed on the metal ball as if it was teething, but Mando quickly seized it declaring it wasn't a toy. Sad the child hung its head low as it was placed back in it pod.

The Razor Crest finally landed on Nevarro making port outside of the city, Mando lowered the platform preparing for departure when he was met by his daughter.

"Thank you. I can't believe all of my supplies are back," she said knowing she didn't deserve them.

"I'm happy that you're happy," Mando said.

"Why are we back on Nevarro?" she questioned.

Mando stared at his daughter a bit bewildered but answered vaguely, "You know why we're here."

"Wait, we're actually going to hand over a defenseless child to a client we know nothing about, his intentions, his morals."

"That is not our concern. We track, we obtain, we deliver…"

"Criminals, scum of the galaxy, not an innocent child. We can't hand it over its not morally right."

"Morals is not apart of the job, you must set yourself apart."

"Why is this so easy for you, is it because the baby is a creature and not human? If this were a human child would you feel different? What if this was me, would you just hand me over to a complete stranger whom you didn't know their intentions?" she was getting worked up, something Mando couldn't afford.

"You have to separate yourself form your bounties. From all of our years of missions you have witnessed a plethora of encounters, even ones you didn't agree upon but we still had to fulfill our task. That is our job, our only job, a bond can not be formed with the asset, you must learn that quickly," Mando made his way down the ramp and programmed the pod to follow, he waited on his daughter who activated the security system and stood behind her father.

"You have no heart," she said softly with her head down as the hatch closed behind them.

All Mando could do was look down upon his daughter and say nothing, he knew this wasn't easy, he didn't like the situation any better than she, but once a task had been accepted through the Guild the mission had to be completed.

Like some of their past assets, Mando knew in time she would forgive him eventually, somehow this child had really made an impact on her when he noticed it might have made one on him too.

He couldn't allow his emotions to interfere, it had happened once before, a decision he never regretted, but would he become a repeat offender?

The three made their way through the town, silent, young Mando walked a few paces behind hoping her protest would register with her father but he didn't seem to be bothered. Before they reached the end of the market, Mando turned to his daughter handing her some credits to purchase a few supplies and an item, he knew, she had her heart set on.

"You gave me to many credits," she said in a dull tone.

"Use what's left so you can buy that bind of paper you were wanting."

"You're trying to buy my affection? Divert my attention from what's clearly wrong. You can't…"

"Enough!" Mando shouted and grabbed her upper arm pulling his daughter close. He never yelled at her, he always tried to keep calm but she was questioning his judgment, "You will go to the covert and wait for me, do you understand?"

Her whole life she had never feared her father, she had tested him many times but he never lost his temper like this, she clearly crossed a line. All she could do was nod her head in agreement and put her head down in shame.

Mando sighed in disappointment with himself and wanted to apologize, but instead let her go as she made her way directly towards the Mandalorian covert.

Wanting to forget the whole ordeal, Mando pushed the incident from his mind and continued with his mission. He made his way back to the client's quarters and knocked on the door. The same droid from before emerged from the wall and scanned his chit card allowing him access. Waiting for him this time were two Stormtroopers who escorted him and the child in. They walked down the corridor when one of the Troopers grabbed hold of the pod violently upsetting the child inside.

"Take it easy," Mando unintentionally said.

"You take it easy," the Trooper replied appalled that someone was telling him what to do.

They entered the room when the client approached the pod with a fob beeping wildly.

"Yes," the client said relieved as the doctor scanned the child with a device.

"Very healthy. Yes," the doctor informed the client in pleasure.

"Your reputation was not unwarranted," the client said.

"How many fobs did you give out?" Mando asked.

"This asset was of extreme importance to me. I had to ensure its delivery. But to the winner go the spoils," the client placed a camtono container on the table pressing a few buttons and revealing stacks of Beskar bars inside. Mando approached pulling a few to inspect when the client continued, "Such a large bounty for such a small package."

Suddenly Mando's attention was brought to the child one last time, he watched it softly cry as the pod followed the doctor in another room. Again the repetitive memory crashed through his mind, acting like an instinct, trying to remind him of the previous scenario, but he couldn't act, not this time. Maybe he could get some information so when he saw his daughter he could give her some ease.

"What are your plans for it?"

"How uncharacteristic of one of your reputation," the client appeared annoyed, "You have taken both commission and payment. Is it not the Code of the Guild that these events are now forgotten?"

A door opened as several Stormtroopers circled the room, Mando could tell he was pushing limits.

"That Beskar is enough to make a handsome replacement for your armor. Unfortunately, finding a Mandalorian in these trying times is more difficult than finding the steal," the client reminded Mando of his creeds practical extinction.

Mando collected his reward and left, not wasting time he made his way towards the covert to find his daughter and hand over the Beskar. Meandering his way down Mando knew he would always find his child entertaining the little ones, but not in this case instead she sat alone.

He approached her slowly, unable to read her body language, but her slumped shoulders and bowed head said it all. In a caring attempt Mando out stretched his hand for her to take, symbolizing that their argument was water under the bridge.

She still didn't know how to feel, especially seeing the camtono in her father's other hand, she was an accomplice in his crime, she felt ashamed in wanting to know how much was in the camtono, so she took her father's hand as he lead them to the Armorer.

The two walked side-by-side catching the glimpses of admiring Mandalorians, they continued their journey and sat in front of the Armorer who awaited their spoils. Mando opened the camtono revealing the stacks of Beskar as Mando's daughter gasped in surprise.

"This amount can be shaped many ways," the Armorer stated.

"My armor and my daughter's have lost its integrity. We may need to begin again," Mando said as his daughter turned to him in silence, surprised he was giving her all new armor as well.

"Indeed. I can form two full cuirasses. This would be in order for both of your stations," the Armorer continued counting bricks.

"That would be a great honor," young Mando said to both her father and the Armorer.

"I must warn the both of you. It will draw many eyes," the Armorer stated as one overly sized Mandalorian picked up a Beskar and scoffed.

"These were cast in an Imperial smelter. These are the spoils of the Great Purge," the male Mandalorian began drawing a crowd in the Armory, "The reason that we live hidden like sand rats," he threw the brick on the table, furious.

"Our secrecy is our survival. Our survival is our strength," the Armorer reminded.

"Our strength was once in our numbers. Now we live in the shadows and only come above ground two at a time. Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom these cowards shared tables," when the Mandalorian grabbed Mando by his helmet and the two began to fight, Vibroblade to Vibroblade.

Young Mando quickly sprung to her feet ready to fight and defend her father when she unclasped his pulse rifle from his back, mid-fight, and pointed it over his shoulder directly at his attacker. The fight had come to a draw when Mando and his assailant held their positions with Vibroblades at each other's throats.

"No fair," the Mandalorian said when he was looking down the barrel of the rifle.

"The Empire is no longer," the Armorer began, "And the Beskar has returned. When one chooses to walk the way of the Mandalore, you are both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life?" She turned to Mando, "After your reinstate, have you ever removed your helmet?"

"No," he replied.

"Has it ever been removed around others, excluding your kin," she included.

"Never."

"This is the way," she ended.

"This is the way," all the Mandalorians repeated while the three in battle stood down.

"What caused this damage?" she overlooked Mando and his daughter's armor.

"A Mudhorn," young Mando informed.

"Then your father has earned the Mudhorn as his signet. Yours will be revealed in time when you reach your age of independence young one. Now I will craft one for your father," the Armorer said.

"I can't accept," Mando stopped her, "It wasn't a noble kill. I was helped by an enemy," Mando vaguely explained.

"Why would an enemy help you in battle?" the Armorer was baffled.

"It did not know it was my enemy."

"Since you forgo a signet, I shall use the excess to forge Whistling Birds."

"Whistling Birds will do well. Reserve some for the Foundlings," Mando pointed out.

"As it should always be. Our kin and the Foundlings are the future," the Armorer glared at young Mando as she felt a chill go down her spine.

Mando could sense his daughter's unease and placed his hand on hers hoping to bring her comfort.

"This is the way," the Armorer ended as the group repeated after her.

"This is the way," they shouted.

"This is the way," when Mando and his daughter followed suit and repeated the motto, but his daughter had a hard time speaking the words because was this way of life the way?

Was what they did morally right by handing over the child? This Beskar she was about to wear was forged out of a dishonest bounty, what was she to do?

"Whistling Birds are a powerful defense against multiple enemies. Use them sparingly for they are rare," the Armorer informed when she went to work.

The two sat quietly basking in their own reflections of life, one haunted by the past, where the other haunted by the present. At last their new armor was placed upon them when they made their way out of the Armory and ventured towards the surface, but his daughter lagged behind.

Concerned he closed the gap between them hoping she would confide in him, "What's wrong?"

"This armor is to heavy," she said metaphorically.

"You will get use to it."

"No, I mean this armor is dirty, not a noble reward," she stated.

"Are you still upset?"

"How is this not riding on your conscious, on any ones? How is this the way, when did our creed lose sight on what's right instead of what's owed to us?"

"We must be grateful, they took me in and then they took us in," Mando reminded.

"No, we were forced back in. Our lives were perfectly fine before they came into the picture."

"We both knew the day would come where you would get sworn into the creed," Mando reassured.

"A day I'm starting to regret more and more," she said in honesty.

"Don't speak such words. We owe the Mandalorians our lives."

"Why did they have to rescue you as a child," she blurted out not realizing the underlining context she was implying.

"What did you say?" Mando couldn't believe what he just heard, his own daughter wished for his non-survival.

Finally realizing how she spoke her sentence she tried to rectify her words but the damage was done, "No, no, no, Papi," she reached for his hand when he retracted, for the first time ever, "Please I didn't mean it in that way."

"Regrettably I think you did," Mando said broken.

She knew the damage was done, once again she wasn't learning from her mistakes, and she was paying the ultimate price.

"I think its best you stay at the covert for awhile," Mando said a bit heartbroken.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry, Papi, I'm sorry," she blubbered trying to keep control of herself.

Mando could see her suffering and didn't want that, no matter how bad her statement hurt him, he couldn't leave her in turmoil, "I know you are. I'll come for you after my next job," he was about to turn away but couldn't leave her in this state. She would be a danger to others and herself. Showing a sign of his affection he placed his hand on the side of her helmet acting as if he was caressing her cheek.

Young Mando raised her head in hopes because her father always did this as his sign of love, she stood there with a hint of relief but with continued guilt in her belly.

"Look, I told you. I'm not interested in your excuses!" Greef Karga laid into one of his bounty hunters, "You had your shot, dust breather, but you failed. No pucks for you. Now get outta here," Karga ended when the door to the cantina opened as everyone watched the upgraded Mandalorian approach Karga.

"Ah! Mando!" Karga greeted while laughing, "They all hate you, Mando. Because you're a legend!"

"How many of them had tracking fobs?" Mando asked annoyed.

"All of them. All of them! But not one of them closed the deal. Only you Mando. Only you and I assume your daughter. Where is the kiddo these days?" Karga peered around Mando wondering if she was close behind.

"Watching the ship," was all Mando cared to revel.

"Well I'm sure she is as shiny as you because this has to be the richest reward this parsec has ever seen. Please sit, my friend," Karga waved his hand for Mando to take a seat opposite of him.

Accepting his gesture Mando sat and wanted to get straight to business.

"They're all weighting the Beskar in their minds, but not me. No, I for one, I celebrate your success. Because it is my success as well. Hell! Even I am rich," Karga pulled out two bars of Beskar he kept hidden in his chest pocket, "Now how can I show my gratitude to my most valuable partner?" Karga said loud and eager for the other failed hunters to hear.

"First I don't appreciate secretive gifts given to my daughter," Mando pointed out.

"Come on, I knew how you would react, think of it as an early Date of Existence present for her," Karga tried to explain himself but Mando's head tilted wondering how Karga knew her day was approaching.

"Don't give me that look Mando, she revealed nothing, the conversation was vague enough for me to guess that's all. Come on, the kid has to be one sometimes," but all Mando did was glare at Karga in silence, "Alright you have my word. No presents unless I get your approval first, message received. Anything else?"

"I want my next job."

"Next job? Take some time off. Enjoy some quality time with your daughter or I can take you to the Twi'lek healing baths," Karga suggested believing it had been years since Mando had any other type of affection from another.

"I want my next job," Mando stated not wanting to repeat himself again.

"Sure. Fine. You hunters like to keep busy, right? Well these are all far away."

"The further, the better but not…" Mando was cut off as Karga knew Mando's one stipulation.

"Yes, I remembered, no bounties in the Tolarian system," which always made Karga curious on why Mando wouldn't step foot on that planet.

It had become desolate where only the scum now made their secret dealings, but Karga wouldn't push the matter. He laid out three pucks for Mando to inspect.

"Take your pick. You've earned it," as Mando ignited one, "Ah. That's the best one of the lot. A nobleman's son skipped bail. Looks like you're headed to the ocean dunes of Karnac, I'm sure the kiddo will love the scenery there. Inspire her creatively," Karga envisioned young Mando taking in the view and replicating it in her own interpretation with his paints, but Mando stopped in his tracks as he got up to leave.

His daughter's words echoed through his mind, _What if the child was me, would you hand me over?_ The answer was simple, he would die protecting her, so why did this feel similar, he had to see if Karga knew anything.

"Any idea what they're gonna do with it?" Mando asked.

"With what?" Karga played dumb as Mando faced him.

"The kid."

"I didn't ask. It's against the Guild Code. Is that why the kiddo didn't show, is she upset?"

But Mando diverted the question stating the obvious, " They work for the Empire. What are they doing here?" he couldn't have them meddling.

"The Empire is gone, Mando. All that are left are mercenaries and warlords. But if it bothers you, just go back to the Core and report them to the New Republic."

"That's a joke," he knew to well.

"Mando, enjoy your rewards. Buy a camtono of spice. By the time you come out of hyperdrive, you will have forgotten all about it."

Understanding he would get know where, Mando left the cantina pondering over many issues inside his mind.

Mando made his way to the Razor Crest, sadden that he was leaving his daughter behind but knew it would be the best. She believed he didn't have a heart by allowing the child to be obtained, if only she knew.

Mando powered up the ship, igniting the engines to life when he reached for the accelerator noticing the top knob was missing. The child had been intrigued with the shiny object. The child. No, he couldn't allow it, but his decision was already made. He powered down the ship and ventured his way to the client's quarters.

With ease Mando found his way but knew he needed a plan, he went around back when he noticed the child's pod vacant in a dumpster. Immediately this angered him, he knew what must be done.

Mando climbed a top the opposite building and pointed his pulse rifle at the client's occupancy. He was able – through comms - to intercept the client and doctor's brief conversation.

"I don't care," the client could be heard, "I order you to extract the necessary material and be done with it."

"He has explicitly ordered us to bring it back alive, to Tolarian," the doctor added.

"No, we will finish the business here, but quickly, as I no longer can guarantee your safety," when Mando shut off his comms, they confirmed it for him, it was happening again.

Mando knocked on the client's door forcefully, the door droid popped out but lost its head in the process from Mando's grip. Walking off, two Stormtroopers emerged declaring to check the perimeter.

Mando made his way around back creating his own entrance by blasting a hole in the wall. He was met by several Stormtroopers, but nothing he couldn't handle, one by one he took them out as he made his way through the facility and then came across a locked room. With one shot of his blaster to the controls the door opened revealing an armed guard and Dr. Pershing. The Trooper got off one lucky shot but it hit Mando in the Beskar, he quickly reacted blasting the Trooper back when he pointed his weapon at the frantic doctor.

"No, no, no, please, please, no, no, no," the doctor pleaded while an interrogational droid flew towards the unconscious child.

Instantly Mando became furious shooting the droid happily while buried emotions surfaced, again he turned his weapon at the doctor as he continued pleading.

"Please, no, please, don't hurt him, he's just a child," the doctor shielded the little one with his own body but Mando shoved him aside as he fell to the floor.

Mando overlooked the device the child was strapped into and questioned the doctor, "What did you do to it?"

"I protected him. If it wasn't for me, he would already be dead. Please," the doctor painted a picture, but once he looked up the Mandalorian and the child were gone.

Mando began his journey back but it wasn't easy, he had to take out several Troopers in the process by either blaster, electric shock, or flame thrower. Silently he found his way back to the very room the negotiations took place but was met by four Troopers who wasted no time and encircled him.

"Freeze. Don't move!" one of the Stormtroopers commanded.

"Hands up! Drop the blaster," another shouted.

"Wait," Mando said with his gun upright to surrender, "What I'm holding is very valuable. Here," Mando kneeled, placing his blaster and the child on the ground when a Trooper demanded for Mando to face him, but instead the Troopers were met by Whistling Birds.

One by one each Trooper was taken out by a missile and sent to the ground, Mando gathered his blaster and scooped up the child when he stood and exited the premises.

The Guild cantina was lively, everyone busy with chatter and enjoying their drinks when suddenly one fob began beeping, then another, then another, suddenly everyone's fobs started blinking red as Karga stared at the one Mando turned in with distain.

Mando attempted to make his way to the covert so he could obtain his daughter, but yet the heat on him would be too great, should he put her through that exposure? He was conflicted when he began to notice a tail on him, he quickly dodged the covert's entrance and instead beeped a secret code through his comms. Their range should be close enough for her to hear when he requested her to meet him on the Razor Crest.

With out hesitation she beeped back but could tell by her father's distress call something went array. Deep down her inner voice commanded her to inform the Mandalorians of her father's situation and the fact that they needed the Tribes help.

Mando walked cautiously, he had the child in one arm and his blaster in another. One by one, hunter after hunter encased Mando in the street as Greef Karga blocked his way of exit.

"Welcome back, Mando!" Karga greeted sarcastically, "Now put the package down," his hand went to his gun.

"Step aside. I'm going to my ship," Mando demanded.

"You put the bounty down and perhaps I'll let you pass."

"The kid's coming with me," Mando declared.

"What kind of example are you setting for your own child, think of her Mando. Now if you truly care about the kid, then you'll put it on the speeder and we'll discuss terms," Karga hoped he would get through to him if he spoke about Mando's own flesh and blood.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'm your only hope."

Truly thinking about the outcome Mando felt torn, he had his own kin to protect, but all his daughter wanted was for the child to be safe as she was. Mando made his way towards the speeder and glared down at the child. It's tiny frame cradled in his arm reminded him of when he use to hold his own, so trusting she was of him, still with him and she trusted her father to make the right decision.

Without hesitation Mando flipped into the speeder blasting a few hunters, he set the child down and declared for the R2 unit to drive. Fearful the droid beeped "no" when Mando threated to blast it himself, not wanting to be destroyed the R2 unit followed orders and drove off. Along the way Mando continued shooting and taking out anyone in his path.

Finding his window of opportunity, Karga followed the droids path with his blaster and took the shot, the droid ignited in sparks and immediately powered down.

Trapped Mando pulled out his pulse rifle and began disintegrating anyone in his scope. Quickly taking cover, the bounty hunters took refuge behind anything that would shield them from the others fate.

"That's one impressive weapon!" Karga shouted.

"Here's what I'm going to do," Mando started, "I'm gonna walk to my ship with the kid and you're gonna let it happen."

"No. How about this? We take the kid, and if you try to stop us, we kill you and we strip your body for parts," Karga said cynically.

Unable to answer, Mando got ambushed from behind but took them out by electrocution, seeing the hunters circle closer Mando fired his flame thrower sending them back a few feet but the flames didn't last long. Realizing all hope was lost, Mando glared down at the sleeping child apologizing to it internally, he then apologized to his daughter for the inability to save this one.

The firing of guns continued all around him, seeing no window of opportunity to escape Mando would go down fighting but then, from above, blaster fire rained down. A dozen Mandalorians – on jet packs – maneuvered their way through the sky taking out their targets below.

The bounty hunters realized they were fish in a barrel when Karga strategized a new plan and left the scene to take matters into his own hands.

"Dad!" a voice called for Mando, "Dad!" she repeated in worry looking anywhere and everywhere on where her father could be.

"Here!" Mando exclaimed while covering her as she made her way towards him.

"Papi you're alright, you're alright," she wanted to hug him but definitely knew this was not the time, "What I said, I meant none of it. Honestly, I am blessed that the Mandalorians found you and no one else, because otherwise I wouldn't be one. I realize that now. This is the way. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, plus you have the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"I appreciate this moment we're having but now is not that time, here," Mando scooped up the child and handed it for his daughter to safe keep.

"Get out of here! We'll hold them off," the male Mandalorian, whom Mando had gotten into a scuffle with in the Armory, said.

"You're going to have to relocate the covert," Mando informed.

"This is the way," the Mandalorian replied.

"This is the way," Mando said back as him and his daughter ran for the Crest while the battle continued behind them.

Young Mando ran ahead to unlock the ship and open the hatch, quickly she made her way to the cockpit to fire up the engines as her father followed. Going unnoticed another climbed on board and made his presence known.

"Hold it, Mando," Karga pointed his blaster at Mando ready to fire, "I didn't want it to come to this, but then you broke the Code."

Mando had enough, with the release of his grappling hook it triggered the carbonite device filling the ship with blinding smoke. Taking no chances, Karga shot rapidly hoping to hit his target. Mando waited patiently and took his only shot, hitting Karga in the chest and out of his ship.

The Razor Crest wasted no time and took flight, the impeding battle below started to break apart while a disgruntled Karga awoke to examine his wound, but to his surprise he pulled out the bars of Beskar which took the blow.

The cockpit door opened when young Mando moved so her father could pilot, the Razor Crest was his ship, she wouldn't be surprised if he loved it more than her, but she knew that wasn't true. Maybe someday she would get her own form of transportation, but for the mean time she was content co-piloting whenever he needed her assistance.

She took her usual seat as the child was placed in the other, the Razor Crest flew high in the sky when they caught a glimpse of the Mandalorian, who lead the charge, soaring with his jetpack outside their window.

The Mandalorian saluted the two and then flanked out of sight, Mando spoke unknowingly out loud, "I gotta get one of those," when his daughter heard him and added.

"With a rocket, no jetpack is complete without a rocket."

He turned towards her able to envision her smile; his smile. Her attention was quickly turned to the little hand that was reaching up for something, knowing exactly what the child wanted Mando unscrewed the tiny metal ball and dropped it into the child's hand. Not understanding the context, young Mando shrugged off the interaction as she watched her father take them into orbit and then directly into lightspeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Sanctuary

The day was productive for the little village, the people of Sorgan were busy harvesting their krill as a small girl played in the distance, chasing a frog like creature. Her mother watched while fulfilling her harvesting duties when something disrupted the birds in the nearby forest. To the villagers they knew what this meant.

"Go, go, go! They're back!" several villagers exclaimed while helping their fellow man escape.

Panic erupted as the little girl screamed for her mother to save her, without hesitation, the mother ran towards the danger to rescue her flesh and blood.

Blaster fire shot high from the trees when the Klatooinians emerged from the forest ready to purge.

Knowing what would happen if she didn't get her and her child to safety, she thought on her feet and plummeted into the water with her little girl. Taking a weaving basket, she placed it over them hiding their presence. She tried to keep her scared child quiet with the soft shushing of her voice.

The Klatooinians ran sacked the village depleting the good people of their entire stock. The villagers were powerless to do anything, they weren't fighters, warriors of any kind, they had to accept this constant ordeal, unless they found someone willing to fight.

The Razor Crest flew through the galaxy unknowing of its destination, Mando continued flying while his daughter looked through the navigational system to find a suitable hide out.

"Now I'm not trying to be that person," young Mando air quoted, "but when did you start allowing anything on your console? I mean I can't even put my feet up and you're allowing the kid to stand on it, but mostly he can press buttons. My hand use to get slapped for that," she pointed out as the child pushed its second button.

"Stop touching things," Mando said to the child but it snidely pressed its third button rattling the Razor Crest. Immediately Mando fixed the issue and placed the child on his lap.

"Oh, and now it gets to ride shot gun, Mmmm," she made a noise Mando was familiar with.

"You know you can stick out your tongue without my knowledge."

"That's the reason for the noise so you know I'm sticking it out at you, Mmmm."

Mando just shook his head reminding himself that a teenager was in his presence, "Did you find any place suitable," he changed the subject.

"Yeah, one that's coming into our scopes, its called Sorgan. It has no starport, industrial centers, or population density, a real backwater skughole if you ask me," she said in honesty.

"Meaning it's perfect for us," Mando turned to his daughter, "Ready to lay low and stretch your legs for a couple of months."

"Yeah, it'll be nice."

"It will because nobody's gonna find us here."

Mando set the Razor Crest down in a dense forest, far from any village or prying eyes. He shut down the ship and informed his daughter of his plan, "I'm gonna go out there and look around," he handed her the child to watch, "It shouldn't take long," Mando made his way to exit while she rose in annoyance.

"Hey wait a minute. Do you not remember the last time we were split apart? A whole battle erupted. Nah-uh, not again," she tried reasoning with him.

"Listen I'm just trying to find us some lodging, I'll be back for the both of you, okay," Mando left the cockpit and headed to the lower deck. He pressed for the hatch to release when the platform lowered revealing his daughter standing next to him while holding the child. He sighed in annoyance but knew better after all they had been through," Oh, what the Hell? Come on," he ordered as they made their way into the forest.

The trek wasn't long, they came upon a quiet little tavern filled with locals, casually they found a table for three when a waitress approached them.

"Welcome travelers. Can I interest you in anything?"

"Bone broth, for the little one," Mando ordered as the waitress turned to his daughter."

"I'll have a cup of Moogan tea, please."

"And for you?" the waitress asked Mando.

"Nothing."

"Very well," the waitress was about to leave when Mando stopped her.

"That one over there. When did she arrive?" Mando nodded his head towards a brawny woman sitting across the way.

Really trying to think, the waitress guessed, "I've seen her here for the last week or so."

"What's her business here?" Mando hoped to get some intel.

"Business?" the waitress questioned with a chuckle, "Oh well, there's not much business in Sorgan, so I can't say. She doesn't strike me as a log runner."

Mando knowing the game flipped her a credit but this took the waitress by surprise.

"Well thank you, sir," the waitress clearly wasn't understanding Mando's intentions in order to get the intel he was fishing for, "I will get that broth and tea to you as soon as possible, and I will throw in a flagon of spotchka just for good measure. Now don't get any ideas," the waitress turned playfully to young Mando implying she couldn't have any due to the drink being infused with alcohol, "I will be right back with that," but once the waitress left the brawny woman had vanished.

Immediately Mando rose in search for her as young Mando pondered where her father was headed, "Where are you going?"

"Stay here," he commanded.

"But," she tried to get her own information when Mando was already outside thermal tracking the woman's whereabouts.

The tracks lead around the domed structure, still radiating heat, then abruptly the trail went cold, it was as if she had disappeared or found refuge above. Mando peered up noticing the woman hanging from a rafter just waiting to strike.

With precise aim she kicked Mando backwards making him strike the opposite building. The woman pinned him and began punching, the two became involved in a hand-to-hand combat when she slammed him to the ground with one swing.

Defenseless on his back, Mando ignited his flamethrower but she pinned his arm with her foot siting on top of him to create the final blow. Tucking his foot under hers, Mando flipped the scenario and alligator rolled himself on top but she was ready and threw him off with ease.

The two locked hands and rolled, not wanting to lose the other when they drew their blasters hoping to get the drop. Stagnant, they kept their weapons pointed at the other when they heard slurps of someone drinking. The two foes turned noticing the child gulping its soup with young Mando holding her tea and nodding in approval.

"Now that was impressive," she said more to the woman then to her father," Do you want some tea?" young Mando offered her beverage hoping this fierce woman would join them.

All four of them headed back in the tavern claiming a table, young Mando sort of sat in awe of this woman, who's name was Cara Dune, wondering what her story was and how she was able to hold her own ground against her father.

"Saw most of my action mopping up after Endor," Cara started, "Mostly ex-Imperial Warlords. They wanted it fast and quiet. They'd send us in on the drop ships. No support, just us. Then when the Imps were gone, the politics started. We were peacekeepers, protecting delegates, suppressing riots. Not what I signed up for," Cara stopped and took a sip of the Moogan tea young Mando gave.

"Which battles were you in, did you witness the Death Stars destruction, how about…?" young Mando eagerly questioned but was silenced quickly with one look from her father. Cara smirked, amused by young Mando's admiration of her.

"How'd you end up here?" Mando questioned diverting Cara from his daughter.

It seemed Cara wanted to answer young Mando but instead addressed Mando not wanting to open up old wounds.

"Let's just call it an early retirement," Cara vaguely stated while taking another sip, "Look I knew you were Guild. I figured you had a fob on me. That's why I came at you so hard."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Mando replied.

"Well, this has been a real treat, but unless you wanna go another round, one of us is gonna have to move on, and I was here first," Cara finished the beverage and walked off making her point.

"Whoa, she is hard core," young Mando said in praise when Mando looked at her, "Not saying that you're not either Papi," she tried to rectify her statement so her father felt included.

"Come on, looks like this planet's taken," Mando clarified as the three would make their trek back to the ship.

Night approached, Mando wanted to make some adjustments to the landing gear of the Razor Crest before they left, fixing the alignment that had been a jarred from the Ravinock clinging onto it. He figured this would be a good time to teach his daughter some mechanical lessons, he pointed out certain parts, explaining what they did and how they worked.

Mando began adjusting specific gears showing her by example when he handed her the wrench so she could finish on her own. Suddenly the two heard a landspeeder approach with two nervous men on it. In apprehension one stayed behind the other afraid of what these strangers could do to them. Mustering up the courage one of the men approached in a non-threating manner.

"Excuse me, excuse me, sir," Stoke said.

"There something I can help you with?" Mando replied without looking at them while still teaching his daughter.

"Uh, yeah, Raiders," Caben chimed in.

"We have money," Stoke quickly pointed out.

"So you think I'm some kinda mercenary?" Mando said.

"The both of you are Mandalorians, right?" Stoke questioned unsure now.

"Or at least wearing Mandalorian armor. That is Mandalorian armor, right?" Caben asked in wide eyes.

"It sure is," young Mando replied poking her head out.

"See? I told him," Caben began to follow Mando's moves, "Sir, I've read a lot about your people…I mean tribe…If half of what I read is true," when he was cut off by Stoke.

"We have money," Stoke reminded.

"How much?" Mando asked trying to turn his daughter's attention back on the ship.

"Everything we have, sir," Caben said in full honesty, "Our whole harvest was stolen."

"Krill, we're krill farmers," Stoke informed.

"We brew spotchka. Our whole village chipped in," he held a small satchel when Mando signaled for his daughter to get on the ship.

"It's not enough," Mando declared.

"Are you sure? You don't even know what the job is?" Caben said while him and Stoke followed the two Mandalorians.

"I know it's not enough. Good luck," Mando ended pushing his daughter in front of him.

"This is everything we have, we'll give you more after the next harvest," Stoke insisted but Mando was done listening to their pleas, he opened the hatch startling the two villagers backwards when Mando boarded as young Mando followed suit slowly.

"Come on let's head back," Caben said to Stoke.

"Took us the whole day to get here, now we have to ride back with no protection to the middle of nowhere," Stoke said loudly hoping to win sympathy from the younger Mandalorian.

"Where do you live?" young Mando stopped and turned to them.

"On a farm," Stoke informed since she had not be included in the conversation, "We're farmers."

"In the middle of nowhere?" she clarified.

"Yes," Stoke said a bit confused on where she was heading with this.

"You have lodging?"

"Yeah, absolutely," the two men could see they were getting through to her, now all she had to do was convince the other.

"Hold on," she walked on board scouting for her father but he wasn't far, "Papi, this is perfect, we couldn't have asked for anything better."

"They're problems are not ours," Mando began situating things for take off as she followed undoing what he secured.

"Of course but we could at least try and help, stay long enough until the heat on us cools. In that timeframe we could teach them simple techniques, easy defense mechanisms, how to protect themselves and their loved ones," but she wasn't getting through to him, she would have to play at his heart, "What if your parents knew how to defend themselves, what if mom knew your teachings?"

Mando stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't believe she would bring this up, just like the scenario with the child, helping these people seemed dear to her; for some reason he never could deny her.

The two villagers anticipated the outcome because it had been quite some time the two Mandalorians were in debate, the men waited patiently hoping it would swing in their favor. Suddenly they heard footsteps approach when the young Mandalorian asked for the two to help gather their things, appeased they eagerly helped when Mando appeared and requested for one thing.

"Give me those credits," Mando outstretched his hand.

"Papi," young Mando scrutinized believing they were only doing this for the lodging and seclusion when Mando reassured his daughter.

"It's not for us."

Everyone got on board the landspeeder when Mando directed them to a small camp deep in the forest.

Cara Dune sat with her back against a tree when Mando threw her the pouch of credits causing her to draw her blaster.

"Ready for round two?" Mando questioned as she looked at the pouch in curiosity.

The landspeeder slowly made its way back to the village as Cara and Mando discussed the situation.

"So, we're basically running off a band of Raiders for lunch money?" Cara honestly stated.

"They're quartering us in the middle of no where. Last I checked, that's a pretty square deal for somebody in your position. Worst case scenario, you tune up your blaster. Best case, we're a deterrent. I can't imagine there's anything living in these trees that an ex-shock trooper couldn't handle," Mando said in confidence but Cara stayed silent.

"You were a shock trooper? Whoa!" young Mando exclaimed putting another half smile on Cara because she found this young kids admiration for her sweet.

Night turned to day as the landspeeder seized movement awakening everyone with a thud.

"They're here, come on," a group of excited children approached eagerly awaiting to greet their guests.

"Looks like they're happy to see us," young Mando said enthused herself.

"Looks like," Cara agreed when the children made silly faces at the child when it began to coo and giggle.

Other villagers approached to help unload their liberators belongings as Mando and his daughter were escorted to their lodge.

Tying off a blind so some natural light could filter in, Omera heard a noise and saw her two guests stand in the doorway awaiting passage.

"Please come in," Omera welcomed.

Mando and his daughter entered setting their belongings and the child down.

"I hope this is comfortable for the both of you. Sorry that all we have is the barn," she apologized that they didn't have anything else more suitable.

"This will do fine," Mando reassured.

"I stacked some blankets over here," Omera pointed out.

"Thank you. That's very kind," young Mando said when she noticed a small girl sneak in.

Young Mando found the little girl's actions amusing but it put her father an alert, instantly he swung around almost drawing his blaster when young Mando stepped in between and placed a hand on his arm preventing him to draw.

Disturbed, Omera walked over to showcase her child, "This is my daughter, Winta," she embraced her in a hug, "We don't get a lot of visitors around here. She's not use to strangers."

Mando continued to stand his ground when his daughter spoke, "As we're not use to company."

Omera smiled and then turned to her daughter to explain the situation the village was in, "These nice people are going to help protect us from the bad ones."

"Thank you," Winta's small voice said when Mando and his daughter nodded back in unison.

"Come on Winta. Let's give our guests some room," Omera escorted themselves out while looking back at her cryptic guests.

The three of them stayed rooted in the barn, obtaining to certain duties while maintaining to their weapons.

"Knock, knock," Omera didn't want to startle them.

"Come in," Mando said more at ease.

Omera walked in with a tray of food where her daughter followed close behind glaring at the two Mandalorians as if she wanted to ask a question. Winta looked up at her mother in apprehension when Omera gave her the confidence to ask.

"Can I feed him?" Winta pointed to the child who stood in his crib.

Mando stayed busy when his daughter took initiative, she was always good with kids.

"Sure you can," she said as she watched Winta kneel in front of the child and hand feed him some small pellets.

With glee Winta giggled happily and then turned to young Mando, "Do you two want to play?" Winta stood eagerly awaiting young Mando's answer.

Unsure of what she could and could not do, young Mando glared at her father who continued cleaning his pulse rifle. Everyone sat in silence as Mando finally acknowledged and nodded in approval towards his daughter.

A bit more eager than young Mando wanted to show, she stood and picked up the child in her arms when Winta took hold of young Mando's hand and pulled her outside in excitement.

"Come on, we have tons of games to play!" Winta rambled in joy.

Believing the three would reside in the barn, Mando tried to stop them, "I don't think," he began to protest.

"They'll be fine," Omera stepped in between, assure the children were in good hands.

"I don't…"

"They'll be fine," Omera could sense his high alertness for, whom she assumed were – in some form – his children.

Mando stepped back still a bit uneasy, what if their antics got out of hand, what if his daughter got to excited and experienced an episode? He couldn't think like that, he had to trust her.

"I brought some food for the two of you. I noticed neither of you ate out there. I'll leave it here for when I go so you and your…"Omera stopped unsure if she should say the other Mandalorian was his child, but he clarified it for her.

"Daughter, she is my daughter."

"It shows."

"Thank you for the food," Mando turned and began cleaning other weapons when Omera hesitantly asked a question.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," he didn't pay attention and kept focus on his cleaning.

"How long has it been since you or your daughter have taken off your helmets?"

"Yesterday, but separately," he clarified.

"Separately, neither of you can see each others face, ever?"

"We are given a day, on a kin's date of existence then the parent may gaze upon their flesh and blood," Mando informed more than he planned.

"Wait, so you're saying you haven't seen your daughter's face in a year?" Omera couldn't believe what he was missing.

"Almost, we will celebrate in about a month but…" Mando stopped himself when Omera gently encouraged him to proceed, "This year she turns eighteen, the year a Mandalorian acquires the title and their independence. But it also comes with a law that even forbids reveal among family," Mando tried to distract himself but Omera could see his pain.

"So you and her will only be able to see each other this last time? How cruel, so many tiny details you've missed throughout her years as she grew from a child and into a young woman. I don't know what I would do if I missed a single detail about Winta," Omera realized she was coming off harsh, "I apologize mothers and fathers raise they're children differently. I presume her mother agrees with the Mandalorian beliefs?"

Mando stayed silent unsure of how to answer her question when he said only two words," She passed."

Omera paid her respects but then fell silent, she wasn't sure on how to proceed the conversation, but she had to know more, "And when was the last time someone, apart from your daughter, saw your face?"

Mando realized he wouldn't be rid of this woman unless he answered her questions. He didn't need to get into specifics, so he walked to the window and pointed at the children who played with his daughter and the little one.

"I wasn't much older than they are," he informed.

"You haven't shown your face to the outside world since you were a kid?" Omera said broken.

"No. I was happy that they took me in. My parents were killed and the Mandalorians took care of me and then they took care of us."

"I'm sorry."

"This is the way."

Omera could sense this would be the extent of his sharing, "Let us know if there's anything either of you need."

"Thank you."

Omera left with a sadden heart, sadden for the Mandalorian of his past, sadden for his daughter who would only see her father's face one last time, sadden that the Mandalorian had missed out on key elements of his daughter's life, but mostly sadden that they had to close themselves off from the world.

Omera approached the group of children and noticed the Mandalorian's daughter appeared to be in high spirits, maybe because she didn't know otherwise than from the life she was raised in. Omera knew it wasn't her place and so tried to make her guests stay as pleasant as possible since they were helping defend their village.

A few hours had passed when young Mando walked in with the child who was fighting off sleep. Gently she placed him into his crib and tucked the blanket snuggly around so he wouldn't get cold. She noticed her father still attending to things when he pointed in the corner showing a tray for her.

She examined her take and noticed a nice plethora of tasty food, "Yum, crusty bread, but you didn't eat it?" she questioned even though she was happy he didn't.

"I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks Papi," she couldn't help and smile under her helmet even though she knew her father couldn't see, but he could always sense her happiness.

She took a seat in the corner in order to get off her feat but Mando believed otherwise. He wanted his daughter to be able to eat so he finished what he was doing and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait Papi, I'm not hungry yet, still trying to catch my breath from playing with those little ones," she said with a chuckle as they reminded her of the younglings at the covert.

She looked around really in taking the barn and the outside surroundings of the village, "This place reminds me of my childhood, when it was just you and I, before we were discovered by the creed," she said a bit saddened as she recalled the past.

"Those were some happy times," Mando chimed in also recalling a part of his life he would relive in a heartbeat.

"Do you remember when we had an infestation of womp rats? You set up traps everywhere but they kept out smarting you?" she reminisced in the story.

"Those damn things thought they had the best of me," Mando declared.

"Yeah, they kept figuring out how to get the food off the trap without getting caught."

"That was until they met their demise from my blaster."

"Oh yeah, that's when you taught me how to shoot, maybe not so suitable for a five year old but came in handy in the long run."

The two stared at each other practically envisioning themselves in their home on Lah'mu, but knew they couldn't go back.

"So I saw you talking with Omera," she said in a playful tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Mando wasn't sure where his daughter was going with this.

"Oh, no particular reason, its just in a little over a month I'm turning eighteen, my day of independence will follow, so I just want to make sure you will be okay with me not always by your side."

Mando stayed silent, he had been pondering over this for quite awhile and now was as any good of time to tell her, "I'm going to revoke your right for independence."

"What?" she said more in shock than she expected herself to be in, "Why? You were the one who pushed me into this, and now you're not going to let me receive the Mandalorian title or my independence from your care? I don't understand."

He walked over to her when she stood and backed away, "I'm sorry this comes as a shocker but I don't think you're ready," Mando started, "Once you can obtain control on your own then I will discuss with the tribe…"

"Are you talking about my episodes? You don't think I have control over them? I know they come unexpectedly but I am doing better, I'll try harder," she reassured when Mando put his hands on her shoulders trying to bring her at ease and not cause an episode for her.

"I'm not doing this to punish you, you know that right?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure."

"I'm doing this for your protection, everything I do is for your protection."

"Hey Mando, it's getting dark are we going or not," Cara shouted through the doorway.

"Hold on," Mando yelled when he placed his hand on the side of his daughter's helmet acting as if he was caressing her cheek, "We will discuss this further when I get back."

"Why? There's nothing left to discuss," young Mando moved passed her father and knelt before the child's crib, checking up on him.

She kept her back turned towards her father as Cara peered inside seeing the intensity between the two. Mando grabbed some gear, he stopped behind his daughter about to put his hand on top of her helmet when he felt it best she needed her space. He exited the barn as Cara followed wondering what had gone down between father and daughter.

Cara and Mando trekked through the forest in search of the Klatooinians camp, knowing it wasn't her business Cara vaguely brought forth what she witnessed with his daughter.

"So is the kiddo alright? She seemed to be giving you the cold shoulder," Cara wanted to make sure Mando's head would be in the game and not somewhere else.

"She'll be fine," was all he wanted to reveal while he tracked the Klatooinians footprints through his heat sensor. Mando stopped and then pointed, "About fifteen or twenty of them came through here on foot," he scanned the area realizing something else large had destroyed the trees, "And something big sheared off those branches."

The two walked a bit further and came upon a huge footprint as Cara clarified, "AT-ST."

"Imperial walker. What's it doing here?" Mando questioned.

"I don't know. But this is more than I signed up for," as they saw the destruction of what an AT-ST could do.

"Bad news. You can't live here anymore," Mando addressed the village the following morning.

"What, why?" the villagers murmured in shock.

"Nice bedside manner," Cara whispered.

"You think you can do better?"

"Can't do much worse," Cara walked forward to get their attention, "I know this is not the news you wanted to hear, but there are no other options."

"You took the job," Stoke reminded when young Mando walked out of the barn disappointed that they couldn't help these people.

"That was before we knew about the AT-ST," Cara said.

"What is that?" Stoke questioned.

"The armored walker with two enormous guns that you knew about and didn't tell us," Cara blamed.

The villagers pleaded confused on why these three wouldn't help them when Omera stepped in.

"We have nowhere to go," Omera glared at Mando and his daughter.

"Sure you do. This is a big planet," Cara informed, "I mean, I've seen a lot smaller."

"My grandparents seeded these ponds," one villager stated.

"It took generations," Stoke added.

"I understand. I do. But there are only three of us," Cara wasn't sure if she should include Mando's daughter but she did.

"No there's not. There's at least twenty here," Stoke clarified.

"I mean fighters, be realistic," Cara exclaimed.

"We can learn," Stoke said determined as the other villagers followed.

"I've seen that thing take out entire companies of soldiers in the matter of minutes," Cara told in truth.

"We're not leaving," Omera said determined.

"You can not fight that thing," Cara said.

Young Mando looked at her father hoping he remembered what she had suggested previously in order to persuade him to help with the two men's pleas. Mando knew exactly what she was trying to convey when he spoke, "Unless we show them how."

The villagers agreed eagerly that they would learn but Cara just glared back shaking her head in scrutiny.

"You got two problems here," Mando started, "You got the bandits and you got the mech. We'll handle the AT-ST, but you gotta protect us when they come out of the woods. And I don't have to tell you how dangerous they are," Mando reminded them, "Cara here was a veteran. She was a drop solider for the Rebellion, and she's gonna lay out a plan for you, so listen carefully."

"Now, there's nothing on this planet that can damage the legs on this thing, so we're gonna build a trap. We're gonna need to dig real deep, right here," Cara pointed to the largest krill pond, "So that when it steps in, it drops. The two of us will hit their camp. Provoke them. That'll bring the fight out of the woods and down here to us," Cara informed.

"I'm gonna need you to cut down trees and build barricades along these edges," Mando commanded, "I need it high enough so that they can't get over, and strong enough so that it can't break through. Okay who knows how to shoot?" Mando ended when Omera was the only one who raised her hand.

The congregation broke up as Cara took a group while the others went with Mando. Young Mando helped her father distribute the guns as Cara showed the civilians how to craft wooden spears and use them.

Mando and his daughter hung some pots and pans so the villagers could use them as targets to hit with their blasters, but only Omera could repeatedly hit her mark.

Dusk was approaching as Mando and Cara would soon be leaving, he had to make sure his daughter was going to follow protocol and not disobey.

"I know my role in this, protect the children," young Mando stated in honor.

"You know you are contributing to the battle by doing this, the children's safety is worry off their minds," Mando pointed to the villagers turned fighters, "So then they can perform their duty."

"This is the way," young Mando said.

"This is the way," as he watched his daughter enter the hut with the child in one hand and her blaster already drawn in the other just in case the battle flowed inwards.

He hoped it wouldn't come down to that when Omera approached the hut to put Winta in. She kissed her daughter intensely not knowing if she would see her again, but knew she would be in good hands with Mando's daughter. Once mother and child departed Mando clarified the start to the events.

"The sun is about to set, and we'll be leaving soon. When we return, we're coming in hot," Mando informed.

"We'll be ready," Omera promised as Cara approached signaling to move out.

Cara and Mando rushed their way through the forest finding two Klatooinians drinking around a fire, immediately they were seized and taken out. Cara and Mando ventured further into the camp, staying clear of another campfire where several more Klatooinians sat enjoying their stolen spotchka.

Mando and Cara entered a tent, blasters drawn, believing a fight would break out but the area was only occupied by several containers filled with the blue liquid. Mando wasted no time and stuck a detonator on a wall when Cara whistled for Mando to get ready as they would be receiving company.

Cara took lead punching the band of Klatooinians that entered. Mando followed suit taking out the ones Cara left for him to handle. With every passing moment the detonator - Mando activated - counted down to destruction, but soon Cara and Mando became overrun.

Blasters became drawn as Mando and Cara took refuge behind the liquid containers believing they had been pinned. Noticing the Klatooinians blaster fire penetrated the tent's wall, Mando rapidly fired to create an escape.

"Come on, I'll cover you," Mando ordered of Cara as she bulldozed her way through the wall.

Quickly Mando followed when the detonator went off exploding intensely.

"I hope the plan worked," Cara said panting as the two watched the tent burn in flames.

Suddenly their attention was brought towards where two red eyes glowed a few feet away and rose higher in the sky. Knowing this was the time to leave, Cara and Mando ran back towards the village dodging the AT-ST's fire.

Everyone in the village waited in apprehension, afraid of what was about to unfold as they heard the sounds of gunfire approaching.

Like an instinct, young Mando raised her weapon ready to defend her territory when she heard the children whimper in fear. Quickly she turned and knelt in front of them hoping to bring them peace.

"Hey, its okay, everything will be fine," she looked at them but stayed rooted on Winta who held tightly onto the child.

"How do you know," Winta asked seeking an honest answer.

"Here," young Mando pointed to her gut, "I know because I listen to it, and you wanna know what its telling me?" all the children looked at her in wonder, trying to understand how she was able to tap into a mysteries force, "We're going to win, and no harm will come to you because I won't let it," the children smiled with relief when young Mando suddenly clutched at her core.

She caught herself from falling and instead stumbled upwards to her feet, she turned her back on the kids not wanting to display her fear as she tried to assesse the situation.

"No, no, no, please not now, not now," she said in a shaky breath, believing she could calm herself down but it began.

It was as if her entire body ignited in a jolt, her core radiated with intense vibration, awakening every cell in her structure. She put both arms around her mid-section hoping to encase whatever wanted to escape from within. Every breath she took the sensation grew, coursing though her frame in a vengeance and overtaking its host. Suddenly she fell to her knees and hunched over in pain, one hand on the ground losing her blaster, while the other still held onto her mid-section. Winta could see young Mando's distress and wanted to go to her but young Mando declined.

"I'm okay, really," she waited for a tremor to pass when she spoke again, "Kids we're going to play a game," another tremor rammed through her making her speak in agony, "The game is 'Mother Says,' I'll be the mother and I say loop that harness around your bodies tightly and quickly," she demanded more forcefully than she cared too.

The children complied when young Mando noticed one end of the harness was attached to a concrete structure while the other end needed to be secured. In defeat she couldn't move to secure it herself, she stared at the harness vigorously knowing she had to achieve this task another way.

She outstretched her hand and created the motion within her mind, she envisioned tying off the other end as the event she foresaw began to unfold in reality. The children were bound, now she had to keep them safe from herself.

"Mother says, no matter what you hear, all of you stay put, do not untie yourself, promise me," young Mando shouted.

The children agreed when young Mando mustered up all of her strength and rose to her feet in order to run as far away as she could.

Mando and Cara emerged from the forest, running and then taking position with the rest of the villagers behind the barricades.

"This is it," Cara shouted, "Once that thing steps into the pond, it's going down."

Everyone stayed frozen, waiting for their commanding officer to give them their orders, "Weapons ready," Cara shouted as everyone drew their blasters high.

The AT-ST came into view, making its way towards their trap.

"Just a few more steps," Mando informed.

The AT-ST was about to take its last step when the driver noticed its watery ruse.

"It stopped," Cara said in defeat.

Everyone waited, not knowing what to do when the AT-ST flooded the village in light.

"Get down. Get down," Mando commanded as the AT-ST scanned the perimeter opening fire when it had targets in its sights.

"Stoke stay there," Omera shouted as their troop began to scatter from fear.

"Hold your positions," Cara demanded.

The AT-ST positioned itself for no further movement when the Klatooinians began their attack.

"Open fire," Cara commanded when the villagers followed orders and started shooting.

Enemy fire returned with most coming from the AT-ST.

"We gotta get that thing to step forward," Mando instructed.

"I'm thinking," Cara replied in a bit of panic when she looked to the ground for answers, suddenly she glared up in confusion as she witnessed rocks floating in the air, "What the Hell," Cara said in bewilderment when she noticed other objects around the village begin to float freely as the ground quaked beneath them wildly.

Suddenly a loud blood-curling scream radiated from within the village, sending chills down Mando and Omer's spine, because it came from the children's hut.

Young Mando staggered through the village but she didn't get far, the intensity overran her mobility, sending her to all fours again. She collapsed to the ground frightened of what was going to happen next. She had to prevent the impact from reaching the children's hut, because they would be the closest to the blast.

Young Mando positioned her hand towards the hut concentrating to hopefully move the impact away when she witnessed a clan of Klatooinians sneak attack from the side. Realizing her situation, she reached for her blaster but realized she dropped it in the hut. Thinking quickly and using her episode to her advantage, young Mando placed her hand firmly on the ground sending the vibration, which wanted to emerge from her, into the dirt.

The terrain began to quake and crack as if an earthquake had manifested. Fractures made their way from young Mando's hand towards the clan of Klatooinians, without warning the soil beneath their feet gave way, replicating exactly what had happened with the Mudhorn.

A few Klatooinians jumped to safety while others hung on for dear life, the earthquake continued uprooting surrounding trees as one fell directly onto the trapped assailants.

With a hint of relief, young Mando returned her focus onto herself in order to gain control, but this was exactly what her father was referring to. She had to prove him wrong but the remaining Klatooinians perused in a vengeance.

They ran in rage, weapons drawn high ready to end her life when she decided to end theirs first. She waved her hand in an upward motion, the remaining Klatooinians unwillingly mimicked her gesture and rose into the air helpless. They wiggled in fear unknowing the phenomenon that was happening to them. With a snap of her wrist the Klatooinians necks twisted, meeting their demise, she then swung her arm sideways sending the lifeless bodies into the forest.

Disappointed she had to resume to violence she couldn't hold on any more, in defeat young Mando let out a horrific scream hoping this would reach her father so he could prepare the others for impact.

That scream, it was her scream, the scream before she released havoc, Mando had to warn everyone and prep them for a collision, "Tether yourself to something rooted, now!" he commanded of Cara as she could hear the panic in his voice.

Mando ran along the perimeter instructing everyone to fall back and tie themselves immediately to something that could not be uprooted. Confused on this change of command, Cara followed suit and demanded everyone to do as they were told. Everyone complied when Mando noticed Omera was missing.

"She went to the children," Stoke informed, exactly where ground zero would occur.

Mando had to save the children and Omera, he raced through the village when he found Omera, quickly he grabbed her but she wiggled herself free declaring she had to get to Winta. Mando lassoed Omera but the two fought, he finally gained control of the situation when he saw his daughter in the distance, away from the hut.

He watched as if the event was happening in slow motion, she rose to her knees unwillingly, arms outstretched, when an unseen force erupted from her body. One hand pointed towards the children's hut, desperately hoping to deflect the blast, while the other hand tried to push the excess force in the location of the battle, but the reminisce of the invisible force she couldn't control still disbursed in all directions.

Mando held onto Omera and quickly released his grappling hook by wrapping it securely around a stationary cinderblock. Instantly Mando and Omera were flung backwards as he touted the wire begging for it not to break from the pressure. Just as fast as it happened Mando and Omera fell to the ground in a thud.

The two rose hearing in the distance the sound of the AT-ST crash, immediately Cara screamed for everyone to untie themselves and attack. The villagers complied and ran with force towards the defenseless machine and injured Klatooinians, the creatures attempted to hold their ground but was quickly overrun.

Cara took charge, ignited a detonator and threw it in the broken AT-ST's window. She screamed for everyone to take cover when the machine exploded, a wave of relief washed over the villagers seeing their victory play out before them. Everyone cheered in glee when Omera smiled in relief and went to her child as Mando went to his.

Young Mando laid sprawled on the ground, unconscious, in fear Mando cradled her in his arms placing a hand on her chest. In relief he felt her breathing as he drew her closer, not wanting anyone to pry, Mando picked up his daughter and carried her to the barn and placed her on the cot. He put his hand on the side of her helmet when she slowly came to.

"Is anyone…"she started when he silenced her.

"Everyone's fine, rest."

All she could do was breathe heavy and close her tired eyes believing her father. Seeing her at peace Mando went to check on the child and noticed the hut had not been touched, the blast had somehow been deflected from its path. Winta held onto the child happily and from seeing her mother.

"Her gut was right," Winta exclaimed.

"Whose gut?" Omera asked.

"The young Mandalorians, her gut told her we would win," Winta said happily as the other children cheered in excitement.

Just beyond Omera's home, the child, young Mando, and the children played joyfully, acting out new games while incorporating others.

Cara, Mando, and Omera watched from the porch as Omera gave Cara a drink. Omera turned to Mando and offered him one as she would place it in the house, but he politely declined.

"They're happy here," Omera pointed out from the imaginary smiles she could read from his children.

"They are," he openly said.

"They fit right in," she added and walked off towards the children.

Mando peered, almost pondering a different scenario he wished could play out when Cara interrupted his thoughts.

"So what happens if either of you take that thing off? They come after and kill you both?" she seriously asked.

"No. You just can't put it back on again," he informed.

"That's it," Cara almost wanted to chuckle but restrained herself not wanting to offend his religion, "So you can slip off the helmet, settle down with that beautiful young widow and raise your kids sitting here, sipping spotchka?" Cara glared at him as if he was crazy to pass up this opportunity when he spoke.

"I tried it once," he paused, "It didn't work out."

Cara gazed at him wondering what he meant, but his focus was drawn on his daughter. She could see his intensity on how protective he was over her when he changed the subject.

"You know we raised some hell here a few weeks back."

"We sure did and yet you still won't tell me where that blast came from. Did you plant a phantom detonator somewhere without my knowledge? I mean if I knew you had one of those we could have lead with that," Cara pried but Mando wouldn't revel anything.

"We have to take into consideration that it's to much action for a back water town like this. Word travels fast. We might wanna cycle the charts and move on," he suggested.

"I would not want to be the one who has to tell them," Cara pointed her cup in his children's direction.

"I'm leaving him here, traveling with me, that's no life for a…" when he stopped himself realizing he put his daughter through it, "I did my job, he's safe. Better chance at a life," Mando clarified.

"It's going to break his little heart along with your daughter's."

"They'll get over it. We all do," he ended.

The villagers returned to their daily duties, harvesting krill, maintaining to their crops when Mando approached Omera.

"Excuse me. Can I have a word?" he addressed her.

"Of course," the two walked a distance away when Mando began casual conversation.

"It's very nice here."

"Yes," Omera shook her head happily.

"I think its clear he's…he's happy here," Mando implied.

"Yes, and so is your daughter, but what about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you happy here?" Omera was trying to reach him, "We want you to stay, we want your daughter to stay. The community's grateful. The both of you can pack your armor away, but if there is any trouble you can always take it out. You and your children could have a good life, they could be actual children for a while, you could see your daughter's face daily instead of for one last time. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Mando glared in the distance, he saw his daughter teaching the intently in tuned children how to draw.

"It would," Mando's voice broke when Omera placed her hands on the sides of his helmet ready to take it off for him. He seized her motion knowing this couldn't be their future, "We don't belong here," Mando informed, "But he does."

"I understand," Omera said saddened, "I will look after him as one of my own," she promised when the sound of a blaster erupted from the forest.

"Go get the kids," Mando rushed off with his weapon drawn as young Mando stayed behind mimicking her father.

On the outskirts of the forest Cara stood there with a dead bounty hunter at her feet. Beneath the body Mando heard a faint beeping, turning the deceased over and revealing a tracking fob.

"Who's he tracking?" Cara asked.

"The kid," Mando replied.

"They know he's here."

"Yes."

"Then they'll keep coming."

"Yes," as Mando crushed the fob under his boot.

Cara helped load the landspeeder with Mando and his daughter's gear when she asked a simple question, "Are you sure you don't want an escort?"

"I appreciate the offer, but we're gonna by pass the town and head right to the Razor Crest," Mando informed.

"Well then," she held out her hand," Until our paths cross."

Mando took it, "Until our paths cross."

Holding back her tears, Winta ran and hugged young Mando's waist, "I'm going to miss you both so much," Winta reached for the child and embraced him also.

"Me too," young Mando replied holding her composure.

Mando and Omera glared at one another one last time when she thanked him, truly thanked him for all he and his daughter did for the village.

Winta gave one last hug to the child and young Mando before she returned to her mother in tears. Mando gathered the last of their things and helped his daughter into the landspeeder. Mando then took a seat at the edge signaling for the droid to move out. The village waved goodbye at their three new friends, wishing them safe travels, but sadden they couldn't stay and be apart of their daily lives.


	5. Chapter 5

"Turn right, dive, dive, spin now!" young Mando spewed out maneuvers in a panic while her father tensely piloted the Razor Crest away from the perusing bounty hunter.

"Hand over the child, Mando," the hunter demanded when he had the Razor Crest locked in his scope and fired rapidly.

A huge blast rocked the ship as Mando tried to keep it steady, firmly gripping the wheel, hoping not to lose control.

"The left engine is hit!" she exclaimed.

"I can see that," Mando tried to stay calm but found it difficult with his over reacting daughter detailing every casualty.

"I might let all of you live," the hunter said deciding their fate.

Several alarms continued sounding through the cockpit loudly, with this the child whimpered in fear while young Mando kept repeating, "We're gonna die."

Mando switched over power, giving the left engine some time to cool when he took his daughter's advice, "Hold on," he twisted the wheel making the Razor Crest spin wildly hoping to get out of the hunter's scope, "Come on," Mando said to himself unable to believe he had not shaken this guy.

"The accelerator is leaking and we're losing fuel!" young Mando continued informing horrific details about the ship's condition.

"Mando, I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold," the bounty hunter suddenly became cocky because he was locked in for the kill, but Mando had one last ace up his sleeve.

In an instant, Mando braked mid-air and reversed the thrusters, wielding them backwards to get behind their attacker. With this quick maneuver, the Razor Crest took out the right engine of their assailant whose trajectory continued forward, now giving the Crest the drop.

"That's my line," Mando informed when he had the hunter's ship now in his scope, taking the shot and blowing their attacker to space dust.

"Whoa I haven't seen you fly like that in ages," young Mando exclaimed, "Good thing everyone kept their cool," she said trying to get control of all the issues manifesting in the Crest, "Nothing's working," she said banging the controls when the ship powered down, "I did not do that."

Freely the Razor Crest floated through space, silent and stagnant. The child giggled and cooed while young Mando laid her head on the console feeling defeated and frustrated with the child's inability to know the severity they were in.

"Hey, relax," Mando told his daughter as he got up and pressed the emergency backup power.

Slowly coming to life, the console beeped, screens illuminated, and the engines powered up, while they drifted towards a desert planet. Mando clicked a few controls when an operator came over the comms.

"This is Mos Eisley tower. We are tracking you. Head for bay three-five, over."

"Copy that, locked in for three-five," Mando repeated.

With a trail of smoke spiraling from its engine, the Razor Crest hiccupped and sputtered all the way down to the bay. Landing safely, Mando lowered the hatch in order to discuss business with the mechanic when he was met by three pit droids instead. Immediately he fired a warning shot at the droid's feet sending them in a panic and automatically retracting into themselves.

"Hey!" a loud woman's voice screamed, "Hey!" Peli Motto emerged from her quarters angered as the three pit droids unfurled and scampered away, "You damage one of my droids, you'll pay for it," Peli said while thrusting her tablet at him.

"Just keep them away from my ship," Mando demanded while pointing his finger at the bothersome droids.

"Yeah? You think that's a good idea, do you?" Peli sarcastically said, "Let's look at your ship."

Peli began her analysis, banging on certain parts, inspecting others while making horrendous expressions.

"Oof! Look at that," she pulled out a scanner, "Ugh, you got a lot of carbon scorin building up top," she walked closer to the ship getting a better glance, "Yeah, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were in a shootout."

"And that you'd be right," young Mando appeared out of nowhere putting a real fright in Peli.

"Geez, where'd you come from?" Peli put a hand up to her chest catching her breath.

"Obviously from the ship," young Mando pointed confused on the mechanics question.

"Just didn't expect anyone else on board, that's all," Peli clarified.

"I'm sure that's what my Papi envisions all the time, but he can't get rid of me that easily, it's not like I'll be receiving my independence anytime soon," young Mando playfully bantered but her father wasn't having it.

Without a word he raised his arm and pointed vigorously for her to get back in the ship.

"Looks like I'm being ordered to go back inside, let me know if you need any assistance. It's not like I'm doing anything with my life," young Mando said to Peli as she meandered her way slowly inside the vessel.

"Okay," Peli looked on in confusion but went right into a thorough inspection, "Let me get a diagnostic, I will need a special tool for that one. Yeah I'm gonna have to rotate that. You got a fuel leak. Look at that, this is a mess. How did you even land? That's gonna set you back," Peli walked up to Mando.

"I've got 500 Imperial credits," Mando handed them to her.

"That's all you got? Well, what do you guys think," Peli asked her pit droids when they chattered back," That should at least cover the hangar."

"I'll get you your money," Mando promised.

"Hmm. I've heard that before."

"Just remember…"

"Yeah, no droids. I heard yah. You don't have to say it twice. Geez," Peli stated in annoyance, but kept her tone low so the Mandalarian didn't hear as he boarded his ship.

* * *

"What was that back there?" Mando stood over his daughter who sat in her workspace.

"What was what?" she ignored his question full fledgy knowing what he meant.

"What's gotten into you? Where is this disobedient attitude coming from?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the second time I've been abruptly uprooted from a stable home life, or could it be that you denied me my independence something all Mandalorians achieve, or maybe its because I'm a ticking detonator set to go off at any given moment without warning. Take your pick. I have no control over my life or even over myself, do you know how terrifying this is? I could have killed Winta, Omera, Cara, the child, you! So many times I could have killed you," young Mando put her helmet in her hands hiding her sorrow.

Mando bent down to her level reassuring her instead of her accomplishment, "Did you ever think on how you saved them," Mando tried to draw her out of hiding, "We were pretty much beaten when that AT-ST didn't fall into the trap. There was no way in beating it without multiple casualties, until you, you saved the village," Mando moved her hands so he could look upon her.

"I sometimes feel like I don't know who I am," she honestly said.

"You're my daughter but mostly you are you, so just be you."

"Are you sure, even with my snarky humor?"

"My life would be a bore without it," Mando heard his daughter chuckle which was music to his ears.

Once he knew she was feeling better Mando rose figuring out his next play, he knew he had to find a job in order to pay for the Razor Crest's repairs, but it was prudent to stay off the grid.

"Listen, I have to go find some work," he started.

"Say no more Papi I know the drill, stay on board."

"Yes and I will need you…"

"To watch the kid, already covered."

"Okay, good," Mando couldn't believe how quickly she turned around, but was happy with the result.

Mando wasted no time and left the hangar to find any kind of work, he knew his best bet would be to hit the cantina, practically, where all the shady deals went down.

* * *

Young Mando kept focus on her painting, finishing up the last few strokes and then she set it aside to dry. She began collecting her newly favorite pieces to stick in her satchel when she witnessed the child take hold of an opened jar of paint. In curiosity he wanted to make a pretty picture also when he spilled the pigment all over her recent finished piece.

"NO!" she screamed crawling over and snatching the now empty jar out of the child's hands, "Look what you did, you ruined my painting, oh geez," she saw the pigments serpentine along the ship's surface, "Dad is going to kill me for getting paint all over the floor."

She noticed the child about to stick its little hands in the mess and create an even bigger one. She quickly picked him up and placed him on the opposite end just so she could start cleaning up in frustration. The child looked on upset, he waddled back towards young Mando in order to help but she came off a bit hostile.

"No, you did enough damage, now go and sit down," she pointed towards their sleeping quarters instructing him to comply when he hung his head in sadness and let her be.

"I'm in," Peli told her three pit droids when they were playing a card game called Sabacc, "And I am gonna raise you three bolts and a motivator," when everyone heard some commotion coming from inside the ship.

"Hey, you alright in there?" Peli questioned but then something small walking down the hatch caught her attention. Gradually she moved closer analyzing the little creature as it held up its arms to be held.

"Oh alright," Peli cautiously picked up the child, "How many others are on his ship?" The pit droid started squawking when she replied flustered, "How do I know what it is? Give me a second. Where's that other Mandalorian? Umm excuse me, I think you lost something," Peli shouted in the ship but was greeted by a determined young Mando.

She threw a satchel over herself while chipping away dried paint that was stuck to her gloves, "Or more so that you found something. I have a proposition for you. If you look after the little one while I quickly venture my way into town then I will help update your pit droids," she purposed.

"What's wrong with my droids?"

"Nothing, its just I have the latest upload for service droids stored in my gauntlet, how I acquired it doesn't need to be disclosed, and I thought it would be a great boost for your business. All the latest starships, cruisers, speeders, freighters schematics automatically uploaded to their system instructing them on how to fix the ships efficiently and quickly. It's a win-win for both of us," young Mando opened a small compartment in her gauntlet and showcased the chip.

"Now just because my father hates droids doesn't mean I do, so if you allow me to sneak out, do my business and then sneak back in before he gets back then it's a done deal. What do you say?" young Mando held out her hand to finalize the proposition.

Peli pondered for a while but then positioned the child to her hip in order to free a hand and shook.

"Excellent," young Mando was about to exit from the front when Peli stopped her.

"That's your first mistake to getting caught, use the back door," Peli escorted her to a hidden entrance, "I'll leave it unlocked."

"Thanks," young Mando tilted her head in appreciation and made her way towards the town where she hoped she could finally sell some of her artwork and make a name for herself.

Peli returned her attention back on the little creature as it continued cooing happily it was receiving some attention.

"I am going to look after you until the Mandalorian gets back, do you like that bright eyes? Yeah we'll have some fun," Peli stroked its forehead and bounced it gently before she got back to her card game with the droids.

* * *

It didn't take long until Mando reached the extremely dead cantina, only a few attendees occupied the seats as Mando approached the bar.

"Hey droid," Mando addressed the bartender, "I'm a hunter. I'm lookin' for some work."

"Unfortunately, the Bounty Guild no longer operates from Tatooine," the droid informed.

"I'm not looking for Guild work," he clarified.

"I am afraid that does not improve your situation, at least by my calculation," the droid finished.

"Think again, tin can," a voice spoke from a corner booth as Mando turned around to inspect, "If you're looking for work, have a seat, my friend," the baby faced young man acted tough, feet on the table like he owned the joint.

"Name's Toro, Toro Calican. Come on relax," he offered the seat opposite of him and ignited a puck, "Picked up this bounty puck before I left the Mid Rim," Toro went straight into business, "Fennec Shand, an assassin. Heard she's been on the run ever since the New Republic put all her employees in lockdown."

"I know the name," Mando said snidely.

"I followed this tracking fob here. Now the positional data suggests she's headed out beyond the Dune Sea. Should be an easy job," Toro seemed very confident.

"Well good luck with that," Mando rose to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, hey. I thought you needed work?"

"How long have you been with the Guild?" Mando questioned suspiciously.

"Long enough," Toro most likely lied.

"Clearly not. Fennac Shand is an elite mercenary. She made her name killing for all the top crime syndicates, including the Hutts. If you go after her, you won't make it past sunrise," Mando said truthfully while turning to leave.

"This is my first job. You can keep the money, all of it. I just need this job to get into the Guild. I can't do it alone," Toro honestly said.

Mando pondered and then came to a conclusion, "Meet me at hangar three-five in half an hour. Bring two speeder bikes and give me the tracking fob," Mando outstretched his hand for it when Toro smashed it to bits. Mando glared at the newbie with scorn but Toro quickly rectified his actions.

"Don't worry, got it all memorized," he pointed to his head.

"Half an hour," Mando reminded and exited the cantina as Toro exclaimed one last statement.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now, partner," Toro smiled pleased with his outcome.

* * *

The marketplace wasn't booming as young Mando would have liked, not to many vendors occupying the streets, which would make it harder to sell her works. She approached several shops but none seemed interested. Even with her exaggerated truth of being a respected artist, which was hard to swallow coming from a bounty hunter Mandalorian.

Young Mando knew she was running out of time plus she didn't want to come up empty handed, she had to show something for her works. She spotted one last store ready to repeat her pitch. Upon entry she was met by a Mirialan who was ready to do business.

"Hello young traveler, what may I help you with," the female shopkeeper said in a friendly tone.

"Actually what can I do to help enhance your sales," young Mando approached the check out counter and began displaying her works, spreading them out so the shopkeeper could gaze upon their beauty.

"Imagine having these works of art lining your store. These are one of a kind, a rarity from a very popular artist from the Core World, just from her name alone will draw flocks of new customers who will line up at your door," young Mando hoped she was using her artistic words to paint a different kind of image.

"Oh really and why would a famous Core artist want their works sold in the Outer Rim?" the shopkeeper questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Merely so everyone in the galaxy can lose themselves within the piece, taking themselves away from the daily grind and image themselves within the serene scenery," young Mando lifted up one of her paintings showcasing the way the brushstrokes created movement, how the colors ignited the viewers gaze in awe, and how the realism allowed the viewer to imagine being immersed in the landscape as they could hear the sounds of waterfalls and distant birds.

"Nice try," the shopkeeper had seen plenty of hustlers in her days and shooed the Mandalorian off with the wave of her green hand.

"Oh sure," she sighed heavily, "Well thank you for your time," young Mando collected her pieces and proceeded to exit when the Mirialan stopped her.

"Hey kid, wait," in surprise the shopkeeper had never seen a Mandalorian this passive or creative for that matter, the bounty hunter wasn't forceful or rude instead she showed enthusiasm, politeness, but mostly pride in her work.

"It seems like you travel a lot in your profession and unfortunately I can not. I haven't been to my home world of Mirial in decades and miss it very much. Do you have a representation of my planet within your collection?" the shopkeeper asked.

Eagerly young Mando dug deep in her bag rummaging through and finding her customers request, luckily four years ago she was able to accompany her father on a job and was able to remember the lush landscape of the shopkeepers home world.

"You're in luck, I have one left," young Mando said businesslike but quickly dropped the act noticing the Mirialan was taking pity on her, "Sorry old habits die hard, that will be seventy credits please," Mando truly believed her works were worth that much but no one would pay for an amateurs talent.

"How about twenty?" the shopkeeper bargained.

"Well what do you know twenty credits is my friends and family special, it's a good thing we became such quick friends."

"It is."

The two made their transaction as young Mando practically skipped out of the shop pleased with herself on finally selling her first piece of art. Time was fleeting and young Mando knew her father would be heading back to the hangar any time, she cut a few corners while making her way down some shady corridors catching a strangers eye.

Too excited to pay attention to her surroundings, young Mando kept patting the twenty credits in her pocket ecstatic she had achieved a sale. She kept pondering over when her possible next sale could be and began envisioning other works she would execute.

In this dream like state, young Mando never picked up on the tale she acquired, who was ready to ambush her, ready to abduct her. Closer and closer the spurs clanked on her assailants shoes, practically warning her himself but she was to self-involved.

The moment had come, no one would see, no one would hear and she would be gone in three…two…

"Where have you been," Peli shouted down the street pin pointing the young Mandalorian who had just stepped out from the shadows.

"Sorry, took longer then planned," young Mando jogged the rest of the way reading the urgency in Peli's voice.

"He's just getting back, now get inside before we both get in trouble," when Peli clutched onto the child while shoving young Mando through the back doorway, unaware of the danger that lurked right around the corner.

* * *

Mando returned to his ship, checking up on his daughter and the child before he left with Toro, he wanted to give his daughter the rundown but she wasn't by her art space or anywhere on the ship, neither was the child. Panic inflicted Mando when he saw Peli holding onto the child while heading for her quarters.

"Hey!" Mando shouted and startled Peli who jumped and awoke the child.

"Where is she?" Mando angrily asked a passing droid but it recoiled into itself.

"Quiet, oh it's okay. You woke it up," Peli said while walking towards Mando, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it to sleep?"

"How did you acquire him, where's my daughter?"

"I'm here," she said in the far corner finishing updating the last pit droid.

"I specifically told you to watch him," he pointed his finger scolding her.

"Yeah, I know but Peli needed help with her droids so I offered my services. Since my attention would be occupied I couldn't let the little womp rat run amuck so Peli said she would watch him for me, no harm done," young Mando said while cleaning off some access grease from her gloves, which had been left by the messy droids.

Mando just glared at his daughter unable to fully believe her story. Peli sensing the tension escalating she pulled Mando's attention to his ship.

"I started the repair on the fuel leak," Peli said while fiddling with a machine, "There you go. I had a couple setbacks I want to talk to you about. You know, I didn't use any droids, as requested, so it took me a lot longer than I expected."

Mando went on the ship to gather some items he would need for his upcoming job as Peli still talked, "But I figured you were good for the money since you have extra mouths to feed."

"Thank you for taking on my daughter's responsibility," Mando said as he walked off.

"Hey, I resent that," young Mando stormed after her father blocking his path, "You know I use to do more than just babysit the kid and your ship. Can you blame me for being restless, wanting to help, go on jobs with you instead of me keep getting sidelined," young Mando expressed.

"Oh, I guess I was right. You got a job didn't you?" Peli interjected.

"Are you finished?" Mando said to his daughter and ignored Peli.

"Am I ever?" young Mando said tilting her head annoyed.

Mando stepped to the side and walked passed her as both woman followed him outside and stated their cases simultaneously.

"You know, it's costing me a lot of money to keep these droids even powered up," Peli informed.

"You know I don't appreciate being ignored so I'll keep running my mouth until I drive you into insanity," young Mando declared when someone else joined in the conversation.

"Hey, Mando, what do you think? Not too shabby, huh?" Toro said proudly showcasing the two speeder bikes he acquired.

"And where'd you pick up this amateur?" young Mando said not hiding her distain.

"Amateur? Who you calling an amateur?" Toro puffed out his chest insulted by her comment.

"I call them like I see them," she said to Toro and then addressed her father, "Really, you pass me off for this," she pointed at Toro analyzing the rookie mistakes he had already made.

Young Mando noticed Toro had no gear with him such as water or perishable foods. He had no protection from the intense two suns that hung in the sky, and most importantly he had no comms to radio in case he became stranded out in the desert.

"It appears he's tired of working with a twelve year old and wants to upgrade to a professional," Toro approached her trying to make himself look bigger, but he only stood a few inches over her.

"A professional? Failure reeks all over you. I can't even stand being in your presence," young Mando scrunched up her face but knew Toro couldn't see.

The two continued their squabble as Mando leaned against the speeder, arms crossed and watched their debate escalate.

"I don't have to answer to a child, you don't scare me sweetie," Toro belittled.

"And this is why you're an amateur because you're so focused on my mouth instead of where my hands are," young Mando informed.

Suddenly Toro's face contorted when he felt the end of her blaster poke in his belly and the tip of her Vibroblade prickle the skin of his neck. Peli inched closer to Mando wondering why he was allowing this.

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Peli questioned.

"Let's see where this goes," Mando said practically swelling with pride for his daughter.

Realizing the Mandalorian wasn't going to do anything Peli stepped in while still cradling the child, "Alright, I can't have someone's blood stain the entrance to my shop, bad for business."

Young Mando kept her position as Toro stood still actually afraid of what she could do to him.

"You're right Peli, it would be a shame to kill this amateur before he actually learned something in this profession," young Mando removed her blaster and blade, she stepped back watching Toro rub his neck in distain while Mando shook his head playfully.

Toro turned to Peli and thanked her for her hospitality while noticing the strange child in her arms. In anger, Toro mounted his speeder as Mando finished securing his gear in the back when young Mando saw him off.

"Have fun Papi," she spoke as sarcastic as she could.

Mando just tilted his head and then mounted his own speeder following Toro who sped off in embarrassment.

* * *

The two rode through the Tatooine desert, hovering above the sand, and making their way towards the target when Mando signaled to halt.

"What's going on?" Toro questioned.

"Look. Up ahead," Mando pointed out something in the distance.

Toro dismounted his speeder and took out his binocs and spoke under his breath, "Who's an amateur now?" he was proud of himself and tried not to let the comments from the child Mandalorian get to him.

Toro walked a few feet and peered through the lens to see two Banthas and Tusken Raiders, "I heard the locals talking about this filth," Toro stated harshly not taking other cultures into consideration.

"Tuskens think they're the locals. Everyone else is just trespassing," Mando informed.

Toro scoffed at Mando's statement and continued to insult, "Well whatever the filth call themselves they best keep their distance."

"Yeah? Why don't you tell them yourself?" Mando said as two Tusken Raiders snuck up on Toro ready to attack.

Jumping back a few feet, Toro was ready to draw his blaster but Mando knew how to deal with Tuskens, "Relax," Mando insured Toro when he began to sign language to one of the Raiders.

"What are you doing?" Toro asked confused.

"Negotiating," Mando finished signing as the Raider signed back.

"What's going on?" Toro had no clue what was unfolding before him and if Mando wasn't there to help who knew the situation Toro would have been in.

"We need passage across their land," Mando watched the Tusken finish signing when Mando outstretched his hand, "Let me see the binocs."

"Why?"

Mando only had to give a look at Toro when he surrendered it.

"Hey! What?" Toro stammered in anger as Mando gave the Raider the binocs, "Those were brand new."

"Yeah? They were," when Mando hopped on his speeder and drove off.

The two continued their journey riding through the desert as Mando signaled to stop. Mando hopped off commanding Toro to get down. Confused on what to do Toro followed Mando as they laid on a sand dune scanning the perimeter.

"All right, tell me what you see?" Mando quizzed Toro really seeing for himself how skilled this kid was.

"Dewback. Looks like the rider is still attached," getting the answer correct Toro and Mando saw a large creature dragging a deceased body, "Is that her? Is that the target?"

"I don't know. I'll go. You cover me," Mando drew his blaster, "Stay down," he instructed when he made his way towards the Dewback.

In caution Mando tried to settle down the creature so it wouldn't run off so he could get a look at the body. From afar Toro peaked over the sand dune to get a clarification of the situation.

"Well is it her? Is she dead?" he shouted.

"It's another bounty hunter," Mando informed.

"Hey, I hope you don't plan on keeping all that stuff for yourself because I kind of packed light and if need be I might have to borrow some supplies from you," Toro kind of realized now why the young Mandalorian thought he was an amateur, since he didn't prepare for the journey quite well, "Can I at least have that blaster?"

But Mando wasn't listening instead he found a tracking fob beep rapidly on the deceased hunters belt when Mando peered up and realized his exposure.

"Get down!" Mando exclaimed as he got shot in the armor, scaring off the Dewback.

Mando ran for cover but got hit again in the back from a long-range shot as Toro questioned on what happened.

"Sniper bolt. Only a MK-modified rifle could make that shot," Mando explained.

"Are you alright?" Toro casually asked.

"Yeah. Hit me in the Beskar, and at that range Beskar held up."

"Wait, I don't wear any Beskar," it dawned on Toro.

"Nope," Mando said.

"Well, so what do we do?"

"You see where that shot came from?"

"Yeah, it came from the ridge," Toro pointed in the distance to a long chain of mountains.

"Okay, we're gonna wait until dark," Mando was formulating a plan.

"Well, what if she escapes?"

"She's got the high ground. She'll wait for us to make the first move. I'm gonna rest. You take the first watch and stay low," Mando instructed as he made way to the speeders and left Toro perched on the dune.

* * *

Day turned to night, Toro knew now was as any good of time to attack, "All right, suns are down. Time to ride, Mando," he peered behind getting a look at the sleeping Mandalorian.

"Come on, wake up," Toro approached Mando who propped himself against one of the speeders with his legs outstretched, "Look at you, asleep on the job, old man. Huh and I'm seen as the amateur, pathetic brat."

Toro chuckled to himself and began drawing his blaster as if in a showdown with Mando. Pleased with himself, Toro pulled his blaster several times believing his antics weren't being viewed when Mando turned his head.

"Are you done?" Mando said annoyed.

Embarrassed Toro put his blaster away and scratched his head hoping Mando didn't hear him call the other Mandalorian a pathetic brat, "Yeah. I was just, you know, waking you up. Come on," Toro tried not to look at him but Mando drew near.

"And don't call my daughter names, it's not nice."

"Yeah, sure thing," Toro put his hands up in surrender not wanting to pick a fight.

"Now get on the bike," Mando began to reveal his plan, "Ride as fast as you can, towards those rocks."

"That's your plan," Toro scolded, "She'll snipe us right off the bikes."

The two of them mounted their speeders when Mando threw an item at him, "It's a flash charge. We alternate shots, it'll blind any scope temporarily. Combine that with our speed and we got a chance."

"A chance?" Toro was starting to believe that this Mandalorian wasn't all what he was cracked up to be.

"Hey, you wanted this. Get ready," Mando reminded.

They both revived up their bikes and flew at high speed towards the ravine.

* * *

Fennac Shand was at the ready, she had the two assailants in her scope, but was getting repeatedly blinded by flash charges being propelled in the sky, not giving up she fired blinded and missed her targets. Luckily one flash charge faltered and allowed her to knock the Mandalorian off his speeder, but he was able to fire one last flash charge in order to get his partner to safety.

Fennac allowed the charge to settle when she had the Mandalorian back in her scope and took the shot knocking him off his feet. She kept him in her sights just about to take him out permanently when a voice spoke behind her.

"Not so fast, Fennac," Toro had his blaster drawn on his target pleased he had the upper hand when he never expected her to fight back.

Quickly Fennac flung a small blade making Toro step back in surprise, giving her a window to attack. The two became intertwined in a hand-to-hand combat as Fennec was over powering Toro easily.

She got him in an arm lock just about to break it when Mando made his presence known, "Nice distraction," Mando said to Toro as he slightly was making fun of Toro's rookie mistakes.

Fennac put her hands up in surrender knowing her time was up while Toro massaged his bruised arm and ego.

"Yeah, good work, partner," Toro tried to make it seem like he had everything under control.

"Cuff yourself," Mando threw Fennac some binders when he reminded Toro to go find his blaster.

Following orders Toro left as Fennac started to speak, "A Mandalorian. It's been a long time since I've seen one of your kind. Ever been to Tolarian? How about recently to Nevarro? I heard things didn't go so well there, but it looks like you got off easy on Nevarro."

Mando just stared at her silently, understanding how she heard about the situation on Nevarro but how was she aware about Tolarian? He knew he had not been marked.

"You don't have to worry about getting to Tolarian, Coruscant, Nevarro, or anywhere else, once we turn you in. You know, I really should thank you. You're my ticket into the Guild," Toro said to Fennac enthused but she just responded with a dry 'you're welcome' as Mando lead her away.

The three walked down the mountain towards Mando and Toro's form of transportation when Fennac stated the obvious, "Uh-oh. Looks like one of us has to walk."

"Or we could drag you," Mando pushed her hard to the ground showing his authority.

Toro and Mando walked a few feet away in order to discuss their situation.

"All right, so what is the plan?" Toro asked unable to come up with any of his own.

"I need you to go find that Dewback we saw."

"And leave you here with my bounty and my ride?" Toro pointed out, "Yeah, I don't think so, Mando. Your daughter might think I'm an amateur but don't take me for a fool."

Realizing Toro wouldn't bite Mando scanned the desert for a thermal reading and spotted the Dewback miles away, "Okay, I'll do it. Watch her, and don't let her get near the bike. She's no good to us dead," Mando ended when he headed out into the desert on foot.

The suns were beginning to rise, Toro sat relaxed on his bike, his feet kicked up while watching the bored Fennac sit in the sand when she began to talk, " Oh, it's been a while. Oh, look the suns are coming up," she made small talk but Toro wasn't having it.

"Quiet."

"Look, there's still time to make my rendezvous in Mos Espa. Take me to it and I can pay you double the price on my head," she offered.

"I don't care about the money," Toro blatantly said.

"Oh so the Mandalorian keeps all the money for himself."

"Only because I let him."

"Doesn't seem that way," she scoffed, "I mean, it seems like he's calling all the shots."

"Shows what you know. I hired Mando, this is my job," Toro was getting frustrated, "Bringin' you in will make me a full member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild."

"You already have something the Guild values far more than me," she planted the seed, "You just don't see it."

"What?"

"The Mandalorian. His armor alone is worth more then my bounty."

"I already told you, I don't care about the money," Toro reminded but realized there were two Mandalorians with two sets of armor.

"Then think what it would do for your reputation," this got Toro's attention, "The word is two Mandalorians shot up the Guild on Nevarro, they took some high value target and went rogue."

"That Mandalorian?" Toro pondered, "And the one back at the hangar?"

"Like I said, you don't see many. You bring the Guild those traitors, and they'll welcome you with open arms. Your name will be legendary," Fennac hoped she sealed the deal.

Toro was perplexed, he didn't know what to do, "How can we be sure Mando and his daughter are the ones?"

"Word is, they still have the target with them. Some say it's a child."

Just as she said those words Toro remembered the woman mechanic holding onto a small child like creature, the only confirmation he needed.

"Look, if you're afraid to take them on, fear not. I can help you with that. Take some advice kid. You wanna be a bounty hunter? Make the best deal for yourself and survive," Fennac could see she had won him over.

Toro put his blaster away as the two walked towards each other, Fennac held up her hands so Toro could unbind her. They stood face to face, analyzing each other before Toro point blank shot Fennac.

"That's good advice," Toro spoke as Fennac dropped to the sand, "But if I took those binders off of you I'd be a dead man," he knelt in front of her displaying his authority, "And if the two Mandalorians are worth more than you are, well…who wouldn't want to be a legend? Thanks for the tip," Toro left her body right where it fell and instead sped off to put his formulating plan into action.

* * *

"Can you take the kid for a bit, if I'm ever going to finish your dad's repairs by hand with out my droids I am going to have to work," Peli said handing the child over to young Mando.

"Sure thing," young Mando took the child with her into the ship and put him in his sleeping quarters, hoping he would fall asleep.

Luckily the kid stayed put while young Mando waited up for her father. She decided now would be any good of time to rebraid her hair, it was getting to long for the style she preferred and would have to come up with a new one to hold her thick hair back. Removing her helmet, young Mando released her locks, peered into her tiny mirror, and used her fingers as a comb. She sectioned off a portion of her hair, braided it and wrapped it in the back of her head, securing it with multiple hair accessories.

She began to repeat her previous action when she heard approaching footsteps. Quickly she put her helmet back on and tucked her remaining loose hair up into it. Hearing the footsteps draw closer these didn't sound like her father's, his was quiet practically soundless, only attuned ears – like hers – could distinguish his, no these were someone else's.

In apprehension young Mando had her hand on her blaster as she peered around the corner to find the amateur partner, her father teamed up with, roaming the ship.

"Hey what are you doing here? Where's my dad?" young Mando questioned with her hand still on her blaster.

"Here you are," Toro began, "Your dad wants you to help us with our bounty, she's a real handful."

"Isn't that why he has you, to do the grunt work, my father only gives me the pristine duties."

"Like what babysitting," Toro fired back while slowly approaching her.

"Bravo, you actually came back with an insult, but the real insult is you because I've been in the Guild since I was fifteen, how old are you?" young Mando started to chuckle seeing this guy as not a threat at all.

"Wow you got me good," Toro waved his finger at her as he stood face to face, "But if I have learned anything from today it would be from you."

"Really? And what did your thick skull actually obtain?"

"It's just you're so focused on my mouth instead of watching my hand."

Young Mando peered down but noticed his right hand was empty.

"Made you look," as his left hand was in his pocket hiding a stun gun.

Before she even realized the sneak attack, Toro got off one shot immediately sending a blue electric shock from the barrel directly into young Mando's body. The shock intensified because of her armor, which was unable to absorb any of the energy, and instead sent it through her structure. Immediately young Mando seized up and fell unconscious to the ground, while she faintly heard Toro tie her up and slip her grappling hook around her neck.

* * *

Mando tamed the Dewback easily as these creatures were use to riders, he trekked his way to the ravine where Toro waited only to find Fennac's dead body. Mando sighed in frustration not knowing where Toro went and why he killed their bounty. Not seeing any other option, Mando rode back to town and straight to the hangar where he saw Toro's bike. Not wanting to take any risks Mando drew his blaster wary of what may unfold.

Slowly Mando walked in when he noticed no one around apart from the three pit droids who were hiding in Peli's quarters, he continued towards his ship when he heard Toro's voice echo from inside the Crest.

"Took you long enough, Mando," from the darkness four images emerged as they walked out onto the platform.

Peli pushed young Mando – who was strung up by her neck ready to be hanged – to the edge of the ship's platform because Toro had his blaster dug in Peli's back while he held onto the child.

"Looks like I'm calling the shots now. Huh, partner?"

Furious, Mando pointed his weapon directly at Toro ready to take the shot but young Mando stood on her tiptoes, struggling not to go any further because with one more push she would hang.

"Drop your blaster and raise'em," Toro instructed of Mando.

Seeing no other option Mando did what he was told when young Mando shouted through gritted teeth, "Don't do it!"

Toro was impressed that she had more guts than he thought because death literally was staring her in the face, but she didn't seem to be bothered in the least.

"Quiet!" Toro said inching her forward making her tighten her neck further trying to lessen the tension.

Young Mando felt like a ballerina, dancing on the tips of her toes, but the finale could be her last.

"Cuff him," Toro demanded of Peli when he shoved her with his blaster.

Peli made her way towards the Mandalorian and noticed him, discretely, double tap the tip of his blaster in the sand before he let it go, finding this odd she followed Toro's demands when he continued talking.

"You both are Guild traitors, Mando and his annoying brat," Toro poked her with the end of his blaster nudging her to certain death with a chuckle, "And I'm willing to bet that this here is the target you helped escape," Toro pointed to the child in his arm.

Peli made her way behind Mando, binders in her hands when she understood the double tap he did with his blaster, it was a warning for his daughter to shut her eyes.

"You're smarter than you look," Peli whispered pretending to bind Mando's hands as he hide a flash charge behind his head.

"Fennac was right. Bringing you two in won't just make me a member of the Guild, it will make me legendary," Toro held his blaster directly at Mando ready to make his kill but Mando struck first.

He ignited the flash charge temporarily blinding Toro when he began firing recklessly any which way, but repeatedly missed Mando. Understanding the situation he was about to be put in, Toro slide young Mando off her feet and used her as a human shield.

She withered like a fish on a hook but Toro stayed firmly behind her, knowing her Beskar armor would take the blow so then he could line up the perfect shot to kill Mando.

Time was of the essence, Mando had to think quickly before his daughter lost consciousness and then her life. He saw his window of opportunity and took it. Rapidly he fired the wire above cutting young Mando loose and sending her plummeting to the ground. With this exposure Mando took a few shots to the chest but nothing his Beskar armor couldn't handle. Once Toro's shield was taken out of play, he believed he still had the high ground but was quickly taken out with one shot.

Both Mando and Peli ran towards young Mando hoping she was okay as she coughed and simultaneously gasped for air. Mando cut her loose and removed the wire around her neck looking her over for any signs of serious injuries. She waved him off and squeezed out two words, "The kid."

Peli immediately ran towards Toro's still body while Mando warned her to stay back.

"Gotta get it," she said in worry as Mando turned Toro's dead body over, revealing no child in his arms, "Where is it?"

The two of them searched when they heard a cooing behind some boxes. The child peered around with a smile on its face waiting to be discovered.

"There you are," Peli said in joy while the child raised its arms to be held," Are you hiding from us? Huh? Look at you," Peli picked him up bouncing him in her arms, "That's all right. I know. That was really loud for your big old ears, wasn't it? It's okay," Peli stroked the child's head as it joyfully babbled and cooed.

Mando inspected Toro's body before looting a small satchel off of him. Mando went to his daughter and helped her up.

"I'm okay…really," she said in a strained voice.

He nodded his head knowing he couldn't coddle her and went to collect the child.

"Be careful with him," Peli said handing him over to Mando," So, I take it you didn't get paid?" she said awkwardly.

Mando reached for the satchel he took from Toro and released the overflow of credits in her hands.

"That cover me?" Mando asked.

"Yeah. Yes, this is gonna cover you?" she said in shock watching the three of them board the Razor Crest, "All right, pit droids! Let's drag this otta here!"

The pit droids squeaked not knowing how to dispose of a body when she responded, "I don't know, drag it to Beggar's Canyon."

The engines fired up nicely, all issues with the Razor Crest seemed fixed as Mando took it to the skies, unaware of the mysterious being – who tailed his daughter from before – was inspecting Fennac Shand's body in the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Mando attended to the child so his daughter could rest, he put the child down to sleep as it quickly drifted away. Mando wrapped it tightly in a blanket and heard the sound of soft snores, the child should sleep through the night, he hoped.

Knowing one child of his was at ease, he went in search of the other in order to inspect the injuries she had sustained. He peered around the corner, not wanting to startle her plus not wanting to bombard her either, but he could see her struggle.

The only mirror young Mando had was a 4x4, not enough to view the damage to her neck, but she still tried. Rolling down her tunic she could see the developing bruise marking her skin from ear to ear.

She stretched upwards trying to inspect the worse of her injury but the mirror was to small and to dirty. Getting frustrated young Mando reached for a healing ointment that could be used for cuts, bites, and burns. She stuck her gloved finger into the cream and saw the mess she was creating, feeling defeated she slammed her foot against the wall sending the mirror to the floor, but was caught mid-air by her father.

Realizing her neck was exposed, young Mando quickly tried to roll her tunic back up when her father stopped her. He sat opposite and reached for her, but she kept her head down hiding her exposed skin, this interaction was seen as violating the code, even if it was an injury but Mando didn't care, he had to lesson her pain.

"It's okay," he tried to reassure her as she kept her head still down.

"But," she said not knowing what to say.

"I don't care," Mando intently looked at her while he acquired the cream and removed his glove.

Snapping her head up faster than she would have liked, she stared up at him in shock that he was breaking the code, but when it came to the safety of his daughter he would break them all.

"Come here," Mando waved her forward as she slide over gently, "Head up," he guided her with his other hand and inspected the injury for himself.

The wound was red, most likely from rubbing on the wire when she struggled, and yet was starting to turn purple because the deep bruising began to manifest. He dipped his finger into the cream, so he could spread it evenly across her wound, gently he held the back of her head with one hand when he made contact with the other. Taken aback, young Mando tensed sending a groan through her raspy voice box.

"Did I hurt you?" Mando stopped.

"No, it's just…" she couldn't say any more and Mando knew why, the last time the two had skin-to-skin contact was almost a year ago.

His touch felt alienated to her, unrecognizable, and it shouldn't, she hated that whenever her father caressed her cheek she couldn't feel his touch, instead her helmet absorbed his gesture and it wasn't fair.

She tried to stay strong but he knew why she was reacting in this manner. It was hard for him also, everything Omera said to him came to fruition, he had missed out on watching his daughter grow up. All the small details he couldn't witness over the years since she donned the helmet at age ten, all the tiny quarks she had developed since swearing into the Creed, but he knew nothing else.

Mando didn't want to upset her but was about to place his hand underneath her helmet to finally stroke her cheek, when he noticed something escape from the back of her helmet. Slowly he finished applying the cream when he moved his exposed hand behind her shoulder and pulled out a handful of brown hair. He let the strands comb through his fingers as they fell over her armor. The ends of her hair slightly curled while reaching the middle of her chest where he couldn't believe how long it had grown from the previous year.

"I didn't know how long your hair had become," he said in awe.

"Yeah, I was restyling it when that jerk ambushed me," she informed while tucking it back into her helmet.

"It looks nice."

"Thank you."

"Don't raise your tunic until the cream soaks in fully," he instructed.

"Okay."

"You're a fast healer," when he put his glove back on and placed his index finger on the bottom edge of her helmet, showcasing for her to keep her chin up. Young Mando nodded her head in agreement when her father made his way to the cockpit unknowing the start of his daughter's tears.

The Razor Crest made its way to a free floating space station where it landed with clearance. Taking precaution, Mando lowered the hatch and told his daughter to stay close to him as they went in search for the man who was in charge. Naturally following her father's orders, they left the ship and were met by several stares, this young Mando was use to, even somewhat welcomed, but the fear came with the name.

"Mando," a large man with white hair and a beard approached them, "Is that you under that bucket?"

He extended his hand as Mando accepted and greeted him by name, "Ran."

The two shook hands when Ran's attention fell on young Mando, "Whoa, never thought I'd see two of you, and who might you be?" Ran addressed young Mando when her father answered for her.

"This is my daughter."

"Daughter? Didn't think your kind were allowed to procreate, but here I stand corrected," Ran pointed at young Mando glaring at her like she was some kind of miracle, "Daughter, huh, never thought you'd be the type," when Ran began to think, recollecting something from the past when he continued.

"Well I didn't really know if I'd ever see you in these parts again. Good to see you, you know, to be honest I was a little surprised when you reached out to me. You know, cause I….hear things," Ran insinuated but then came forth, "Like, maybe things between you and the Guild aren't working out."

"I'll be fine," Mando kept brief.

"Okay. Well, you know the policy. No questions. And you, you're welcome back here anytime, and his kin," Ran put his arms around the both of them and guided them to another location of the facility.

The three of them walked while Mando got straight to business, "So what's the job?"

"Yeah, one of our associates ran afoul of some competitors and got himself caught. So, I'm putting together a crew to spring him. It's a five person job. I got four. All I need is the ride, and you brought it."

"The ship wasn't part of the deal," Mando informed.

"Well, the Crest is the only reason I let you back in here."

Both Mando and his daughter glared at Ran in frustration.

"What's the look? Is that gratitude? Uh-huh. I think it is," Ran began to laugh, "Plus the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, she gets her looks from you," Ran belted out a hardy laugh while walking off.

The both of them just gazed at one another where Mando could sense his daughter's unlikeness for Ran, and by what was unraveling before them, technically Mando couldn't help and agree.

Ran lead Mando and young Mando to an area where a bald man with some red stubble on his face resided as he polished a few of his weapons. He turned when Ran addressed his as Mayfeld.

"Yeah," he said in a Boston accent.

"This is Mando and his daughter, you know the guy I was telling you about. We use to do jobs way back when," Ran informed Mayfeld as he drew near.

"This is the guy," Mayfeld didn't seem impressed, "Hey and they come pint sized," Mayfeld pointed at young Mando.

In reaction she took one step forward, Vibroblade already in hand, but her father blocked her with his arm, sparing Mayfeld.

"Whoa, no disrespect there sweetheart," Mayfeld put his hands up appalled by her actions, "Didn't know your type were so sensitive."

Young Mando despised whenever someone called her sweetie, sweetheart, honey, or anything else that was demeaning of her title. She just needed the okay from her father to end this degenerate, but knew she wouldn't get his approval, she would just have to put up with this loud mouth.

She stepped back, slamming her blade into her gauntlet while never unlocking her glare from the idiot. Sensing the tension, Ran gave a little back story on how he knew Mando.

"Yeah, we were all young trying to make a name for ourselves, but running with a Mandalorian, that was…that brought us some reputation."

"Oh yeah? What did he get out of it?" Mayfeld questioned staring Mando down.

Ran just laughed and reminisced in the memory, "I asked him that one time. You remember what you said, Mando?" Ran paused and turned to Mayfeld answering for Mando, "Target practice," Ran belted out a belly laugh," Target practice," he repeated, "Let me tell you kiddo your old man sure lived up to his name, those are some tough boots to fill," Ran stated to young Mando and turned back to her father, "We did some crazy stuff, didn't we?"

"That was a long time ago," Mando said to both Ran and his daughter.

"Well, unfortunately I don't go out anymore. You understand? So, uh, Mayfeld, he's gonna run point on this job," Ran informed while Mayfeld waved in a sarcastic manner getting Mando's attention, "If he says it, it's like it's coming from me. You good with that?" Ran said to Mando instead of actually asking him.

"You tell me," Mando replied staring down Mayfeld.

Ran couldn't help and laugh at Mando's response, "You haven't changed one bit."

"Yeah, well, things have changed around here," Mayfeld chimed in with irritation.

"Well, if it's any conciliation, Mayfeld here, he's…he's one of the best triggermen I've ever seen. Former Imperial sharpshooter," Ran stated.

"That's not saying much," young Mando said loudly for Mayfeld to hear when he turned in anger.

"I wasn't a Stormtrooper, sweetheart," Mayfeld left when Ran let out a chuckle and turned to Mando.

"Don't take long, does it," already sensing the distain among the crew.

Everyone met by Mando's ship as Mayfeld inspected it from the outside.

"Razor Crest? I can't believe that thing can fly. Looks like a Canto Bight slot machine," Mayfeld joked but seemed to be completely serious.

As everyone drew closer Mayfeld began to introduce the others who would be joining their team.

"The good-looking fellow there with the horns, that's Burg."

A massive Devaronian, with red skin and large devil like horns situated on top of his head, carried a large container and dropped it upon sight of the two Mandalorians.

"This may surprise you, but he's our muscle," Mayfeld included.

Burg approached in a menacing way, sizing both up while sniffing and grunting, establishing his supremacy, "So, these are Mandalorians," Burg circled them like a shark, "I thought they'd be bigger."

Mayfeld just chuckled keeping his distance and knew the outcome to insulting their stature. Mayfeld moved on and introduced a droid that had an appearance like a bug, "Droid's name is Zero."

The machine drew near with no greeting when Mando noticed someone was missing, "I thought you said you had four?" Mando questioned Ran when a woman's voice came from behind.

"He does."

Mando turned around to see a purple Twi'lek approach with a hint of hostility inflicted in her voice, "Hello Mando."

"Xi'an," Mando replied in distain.

"Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand," Xi'an twirled a small dagger in her hand when she hissed and made her move, putting the dagger to Mando's throat but he never flinched.

Young Mando didn't know how to react or if she should even react because her father seemed calm and stood his ground.

"Nice to see you, too," Mando blatantly said not at all pleased to see her.

Realizing she wasn't getting a rile out of him, Xi'an laughed wickedly and removed her blade, "I've missed you."

Everyone sort of stared in confusion wondering the two's history but Xi'an was pre-occupied by Mando's armor.

"This is shiny. You wear it well," she stayed close to Mando really drinking him in.

"Do we need to leave the room or something," Mayfeld could feel the tension emitting from the two, but it was the wrong kind.

"Well, Xi'an's been a little heartbroken since Mando left the group," Ran chimed in.

"Aw. You gonna be okay, honey?" Mayfeld sarcastically said but Xi'an's attention quickly moved from Mando to his daughter.

"And who's this?" Xi'an pointed her dagger at young Mando in a threatening way.

"That's Mando's daughter," Ran answered when past events started to clear up for him.

"Daughter?" Xi'an spat.

"Uh-oh is this a family reunion we should be worried about," Mayfeld stated.

"More like a punch in the gut," Ran pointed out, "Let me take a wild guess on how old you are," Ran said to young Mando, "Would you be eighteen?"

"Almost," young Mando said confused on where Ran was taking this.

"Mando you sly dog you," Ran smiled gleefully but Xi'an pressed her lips together and bit her tongue.

"What?" Mayfeld was intrigued and so was young Mando, but knew she couldn't instigate the conversation and was glad Mayfeld could.

"Enough of this already," Mando demanded but the damage was done.

"Anara," was all Ran said.

"Anara? Should I know who that is?" Mayfeld questioned looking around for another member.

"Don't you dare speak her treacherous name," Xi'an shouted feeling scolded.

"Who is she?" young Mando couldn't hold back and spoke directly to her father.

Hesitating for as long as he could Mando finally spoke, "You're mother," he could see the torment emitting from his daughter by the reveal, and upset she had to find out this way from strangers.

Throughout his daughter's life he kept the stories about her mother extremely vague, not even telling young Mando her mother's real name, in fear she would discover who she really was. Mando couldn't have that and now regretted ever coming here, but he needed the money in order to support his now two children.

"Whoa, that seemed like a big reveal for you sweetheart," Mayfeld went to pat young Mando on the head when she couldn't hold back any more and power drove Mayfeld to the floor.

"Easy everyone," Ran put his hands out hoping no one else would spring into action, trying to calm the tension in the room, "Please let him up," Ran asked of young Mando when she gave Mayfeld one last push hard in the chest before she rose forcefully.

"Geez, hope you're not holding a grudge like she is Xi'an," Mayfeld said while slowly getting to his feet and rubbing his body from the impact.

"Oh, I'm all business now. Learned from the best," Xi'an pointed her dagger at Mando when Ran had enough.

"All right. Everyone cool it until you get on the ship. Right now we don't have much time," Ran finished as the crew walked forward.

Mando sighed in distress and looked at his daughter who ignored his glare when the Devoronian came from behind and grunted, sizing Mando and young Mando again. Burg spoke in a deep groggily voice and said only one word 'tiny' and laughed all the way to the ship.

The droid, Zero, sat in the Razor Crest's cockpit going over a necessary checklist the ship had to provide for the mission.

"Fuel, navigation, hyperdrive, landing gear, comms," Zero plugged into the ship's communications when a previous message from Greef Karga played.

"Mando…I received…I received wonderful news," the message came in and out, skipping as if being disrupted, "Upon your…upon your…deliver the quarry, deliver the," and then the message quickly shut down.

Perplexed on why he couldn't fully obtain the message Zero was about to try again when a voice broke his concentration.

"Why are you snooping?" young Mando released a button shutting off the comms.

"Snooping, I am unaware of that term," Zero stated.

"Pry, meddle, poke your nose into, take your pick, but stay out of our transmissions otherwise my dad will have no problem turning you into scrap metal, comply?"

"Yes, I comply," Zero responded.

"Good, wouldn't want us to get off on the wrong foot," young Mando patted the wall and exited the cockpit.

"So, the package is being moved on a fortified transport ship," Mayfeld illuminated the plans to an elongated ship, "Now, we got a limited window to board, find our friend, get him out of there before they make their jump."

"That's a New Republic prison ship," Mando pointed out with a hint of panic, "Your man wasn't taken by a rival syndicate. He was arrested."

"So what," Mayfeld said nonchalant while Burg grunted in approval.

"A job is a job," Ran stated.

"That's a max security transport and I'm not looking for that kind of heat," Mando informed.

"Well neither are we. So just don't mess up," Ran demanded.

"The good news for you is the ship is manned by droids. Still hate the machines, Mando?" Xi'an asked playfully when Zero appeared.

"Despite recent modifications, the ship is still quite a mess. The power lines are leaking, the navigation is intermittent, and the hyperdrive is only operating at 67.3% efficiency. We have much better ships. Why are we using this one?" Zero informed as he walked his way towards Ran.

"Cause the Razor Crest is off the old Imperial and the New Republic grid. It's a ghost," Ran clarified.

"Yeah, and we need a ship that can get close enough to jam New Republic code," Mayfeld said while putting up a new hologram, "So, when we drop out of hyperspace here, if we immediately bank into this kind of altitude, we should be right in their blind spot, which will give us just enough time for your ship to scramble our signal," Mayfeld ended almost in a smile.

"It's not possible. Even for the Crest," Mando said.

"That's why he's flying," Ran tilted his head at Zero, which did not sit well with Mando but made Mayfeld laugh hysterically, "Mando, I know you're a pretty good pilot, but we need you on the trigger. Not on the wheel," Ran stated.

"Don't worry Mandalorian. My response time is quicker than organics. And I'm smarter too," Zero said in utter confidence, but a loud laugh emitted from the entrance of the Crest as young Mando stood leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"All right, yeah. That's good," Ran pushed off Zero making him join the others as they boarded the ship when Ran turned to talk with Mando one on one, "Forgive the programming. He's a little rough around the edges. But he is the best."

"How can you trust it?" Mando questioned.

"You know me Mando. I don't trust anybody," Ran put his arm around Mando when he brought up something he knew Mando would be stubborn about, "Now I don't want to ruffle any feathers, but I think the kid should stay here. This job is really only made for five and with her there I don't want any complications. I need a done deal job, you understand Mando," Ran tried to sound confident but Mando just turned and gazed declaring a no deal.

"She's coming with," Mando confirmed when he walked on board the Crest as young Mando playfully saluted Ran and followed her father.

"Just like the good old days," Ran shouted at Mando but there was no response.

Ran stood on the bridge watching the Razor Crest roar to life, rise into the air, and make its way for departure.

The entire team was kept in the lower deck when young Mando hide all of her art supplies before the mission, she hoped none of them would snoop around because she also hide the child from view.

Mando and his daughter hoped the child wouldn't make much noise where she gave him some of her old stuff to play with. Just in case Mando told her to stay in the lower deck to keep an eye on them as he monitored the droid.

Burg continued pacing back and forth restlessly while Mayfeld sat and Xi'an occupied herself by balancing a dagger on her finger. She kept seeing Burg out of the corner of her eye and it was starting to annoy her.

"Will you sit down?" she exclaimed but Burg just grunted at her when she hissed back, young Mando kept to the shadows but close enough to view as her presence didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey guys behave yourselves otherwise our babysitter will give us a time out," Mayfeld joked showcasing where young Mando stood, "We can see you, sweetheart," he laughed obnoxiously and waved at her but quickly stopped with her reply.

"Good."

Zero piloted the Crest in ease, punching in his coordinates as Mando observed from his daughter's usual seat. He despised being taken out of the pilots seat especially since this was his ship.

"Calculations complete. Jumping to hyperspace now," Zero pulled a lever and the ship speed off smoothly making its way to the mission, "Feel free to join the others. I will handle it from here," Zero suggested.

Uneasy with the situation Mando complied because he disliked worse leaving his daughter alone with the three cretins below.

Not taking Xi'an's advice, Burg continued his pacing when he began to get curious. He started to go through drawers that were only filled with extra parts for the Crest, unable to find anything he liked, Burg went to press some buttons on a keypad trying to open a hatch when young Mando stepped in.

"Hey, over exposed sun tan, stop going into things that aren't yours," she put her hand on the panel and pushed her body in front cutting off his attempt.

"Come on sweetheart, haven't you ever heard of 'Mi casa es su casa,'" Mayfeld chuckled hoping to see her get pummeled when Mando intervened.

He pushed her behind his body, situating himself between her and Burg, where Mayfeld could smell an unnecessary fight and tried to settle everyone down.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm a little particular about my personal space, too. So let's just do this job. We get in, we get out, and you don't have to see our faces anymore," Mayfeld said.

"Someone tell me why we even need a Mandalorian?" Burg questioned in a threatening way.

"Well apparently they're the greatest warriors in the galaxy. So they say," Mayfeld stated but a bit skeptic himself, even though young Mando had already demonstrated some moves on him.

"Then why are they all dead?" Burg insulted but Mando kept his arm across his daughter to prevent her impulse.

In disrespect Mayfeld and Xi'an both laughed at Burg's comment when Mayfeld's curiosity peaked.

"Well, we know nothing about the kid," Mayfeld pointed to young Mando, "But Xi'an, you flew with Mando. Is he as good as they say?"

"Ask him about the job on Alzoc III," Xi'an said while still balancing her dagger on the tip of her finger.

Mando despised how they were prying into his past, especially revealing it around his daughter who knew very little about his previous life.

"I did what I had to," Mando declared in discrete.

"Oh but you liked it. See I know who you really are, or at least I use to, before you got tamed," Xi'an glared at young Mando declaring her responsible for her father's tranquility.

"And they never take off the helmet?" Mayfeld asked Xi'an when she nodded 'no.'

"This is the way," she mocked their motto and placed a hand over her heart while chuckling.

"Huh, I wonder what you both look like under there," Mayfeld pondered envisioning all sorts of ideas as Mando and his daughter continued glaring in silence, "Maybe they're Gungans," Mayfeld chuckled, "Is that why yousa don't wanna show your face?"

"Maybe you should spare us from yours, I have a Stormtrooper helmet in the back," young Mando spat unable to handle the ridicule any more.

In surprise Burg and Xi'an laughed at her insult but Mayfeld just scrunched up his face and shouted, reminding everyone that he was never a Stormtrooper, but no one was listening because they were still too busy laughing.

Once the roars settled down Mayfeld continued putting the heat back on the Mandalorians, "You ever seen his face," he asked Xi'an.

"A lady never tells," Xi'an twirled one of her purple lekku's when young Mando snorted.

"Aw. Come on, Mando. We all gotta trust each other here. You gotta show us something, if not you, then how about the kid. I'm sure she adopted some of your features. Come one. Just lift the helmets up. Come on. Let's all see your eyes," Mayfeld told more then requested of them.

Mando continued standing his ground, keeping his arm between them and his daughter when Mayfeld nudged his head signaling for Burg to step in.

"I'll do it," without hesitation Burg leaped for young Mando but Mando wouldn't have it.

He acquired Burg's arm and swung him to the floor but on his way down Burg hit the panel young Mando was trying to protect from before. The door slide up instantly revealing the child who was busy playing with the items young Mando gave him. Everyone became enthralled upon sight especially Mayfeld.

"Whoa! What is that?" Mayfeld and Xi'an got up from their seats to inspect, "You get lonely up here, buddy? Wait a minute, did you two make that?" Mayfeld looked between Mando and Xi'an, "Oh wait no because you got dumped," Mayfeld glared at Xi'an who's face was turning red like Burg's skin, "What is it, like a pet or something?"

"Yeah, it's my pet," young Mando hoped the lie was bought.

"Didn't take you for the type, for a lot of things," Xi'an said to Mando while peering at his daughter, "Maybe that code of yours has made you soft."

Mayfeld wasn't listening to the others and spoke to young Mando, "Me, I was never really into pets. Yeah, I didn't have the temperament. Patience, you know. I mean, I tried, but never worked out. But I'm thinking, maybe I'll try again with this little fella," Mayfeld went to pick up the child but young Mando was done with his antics.

Her Vibroblade stuck in the side of Mayfeld's neck, the blade slightly shimmied back and forth causing little cuts that dug into his skin. Mayfeld grunted with some discomfort and rose, Burg and Xi'an was about to act but Mayfeld signaled them down, young Mando had the drop on him and one wrong move he would lose his head.

"Now my father hates when I get paint on the Crest's floor, imagine if I spilled your blood, my guess I would be grounded for a week, isn't that right Papi," young Mando explained.

"It is true, but I would let you off for this one circumstance," Mando joked when Zero announced that they were dropping out of hyperspace.

The droid pushed a button sending the ship into a sudden halt causing everyone to stumble and lose their balance.

"Commencing final approach now," Zero was going through the protocol without warning and no one was ready, "Cloaking signal, now," Zero punched the Crest as everyone went flying about when young Mando caught the child, who also stammered, and safely put him back in his quarters closing the hatch.

"Engaging coupling now," Zero continued when he locked the Crest to the prison transport ship, "Coupling confirmed. We are down. And relax. Commence extraction now."

"That useless droid didn't even give us a proper countdown," Xi'an spat.

"Z, are you sure they can't see us?" Mayfeld radioed over his individual comm trying to forget his embarrassing moment.

"The Razor Crest is scrambling our signature. It's impressive that this gunship had survived the Empire without being impounded."

"I need you to stay here, watch the droid," Mando instructed his daughter without the others hearing.

"Of course," young Mando agreed without argue and left the room.

"All right, we got a job to do. Mando, you're up," Mayfeld ordered.

Realizing he had to go through with this Mando opened the Crest's port hatch with his gauntlet, he grabbed a device and hooked it up to the prison transport while Mayfeld and Xi'an whispered in the distance. Not taking interest with their conversation, Mando continued hacking the transports portal hatch when his device light up green giving them access. Burg looked on and smiled devilishly at his crewmembers somehow knowing what they secretly discussed. Mando finished up when Burg and Xi'an glared at Mayfeld signaling that he was up.

"It's me?" Mayfeld actually questioned.

"Always you," Burg clarified.

Mayfeld lowered himself head first into the transport in order to take a gander, he pointed his blaster seeing two droids making their rounds. After the machines passed Mayfeld lowered himself into the New Republic transport as Xi'an followed, taking some cover Mayfeld radioed Zero.

"Get us to the control room."

Burg lurked at Mando in a menacing way before he jumped and landed with a loud thud below.

"Sub level three, now remember in order for me to have access to the transport I need you to upload the schematics to the Crest, immediately once you get to the control room," Zero reminded Mayfeld.

Before Mando made his departure he glanced over to see young Mando peering around the corner, he nodded his head and tapped the side of his helmet so she could listen closely in case he had to comm her on their frequency. Understanding his unspoken gesture she nodded back in compliance and headed to the cockpit.

Mando leaped down hearing Mayfeld finish up his conversation with Zero, "Yeah, I get it. Control room priority number one, over. All right, we're on the clock," he addressed the team, "When we engage those droids, they're gonna be all over us."

"I know the drill," Mando stated.

"Bio trackers activated. I've got eyes," Zero said where four dots appeared on his monitor.

"All right, let's go," Mayfeld lead the charge followed by the others.

The four ran down a main corridor when they came upon a main lane with prisoners on both sides. Each cell was filled with one prisoner of a different species and crime.

"I don't like this," Mando came right out and said.

"You were always paranoid," Xi'an informed.

"Is that true, Mando? Were you always paranoid? Or did your kid instill that in you?" Mayfeld spoke through gritted teeth when a prisoner banged against its cell diverting their attention.

"Approaching control room. Make a left at the next juncture," Zero informed tracking their whereabouts.

All four followed Zero's instructions when they heard something approach and took their battle stances. They waited in anticipation, believing a fight would manifest when a mouse droid wheeled ahead. Relieved and yet disappointed everyone's guard went down but Burg wanted to feel inferior.

"It's just a little mousey," Burg took out his blaster and encouraged the droid to come hither, "Come here, little mousey. Come here," but the droid could sense the danger and backed away.

Not liking its response, Burg shot it causing a ruckus and putting Mayfeld back on edge, "No Burg, what are you doing?" he said upset with his crewmember.

"What?" Burg thought nothing of it but his actions drew unwanted attention.

"Intruder alert. Open fire," a team of security droids pinned them when Mando blasted the droids first.

The team followed but everyone took cover when the droids rapidly fired back.

"We're to exposed here," Xi'an informed.

"If they get a signal out, it's not gonna matter," Mayfeld shouted while he shot at the droids with the blaster in his hand and a blaster he operated by a mechanical arm on his back, "Mando let's go! You're suppose to be something special," Mayfeld yelled as everyone looked back to find Mando missing, "I knew it. I knew it," Mayfeld said to the others when appearing from behind the security droids Mando stood, blaster in one hand, Vibroblade in the other.

Without further ado, Mando slide on the floor taking out a droid's leg while he shot at the others, once he stood a droid grabbed him pinning him to a cell door while trying to disarm Mando. With his quick reflexes, Mando dodged the droids maneuvers while plummeting his Vibroblade in another droids skull.

Burg and Xi'an were about to join in on the fight but Mayfeld stopped them. The droids opened fire on Mando knocking him off his feet but his Beskar took the hits. Not getting discouraged Mando released his grappling hook around one of the droids head knocking it into its comrade while severing it in the end. Three more droids approached, releasing blaster fire when Mando released his own, Mando ignited his flame thrower torching two of them and then blasting the last one point blank in the side of the head, leaving a huge smoking hole.

The prisoners yelled in approval as Burg, Xi'an, and Mayfeld scoffed in distain. Mando caught his breath when the crew walked past him and Mayfeld stated a snarky comment, "Make sure you clean up your mess," Mayfeld glared, Xi'an just smirked, while Burg rammed into Mando's shoulder leaving him behind.

Mando grabbed his blade, shook his head and unwillingly followed.

"It seems your presence has been detected, it's best you divert it," Zero radioed.

"Yeah, no kidding, all right Xi'an you're up," Mayfeld instructed as they came upon the control room.

Xi'an approached the door panel and began tinkering with the controls. Finding her methods not working, she pulled the panel clean off and jabbed the device with her blade, opening the doors with ease. Upon entering the room, a panicked New Republic guard stood and drew his weapon ordering the intruders to halt.

"Just stop right there," he instructed the hoodlums, "You put down the blasters right now," the guard stuttered still pointing his weapon nervously, realizing how out numbered he was.

Mayfeld gandered over the pathetic guard noticing his shiny white shoes and complimented on them. The gang started to encircle the guard when he repeated his orders.

"Put down your blasters."

"Matches his belt," Mayfeld pointed out on how the soldier's uniform coincided.

Burg and Xi'an laughed while pointing their weapons at him when Mando spoke, "There were only suppose to be droids on this ship."

"Hang on, hang on, starting the upload now Zero," Mayfeld pressed a few buttons while inserting a chip so the prison transports controls would be downloaded by Zero in the Crests cockpit, "Okie dokie that's all good, lets see here, cell two-two-one," Mayfeld informed, "All right, now for our well-dressed friend."

Suddenly the guard pulled out a small white device sending Mayfeld on alarm, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, easy egghead. Put that down. Come on. Put it down," Mayfeld lost his patience and also drew his weapon when Mando attempted to get control of the stand off.

"Easy. Nobody has to get hurt here. Just calm down," Mando said in a calm tone.

"What is that thing?" Burg questioned.

"It's a tracking beacon," Mando clarified.

"He presses that thing, we're all done," Mayfeld began, "A New Republic attack team will hone in on that signal and blow us all to hell. Put it down!"

"Are you serious," Xi'an said while sitting in a chair getting a little frantic.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"You didn't think we needed to know that tiny little detail."

"I didn't think we'd get to this point."

"Yet here we are," she said through a sarcastic smile.

"Are you questioning my managerial style, Xi'an?" Mayfeld with drew his blaster and turned to face the Twi'lek.

"No, sir," she chuckled while saluting and winking.

"Hey listen to me," Mando tried to wave the guard's attention onto him, "Hey, hey, hey, listen to me, okay? Look," Mando put his blaster back in his holster and put his arms up signaling for everyone to follow, "Hey put it down," Mando instructed the others.

"Are you crazy?" Mayfeld said.

"Put it down," Mando repeated, "What's your name?" he spoke to the guard in a civilized tone.

In fear the guard replied in a stutter, "It's Davan."

"Davan, we're not here for you. We're here for a prisoner. If you let us go about our job, you can walk away with your life."

"No, he wont," Mayfeld took out his blaster again and pointed it at Davan.

With his panic escalating Davan redirected his blaster at Mayfeld when Mando pulled his also on Mayfeld. Not taking any risks Mayfeld pulled a second blaster and pointed it on Mando.

"You realize what you're gonna bring down on us," Mando said sternly.

"You think I care about that?" Mayfeld stated honestly.

"We're not killing anybody, you understand?" Mando assured.

"Get that blaster out of my face, Mando."

"I can't do that."

"Get that blaster out of my face, Mando!" Mayfeld shouted while activating his mechanical arm that held a third blaster.

Burg grunted in anger and redirected his weapon onto Mando as well when he pointed his gauntlet equipped with his flamethrower at Burg. Everyone had someone in their scope except for Xi'an who threw a dagger directly into Davan, sending him to the floor dead.

"Would you both just shut up," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Crazy Twi," Mayfeld said as he put his guns away, "I had it under control."

"Yeah, looked like it," she chuckled while pulling the dagger out from Davan's body.

Mando felt ashamed that he couldn't save the guards life when Mayfeld noticed something beeping.

"Was that thing blinking before?" Mayfeld questioned as everyone watched the hand held device illuminate, "Was it?"

"Zero to Mayfeld. Zero to Mayfeld."

"What!"

"The upload was a success but I have also detected a New Republic distress signal homing in on your location. You have approximately twenty minutes," Zero informed.

"We only need five," Xi'an playfully said when Mayfeld ordered everyone to move out.

The crew left the control room and made their way towards cell two-two-one when they came upon two large security droids that Burg took out easily, swinging one into the other. They continued their quest without hassle and finally made it to their destination.

Mayfeld radioed Zero to open the cell when the droid informed them that they had fifteen minutes remaining.

"Okay come on, come on, open it up," Mayfeld shouted when Zero complied and the prison door opened revealing a male Twi'lek.

Immediately seeing the prisoner Mando knew exactly who he was, "Quin."

"Funny, the man who left me behind is now my savior, Mando," Quin rose from his seat and exited his cell while staring down Mando.

With this distraction Burg rammed Mando into the cell and Mayfeld told Zero to shut the door imprisoning Mando inside. In a desperate attempt Mando fired his blaster believing this would hit someone before the door closed, but it only ricocheted around the cell eventually hitting Mando in the armor.

"Brother," Xi'an exclaimed.

"Sister," Quin picked her up in a loving embrace.

"Attack's on the way. He's already dead meat. Let's go," Mayfeld stated.

"Come on, it's better this way," Quin added.

"You deserve this," Xi'an yelled at Mando when everyone ran for the Crest.

Back in the cockpit Zero began to investigate the curious message he tried to intercept from before, but had been shut down by the younger Mandalorian. Zero tried to break through the encryption but received a transmission from Ran.

"Zero, I assume the mission for rescuing Quin is almost complete, unfortunately Mando will have to suffer for his past consequences and be left behind. I don't want any witnesses so eliminate the kid quickly," Ran commanded.

"It shall be done," Zero replied as Mayfeld radioed.

"Zero, we got Quin, Now get us off the ship."

"I must attain to my own assignment of eliminating the other Mandalorian, but you have ten minutes remaining, continue on your path and make a right," Zero informed before he got up from the pilot's seat and drew his blaster.

Zero made his way to the lower deck stealth-like, restraining some of his motor functions so he would be able to create a sneak attack, but upon his arrival on where he believed the young Mandalorian resided she was nowhere in sight.

Looming around the prison transport blinded, young Mando had no clue on where she was headed and made some educated guessing on which corridor to go down. Not wanting to tap into her instincts, afraid of an unexpected episode, young Mando found a pile of destroyed security droids and recognized the damage as they were clearly taken out by her father.

Knowing she was on the right track, young Mando excavated a small chip from the lead droid's membrane realizing how lucky she was that her father didn't destroy it during his fight. Quickly she inserted the chip into her gauntlet and pulled up a hologram on the whereabouts of all the droids. She saw an alert flashing due to cell two-two-one being opened as a small fleet was making their route in order to search. Understanding this was where she had to go, young Mando heard clamor in the distance and made haste in the opposite direction.

Frustrated beyond belief Mando tried to signal through his comms a distress call to his daughter but it appeared she didn't have it on, now what was he suppose to do. He analyzed the cell looking for any ways to escape, but it seemed foul proof when a patrolling security droid approached his cell.

"Do you wish to be freed?" the droid questioned.

Confused, Mando tilted his head and replied, "Yes."

"What's the password?" the droid teased.

"What?"

"Nope, guess again."

Mando became very perplexed on how this droid was acting when out popped his daughter from around the corner.

"I thought I told you to stay on the Crest," Mando reminded.

"Well it's a good thing I don't listen."

"Come on, we have to hurry, they can't reach the ship," Mando said while waiting for his daughter to release him but noticed her hesitation.

"No," she nervously said.

"No, what do you mean no?"

"I'm not sure when I'll ever have this opportunity again."

"Let me out," Mando tried to stay calm.

"Not until you tell me everything," young Mando demanded but her father lost his patience.

He went to reach for the droid through the slits in the cell door, but with the wave of her gauntlet the droid maneuvered by her motion and out of Mando's reach.

"We don't have time for this," Mando said through clenched teeth.

"Yes we do. I sent a platoon of droids their way, they'll be occupied for a bit. Now tell me the truth about my mother," young Mando commanded.

Not wanting to be in this situation, Mando released his grappling hook catching the droid and young Mando by surprise. Quickly he reeled the struggling machine towards the door and reached through the slits. Mando ripped clean off the droid's arm because this was where the Scump link would be to set him free from his cell. Mando twisted a joint in the droid's arm but the key wasn't there, he threw the arm aside and approached the door seeing his daughter holding the key to his freedom.

"Do you really think I've learned nothing from you?"

Mando tilted his head up coming to terms he was at his daughter's mercy, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Why would you never tell me anything about her and don't say it was for my protection."

"But it was."

"Why? Who was she? You always said she was a nobody, practically a random citizen who got caught in the crossfire. Was she something worse, a thief, a spy, a droid mechanic?" young Mando guessed not even realizing her sarcastic statement.

Mando couldn't help and half smile at her last guess but knew he had to give her something, "Your mother's name was Anara Xcee, she was a Foundling like me, but didn't agree with the Mandalorian ways. In retaliation she deserted our clan when we were teenagers. She tried to get me to leave with her but I couldn't, I knew nothing else," Mando revealed.

"It would be years until I saw her again when she was brought on a mission with Ran's crew. The job seemed routine but had gone sour splitting everyone apart, your mother and I found shelter and were held up for the night, awaiting for our opportunity to begin again. The following morning we were in the clear but your mother was gone. I rejoined the crew, solo, and we continued the mission without her, but once resumed we came to find out she had double-crossed us. We were the pawns, she just needed our assistance in order to get close to her target because she was the Empire's assassin."

"So she set you up?"

"Not me in particular because once we were captured by the Empire, I was the only one who escaped."

"From her help?"

Mando just nodded his head 'yes.'

"And that's why Ran is now double-crossing you," young Mando didn't know what to think when something occurred to her, "You kept using past tense when describing her, is she really…" young Mando stopped herself.

"Yes," was all Mando could say.

"Why keep this from me, why didn't you tell me she use to be apart of the clan? Is it because you thought I might do the same, abandon the Tribe and become an assassin?"

"No, I just wanted you to envision, at least, one parent of normalcy, so you wouldn't believe you came from two bad seeds."

"Papi, you're not a bad seed. I am. So many things I've said or done that I'm not proud of, but you know the one thing I am most proud of is being your daughter," young Mando said when she inserted the Scomp link and opened the cell door.

Mando stood there swelling with pride, he placed his hand on the side of her helmet and caressed it as if it was her cheek. Young Mando knew her father always had a hard time opening up but his gesture said it all.

"Let's move," Mando said where the two made their way to the control room so they could gain an advantage.

Since his mission failed and he couldn't leave the ship, Zero returned to the cockpit and noticed he was losing schematics over the prison transport. Quickly Zero radioed to Mayfeld about his situation.

"We have a potential problem, the young Mandalorian is missing and Mando has escaped," Zero informed.

Back on the transport Mayfeld blasted the last security droid and tried to get composure of his crew, but with this news set Xi'an off, "I told you we should've ended him and the brat," she exclaimed.

"I know," Mayfeld addressed.

"This is your fault," she blamed when Mayfeld attacked her as Burg and Quin tried to break them apart.

Suddenly, while in their scuffle, the lights went out and the doors around them began to shut. The emergency power kicked in shrouding everything in red while the doors continued closing, cutting off specific routes. Burg commanded for everyone to go as Mayfeld took lead, but the doors were closing faster than they expected separating Burg and Xi'an from Mayfeld and Quin.

On the Crest, Zero monitored for as long as he could on the crew's whereabouts but then his screen went to static. In a desperate attempt Zero tried to radio Mayfeld but he couldn't get through to them and declared to himself that they were on their own. Zero was about to try another tactic but his attention was brought to the child who stood in the cockpit's doorway.

Xi'an and Burg banged on the door, which separated them from Quin and Mayfeld when they heard Quin through the barrier, "It's all right. You and the Devaronian, split up. Find Mando and kill him. Then find a way back to the ship," he commanded of his sister.

"Zero! We need a path," Xi'an radioed over her comm but she only received static, in frustration Xi'an screamed and Burg grunted as the two went on their way blinded.

Becoming curious with this strange child, Zero turned to grab his blaster just in case the young Mandalorian was using this creature as a decoy and trying to take him out. But once he returned his attention back on the child it disappeared, so he went in search for it instead.

Frustrations were settling in as Quin paced back and forth formulating a plan, "Do you have a name?"

"Mayfeld."

"Well Mr. Mayfeld, you're gonna get me the hell off this ship," Quin told.

"Hey wait. What about your sister?"

"What about her," when Quin took hold of Mayfeld's blaster and walked off.

"Nice family," Mayfeld mentioned to himself and ran after Quin.

From the control room Mando continued sealing off doors, tracking the four's every move when a beeping caught young Mando's attention. She went up to the deceased guard and picked up the device, analyzing it before showing her father.

Quin and Mayfeld trekked lightly, blasters drawn and hoping they were making their way towards the Crest when they stumbled upon the security droids Mando destroyed when they first arrived. Letting out a chuckle, Quin inspected the damage and stated the obvious.

"Mando always did hate droids."

"Z, hey Z," Mayfeld radioed but only static came through.

"Whatever Ran promised, I'll see to it you get triple share. Just get him," Quin said.

"You better be good for it," Mayfeld stated but Quin just laughed as the two went their separate ways to kill Mando.

Everyone appeared to be going solo, in search for either Mando, his daughter, or in Zero's case the child. The two began a game of hide and seek, Zero opened several doors and cargo holds with no such luck, but he continued his search always on guard.

Burg left Xi'an so he could get to the control room in order to clear the transmissions, he surveillanced the area and put his blaster away able to sense a fight. He stood on guard and whispered to himself, "Where are you, little mouse," when from above- hidden in the ventilation shaft – Mando's grappling hook ignited and wrapped around Burg's neck.

Springing from underneath the consoles, young Mando released her grappling hook and wrapped it around Burg's body trying to prevent him from unhooking the one around his neck, but Burg used all his strength and pulled Mando down making him crash through the rafters.

As Mando's hold on Burg loosened, Burg flexed his upper torso stretching out the wire young Mando had a grip on when Burg grabbed hold and flung her across the room.

Burg turned his attention onto Mando when he disbursed the last of his Whistling Birds but they had no effect on the Devaronian. Burg picked Mando up as he tried to hit the Devaronian with his blaster but was stripped of his weapon. Burg flung Mando onto the control panels and quickly engulfed Burg in flames but again had no effect.

Burg smiled devilishly and continued throwing Mando around like a rag doll. Young Mando seized her opportunity and jumped onto Burg's back wrapping her grappling wire around his neck, hoping to ease him into unconsciousness, but Burg backed up into a wall several times knocking her off.

The Devaronian didn't need much time to regroup when he went for young Mando, "Let's see your face, Mandalorian."

Burg grabbed hold of her tender neck, placing his hand underneath her helmet when Mando came down hard on Burg's arm making him release his daughter. She fell to the ground as Burg put all of his attention back on Mando. The two became engaged in a close brawl when Mando found his window and put a foot on Burg's chest, flipping him over himself. The two of them rose to their feet sizing each other up again, but Mando saw his opportunity to end this.

With quick reflexes Mando flung his Vibroblade into the doors panel making it plummet straight onto Burg, but to his surprise the Devaronian caught the door on his shoulders. Burg smiled wickedly, practically envisioning the color drain from Mando's face, but his smile dropped instantly once young Mando pressed a large red button on the console initiating the second set of doors.

Sliding from both sides, the doors closed simultaneously while Burg continued holding the one from above. Unable to move Burg couldn't do anything and the doors came crashing on him.

In the distance Xi'an heard the commotion erupting from the control room and made haste in its direction, but kept getting lost because the sound that was directing her seized. Xi'an continued her journey in as much patience as she had but then felt a presence behind her. In a smile, she turned and began releasing daggers in Mando's direction, knocking his blaster free from his hand and getting one lucky blow as a dagger inserted itself below his pauldron.

Xi'an approached with force continuing her rain of daggers when Mando acquired a few and threw some her way. She dodged her own blades and came one on one with a close range battle between her and Mando. Each one displaying their combat skills but eventually Mando won in the end.

On the opposite side of the transport Mayfeld loomed with guns a blazing. He had both blasters in each hand and his mechanical arm aiming in all directions with the third. Hearing loud clanking, Mayfeld hide around a corner when three security droids became decoys. Unknowing to Mayfeld he stepped out of hiding and began blasting the droids to bites, becoming distracted he never noticed young Mando sneak up behind him and cut off the device harnessed to his back.

Gaining his attention, Mayfeld turned but young Mando lowered and performed a spinning sweep kick knocking him off his feet and instantly on his back. The wind escaped his lungs but he started to open fire, immediately taking cover young Mando used her gauntlets as shields deflecting the blaster fire back at him.

Trying to divert his own fire, Mayfeld lost sight of his target when young Mando flung her Vibroblade directly into the barrel of Mayfeld's weapon. Blocking the blaster's firepower, Mayfeld was unaware and pulled the trigger creating the weapon to back kick the blast onto him. The explosion sent Mayfeld flying backwards, unconscious and with a scorched face.

Seeing the mission become every man for himself, Quin found the ladder that lead up into the Crest, but upon his ascend was stopped by hearing his name being called out by Mando. From around the corner Mando and his daughter appeared ready for anything. Seeing his defeat, Quin hung his head asking the obvious, "You killed the others?"

"They got what they deserved," Mando replied.

Quin couldn't help and snarl when he turned to draw his blaster but Mando and his daughter already had theirs up on him.

"You kill me, you don't get your money," Quin pointed out," Whatever Ran promised, I'll make sure you get it, and more. Come on Mando. Be reasonable. Huh?"

Quin tossed his weapon but Mando and his daughter held theirs high, "You were hired to do a job, right? So do it," Quin held out his arms in order to be binded, "Isn't that your code? Aren't you a man honor?" Quin ended with a chuckle while young Mando looked at her father unsure of what he was going to do.

Back on the Crest, Zero continued his search for the unusual child unable to understand the reason for its antics, but this was the child's favorite game to play back on Sorgan. He remembered the group of children each taking a turn to be the one to hide and the one who would seek.

The child sort of knew he wasn't the best at the game and since Mando's daughter hardly played with him he decided to play with the strange droid, but realized once he was found the droid had different intentions.

The child could sense the malicious decision the droid computed once it raised its blaster. Relying on its instincts, the child raised his tiny hand and closed his eyes believing he could perform the same action he did with the Mudhorn, but nothing was happening.

Zero raised his blaster, finger on the trigger, but never got off his shot, instead Zero was hit from behind by Mando's blast and fell to the side, sparking.

"I warned him you would turn him into scrap metal," young Mando informed as Mando put his blaster away and they both looked over the child who appeared to be more baffled then scared.

Mando released the Razor Crest from the prison transport and sped off into lightspeed. It wasn't long until the Crest landed back at Ran's station as he awaited for their arrival. The platform lowered revealing only Quin, Mando, and his daughter, a confused look washed over Ran but quickly turned to a smile once he embraced Quin.

Mando and his daughter approached Ran when he tried to mask his disappointment with an obvious question, "Where are the others?"

"No questions asked. That's the policy, right?" Mando stated bluntly.

"Yeah. That is the policy," Ran's words were starting to become a tad hostile.

"I did the job," Mando declared.

"Yeah, you did," Ran shook his head and vigorously tossed Mando a small sack filled with credits.

"Just like the good old days," Mando reminded.

"Yeah, just like the good old days," Ran repeated when the smile dropped from his face.

Mando and his daughter boarded the Crest, he closed the hatch on the much emitting tension coming from Ran and Quin, when Mando fired up the engines and pulled out of the station.

Ran gradually waved them off while making his way to a podium and pressed a button on an intercom.

"Kill them," were the only two words Ran spoke.

Upon request the floor behind Ran and Quin opened, a small gun ship rose from the ground ready to go into battle. Quin laughed at the sight and for Mando's demise when he suddenly heard a rapid beeping.

Quin dug deep into his pocket and pulled out the tracking beacon Davan, the New Republic guard activated. Quin raised it high trying to analyze it when he showed it to Ran asking him what the thing was.

Walking over and taking the fully illuminated device in hand, Ran knew exactly what it was, "That bastard," he cursed watching the Razor Crest soar past the three X-wings who just dropped out of hyperspace.

"I got a clear signal on the tracking beacon," the leader X-wing pilot radioed to the others.

"Copy that," the second pilot said as the three moved into formation.

Fearing for the worst Ran slammed the beacon into Quin's hand and tried to leave the area as Quin squinted in order to recognize the ships approaching.

"Are those X-wings?" Quin questioned but Ran was not by his side any more.

"Yep. That's definitely a tracking beacon," the second pilot acknowledged.

"Looks like they're launching a gunship," the leader pointed out.

"Copy, I'm going in," the third pilot stated when all three X-Wings moved into attack position and opened their wings to fire.

They wasted no time and shot down the gunship which didn't even have the chance to leave the station's hangar. With the rapid fire the gunship exploded and the X-Wings made a final pass blowing up Ran's station, leaving nothing but debris.

Mando wasted no time and sent the Crest into lightspeed, he sighed with a hint of relief when he spoke sarcastically, "I told you that was a bad idea."

Young Mando couldn't help herself and belted out a laugh, "Remind me never to get on your bad side Papi, that sure was sneaky."

Mando just nodded his head when he heard the child giggle from its seat. Mando turned and unscrewed the shiny ball from the accelerator and gave it to the child to play with, because it was going to be a long flight to the middle of nowhere for his family.


	7. Chapter 7

The Razor Crest flew through vacant space with no destination in mind. Mando piloted the ship maintaining at the wheel while pressing specific levers and controls in order to keep the ship at its finest. Mando was accompanied in the cockpit by his daughter, who sat in her usual co-pilot seat behind him, as the child's pod was positioned in the seat opposite of her. The two Mandalorians were busy obtaining to the ship while the child slept soundly.

"Papi, a transmission was just received," young Mando stated.

"Send it through," Mando declared when she tapped a few buttons and a hologram of Greef Karga appeared.

"My friend, if you are receiving this transmission that means you both are alive. You might be surprised to hear this, but I am alive too. I guess we can call it even."

"Did I miss something, did you shoot Karga?" young Mando asked but the transmission continued.

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other. The man who hired you is still here and his ranks of ex-Imperial guards have grown. They have imposed despotic rule over my city which has impeded the livelihood of the Guild. We consider him an enemy, but we cannot get close enough to take him out. If you would consider one last commission, I will very much make it worth your while."

"You have been successful so far in staving off their hunters, but they will not stop until they have their prize. So, here is my proposition. Return to Nevarro. Bring the child as bait. I will arrange an exchange and provide loyal Guild members as protection. Once we get near the client, you kill him, and we both get what we want. If you succeed, you keep the child and I will have both you and your daughter's name cleared with the Guild, for a man of honor should not be forced to live in exile. I await your arrival with optimism," Karga ended his message as the two sat silent.

"You know it's a trap," young Mando blurted out.

"Yup," was all Mando replied while entering specific navigational coordinates into the Crest.

"And we're just going to walk right into it?"

"Yup."

"Really?" this didn't seem like her father and could tell he was formulating a plan, "Okay, bring it on," young Mando began pumping herself up when she saw the location they were headed.

"But first we need a team of our own," Mando clarified making the Crest adjust its position when it jumped to lightspeed.

The local tavern on Sorgan was wildly loud, a large group of spectators circled Cara Dune and her opponent – a Dathomirian – who were vigorously battling each other in a brawl. Both of them were connected to each another by an electric cord at the waist, making sure neither could escape the other until one was defeated.

Both opponents held up to each other's kick and punches but once Cara received the upper hand she seized it. Cara pulled the Dathomirian to the ground and then put him in a headlock, once he was losing conscious she flipped on top of him and pulled him to his knees wrapping the electric wire – that conjoined them – around his neck.

Seeing no way out, the Dathomirian tapped out declaring Cara the winner, "Pay up, mudscuffers," Cara pointed to specific spectators as they approached with her winnings, "Come on. That's mine, thank you."

Once everyone paid and cleared out Cara recognized the two individuals who lingered behind; Mando and his daughter.

"Looking for some work?" Mando asked while young Mando gave Cara a sly thumbs up, impressed with her street fighting skills. All Cara could do was chuckle more at young Mando and ignored her father's question.

Cara sat at a table when the waitress poured her a cup of spotchka while Mando, his daughter, and the child accompanied her.

"It seems like a straightforward operation," Mando began.

"Trap, is what he means," young Mando slipped in but her statement went ignored.

"They're providing the plan and firepower. I'm the snare."

"You mean we're the snare," young Mando corrected, "Papi gets confused sometimes."

"With the child," Cara declared.

"That's why I'm coming to you," Mando said.

"I don't know. I've been advised to lay low," Cara reminded, "If anybody runs my chain code I'll rot in a cell for the rest of my life."

"I thought you were a veteran?" young Mando asked.

"I've been a lot of things since kiddo. Most of them carry a life sentence. If I so much as book passage on a ship registered to the New Republic, I'm…" Cara was cut off.

"I have a ship. I can bring you there and back with a handsome reward. You can live free of worry," Mando hoped to persuade her.

"I'm already free of worry and I'm not in the mood to play soldier anymore. Especially fighting some local warlord."

"Did I need to remind you that we will be walking into a trap," young Mando whispered hoping to gain sympathy.

"He's not a local warlord. He's Imperial," Mando clarified.

Suddenly as if the winds changed Cara's face went from uninterested to disgust, "I'm in," Cara raised her drink in salute to the mess she just entangled herself in.

"Does your contact need to vet me?" Cara questioned while Mando flew the Crest.

"Doesn't know you're coming," he informed.

"Really? That could be a problem."

"It wont, but if it is, that's his problem," Mando said rising from his seat and directing Cara to the lower deck.

"He alright up there alone," she referred to the child who was left in the cockpit, "Where's your daughter?" Cara searched.

"She needs some time for herself," Mando said knowing it was prudent for his daughter to receive a breather from continuously watching the child.

Cara just nodded understanding a girl needed time away from the men in her life. On his gauntlet Mando pressed a button and opened a compartment revealing a plethora of weapons.

"Pick one," he gave her free reign.

Gladly Cara went through the selection while still getting information about the mission, "You trust the contact?" she asked.

"Not particularly. He and I had a run-in last time I was there on some Guild business."

"So then why are we going?"

"I don't have a choice. You saw what happened on Sorgan. They'll keep sending hunters. The kid will never be safe until the Imp is dead," Mando stated while noticing a slight hiccup in the Crest's trajectory.

"And you're okay with bringing him back there?"

"Not really. That's why I'm bringing you."

Suddenly Mando and Cara were flung off their feet because the Crest began to go erratic. Instinctively Mando flew up to the cockpit while Cara followed behind, there they witnessed the child at the controls attempting to steer the ship. Quickly Mando removed the child and handed it to Cara to hold, he sat at the wheel, switching levers and pressing buttons to stabilize the Crest but nothing was working.

"What's happening?" Cara questioned noticing the interior of the ship was beginning to crack from under pressure.

"No!" Mando realized the actual issue and flew back to the lower deck without explanation.

He made his way to his daughter's workspace when he rounded the corner and found her on the floor huddled in a fetal position, shivering uncontrollably and moaning in pain. Mando dropped to his knees trying to assess how far she was in her episode. He slowly tried to unravel her but instead she swung herself over unintentionally and shoved Mando vigorously across the room with the assistance of an invisible force. He was slammed against a wall and became pinned as if someone was holding him there.

"Mi Pequeno, let me go," he grunted through a tight chest, "Hear me, focus on my voice," Mando tried but she couldn't be reached, she had submerged within herself.

He could see she was doing everything in her power not to release what was inside her because if she did they would all parish, but her undivided attention turned to anything and everything.

"Mi Pequeno, please release me," finally her hand dropped when the invisible force let him go allowing Mando to slowly gain full mobility. Powerless, he watched items in the ship take life by either crushing into itself or being thrown across the room.

The Crest continued flying erratic as Cara carried the child looking for Mando or his daughter. She turned a corner witnessing almost exactly what she experienced at the battle of Sorgan. The ground quaked beneath them and items floated in the air by their own free will. Cara couldn't fathom, for a second time, what was happening.

Grabbing hold of the walls while she walked, Cara noticed Mando sprawled on the opposite side of the room when young Mando arched her body in agony, trying to keep in the pulse that radiated around her structure.

"Mando, what's…" but Cara was cut off.

"Watch out!" Mando warned, he sprung to his feet and tackled Cara and the child out of harms way.

The three fell to the floor luckily dodging a steel panel that could have crushed them.

"What… how…" Cara stuttered cradling the child who shivered in fear.

"Listen to me, she's too far along, I'm going to have to sedate her," Mando informed, he opened a hidden compartment on his gauntlet reveling two viles containing a clear liquid. Mando then pulled out a syringe from his belt inserting the vile and prepping it for injection.

"Then do it already," Cara shouted.

"Please, I have to revel her arm," Mando stated.

Cara understood what he was implying, Mandalorians couldn't expose a single part of themselves to the outside world due to the threat of expulsion weighting heavily on them.

"I won't look just do it," Cara demanded and turned her head from view.

"DAD!" young Mando screamed through a banshee cry doing everything she could from releasing the blast that commanded to escape.

He knew his time was up, Mando had to act now, he crawled to his daughter and immediately removed her gauntlet and rolled up her sleeve. She withered in torment and groaned in horror, but he would put her at ease. The serum would take effect instantaneously once injected into her bloodstream, shutting down her abilities.

Mando wasted no effort and clutched onto the syringe with his whole hand, he struck downwards ready for the needle to pierce her skin, but something prevented the action. The invincible force was at work again, in mid-air Mando struggled, the needle was centimeters from entering her body. His hand withered and strained, he used all of his might but became powerless to do anything.

The Crest started to crack and enfold into itself, warning bells sounded throughout the interior, informing its passengers to abandon ship. Mando took his other hand and put it on top hoping for added strength, but he still wasn't budging.

"Come on, Mi Pequeno, don't do this, hear me," but she couldn't hear her father, the force had consumed her.

Young Mando let out a blood curling scream when her body arched violently upwards signaling the blast would follow. Mando mustered everything he had when he received some much needed assistance as Cara slammed her hands on top of Mando's, overcoming the invisible barrier together.

The needle successfully entered young Mando's skin and without thought, Mando immediately injected the serum into her body when everything seized. The Crest returned to a normal flight, all free floating objects fell to the ground, and young Mando went limp.

Cara and Mando both breathed heavily, acting like they had just fought off their greatest opponent. Mando ejected the empty vile and placed the syringe back in his belt for future use. He then, in anger, threw the vile upset by not being there for his daughter sooner.

Taken aback Cara didn't know what to say or do, she watched him roll down her sleeve and strap her gauntlet back on her wrist. He then picked his daughter up and carried her out of the room. Cara looked to the child wondering if it had answers but it just glared in concern.

Knowing to tread lightly, Cara followed Mando seeing him place his unconscious daughter in her bed. He sat at her side practically slumped over appearing defeated, he placed a hand on where her cheek should be and caressed the spot with his thumb. He seemed to be in a deep thought when he heard Cara approach, not wanting to go into detail he shot up and headed towards the cockpit.

"Hey, wait a minute," Cara followed, "I think I deserve an explanation."

"There's nothing to explain," Mando sat down and began attending to the Crest, steading it and setting the ship back on course, but Cara was deciphering clues on her own.

"That was no phantom detonator back on Sorgan, that was your daughter," Cara declared but Mando stayed silent, practically confirming her suspicion, "How can she do that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you won't tell?"

"Both," Mando turned and stood in Cara's face, "Because the less someone knows about her the safer she remains."

"How are you protecting her, she's a danger to herself and to others, she almost killed us plus I saw in your gauntlet, you only have one vile left. What happens when you run out?"

Mando stayed silent.

"Who ever made them, can't they make you more?"

"No, he's dead because of us," Mando said truthfully while returning to his seat and piloting the Crest, "Can you get the child, I can't have him trying to awake her," he informed.

"What happens when she does awake?" Cara said in a bit of a panic.

"Please don't fear her, she doesn't need that. Can you please get the child?"

Cara stayed silent, angry that Mando didn't fully trust her even though he was already asking a lot of her with this mission.

"Fine, but we're going to need someone to watch him and her," Mando didn't say anything but Cara continued, "You got anyone you can trust?"

"To watch the kid, yeah I've got someone in mind," as Mando steered the Crest towards the planet of Arvala-7.

The Crest landed near the home of the Ugnaught who had helped Mando and his daughter find the child. Mando began powering the ship down when Cara made her way below in order to lower the platform, when suddenly she noticed Mando's daughter shyly hiding around the corner.

"Geez," Cara stepped back, hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," young Mando meant more than one way.

"It's okay, just wasn't sure how long you would be knocked out," Cara stepped forward but young Mando kept her distance and head lowered in shame, "Listen, I'm not scared of you, I'm just curious. How are you able to do that?"

"I don't know."

"You sound like your father."

"But we don't, honestly," young Mando stepped out of the shadows happy she was able to finally discuss her episodes with someone other than just her father, "When I was a child we looked for help, my dad tried, but anyone who found out about me wound up dead. So we went into hiding until the Creed discovered our whereabouts, I didn't want to go but according to my dad it was safer being under the Mandalorians protection. We were still hidden but yet in plain sight, able to search for answers, but none were ever found."

"And they know of your abilities?"

"Yes, but even the Creed couldn't help me. I don't know what's inside of me, it appears to always be there, but it stays dormant and then suddenly awakens overtaking me. I try so hard to control it but I can't seem to find a way. I'm running out of ideas and that terrifies me because it's only getting stronger."

Even though Cara couldn't see young Mando's face, Cara could hear the panic inflicted in her voice. She wanted to help the kiddo out, talk to her more but Mando came down with the child's pod floating behind.

Quickly before Mando realized Cara was drilling his daughter for answers, Cara grabbed some gear and lowered the platform. Mando glanced to his side seeing his daughter keep her distance, he outstretched his hand for her to take but she refused.

"Hey, we have a trap to fall into, remember," Mando said hoping to raise her spirits.

Luckily his choice of words did the trick because she couldn't hold back a small giggle and took her father's hand.

The sun was slowly setting on the desert planet, still giving the Ugnaught plenty of time to tidy up his homestead and rally up the Blurrgs when he noticed the Mandalorian's ship land nearby. The Ugnaught stood at the entrance to his home while he watched the four individuals approach, he invited them in as everyone took a seat.

"It hasn't grown much," the Ugnaught said analyzing the child.

"I think it might be a Strand-Cast," Mando suggested.

"I don't think it was engineered. I've worked in the gene farms. This one looks evolved. Too ugly. This one, on the other hand, looks like she was farmed in the Cytocaves of Nora," the Ugnaught pointed at Cara.

"This is Cara Dune. She was a shock trooper," Mando informed.

"You were a dropper?" the Ugnaught looked at Cara's tattoos.

"Did you serve?" she asked.

"On the other side, I'm afraid, but I'm proud to say that I paid out my clan's debt and now I serve no one but myself. You are awfully quiet," the Ugnaught addressed young Mando who kept her head down.

"She is a bit under the weather," Mando tried to steer the Ugnaught's attention away from his daughter, but that was achieved by IG-11 walking through the front door holding a tray of beverages.

Immediately all three stood, blasters drawn ready to destroy the machine when the IG-unit spoke, "I heard someone was sick, would they care for some tea?"

"Please lower your blasters. He will not harm you," the Ugnaught put his hand up to signal that there was no danger.

"That thing is programmed to kill the baby," Mando reminded.

"Not anymore," the Ugnaught stated when he began telling the story of how he acquired the droid.

"It was left behind in the wake of your destruction. I found it laying where it fell. Devoid of all life. I recovered the flotsam and staked it as my own in accordance with the charter of the New Republic. Little remained of its neural harness. Reconstruction was quite difficult but not impossible. It had to learn everything from scratch. This is something that cannot be taught with the twist of a spanner. It requires patience and repetition. I spent day after day reinforcing its development with patience and affirmation. It developed a personality as its experiences grew."

"Is it still a hunter?" Mando questioned.

"No. But it will protect," the Ugnaught declared as everyone still remained skeptic.

The Ugnaught went to attain to his Blurrgs when Mando approached, "I've run into some problems."

"I figured as much. Why else would you return?"

"I wanna hire your services."

"I'm retired from service."

"I can pay you handsomely, Ugnaught."

"I have a name. It is Kuiil."

"I need someone to protect the little one, Kuiil," Mando said.

"I'm not suited for such work, besides why doesn't your kin look after it?"

"I need her for the mission."

"Well, I can reprogram IG-11 for nursing and protocol."

"No, I don't want that droid anywhere near him."

"Why're you so distrustful of droids?" Kuiil asked.

"It tried to kill him," Mando clarified.

"It was programmed to do so. Droids are not good or bad. They are neutral reflections of those who imprint them. Do you trust me?"

"From what I can tell, yes."

"Then you will trust my work. IG-11 will join me and we do it not for payment but to protect the child from Imperial slavery. None will be free until the old ways are gone forever," Kuiil remembered those horrific memories of serving the Empire while Mando pondered over a similar memory, but had the ability to save that someone from the same fate.

"Okay," Mando agreed with Kuiil.

"And the Blurrgs will join me as well."

"The Blurrgs?"

"I have spoken."

The Crest took flight making its way to Nevarro, Mando set the ship on autopilot where everyone took occupancy in the lower deck. Kuiil attended to his Blurrgs (which were penned up in the corner) while young Mando sat on the opposite side keeping to herself and sketched out a new piece, where Cara and Mando became involved in an arm wrestling match as the child watched from its pod.

"I got you, Mando," Cara said through gritted teeth.

"Care to double the bet?" Mando grunted.

The two continued their match when the child looked on in sadness, wanting to do something, it raised its tiny three-fingered hand and squinted its eyes, concentrating. Suddenly Cara let go of Mando's hand and began clutching at her throat, choking as if someone's hands were around her neck.

Everyone in the room stared at Cara, who's face was starting to turn red from lose of air, baffled by her actions. Mando quickly turned to his daughter who appeared to be in shock like everyone else, and realized she wasn't having an episode because she was aware and coherent.

"It's not me," young Mando said when she pointed her father's attention to the child.

"No, no, no, stop," Mando picked up the child hoping this would free Cara, "We're friends, we're friends. Cara is my friend," Mando clarified which did the trick, Cara was released but she spoke in a raid.

"First your daughter, now him, this is not okay," Cara exasperated through a short breath.

"Hmmm…curious," Kuiil said pondering over everything that had been said and performed.

"Curious? That's the second time I was almost killed. Geez Mando what kind of kids are you raising?" Cara said out of anger when young Mando quickly rose from her seat and went into the adjacent room.

"Hey, none of this is their fault. I understand you're upset Cara but please don't voice your opinion on a matter you don't understand," Mando said heated.

"Like you understand it any better, you're just as clueless about her abilities as his," Cara stated truthfully.

"Her abilities?" Kuiil peered around for Mando's daughter but she wasn't in sight, "Everything seems a bit clearer now. The story you told me of the Mudhorn now makes more sense."

"Do you know what the child is?" Mando asked possibly about to receive some answers.

"What it is? I don't know, but what it does, this I've heard rumors of."

"What? What do you know?" Mando couldn't believe finally someone knew what this might be.

"Rumors, like when you worked for the Empire," Cara spat.

"When I was sold to the Empire, in indentured servitude," Kuiil spat back.

"Yet somehow, you walk free."

"I bought my freedom through the skill of my hands and the labor of three of your human lifetimes. Do not cast doubt upon that of what I am nor whom I shall serve," Kuiil's voice rose when IG-11 walked into the room ready to protect its master.

Mando wanted all this animosity to end, even though he would be losing the chance to possibly learn what was causing his daughter's episodes and the child's abilities when Mando directed Kuiil's attention to him.

"Tell you what. I could really use your craftwork right now," Mando put the child in its pod, "Can you pad this container so the child can sleep better?"

"I shall fabricate a better one. Then perhaps this Dropper can see how one can win their freedom with the skill of one's hands," Kuiil stated when he left to craft a unique pod all on its own.

Mando let Kuiil be while Cara paced staying far away from the child. He felt the tension was low enough and went in search for his daughter. In her workspace she sat on the floor in the dark lazily making pencil marks on her canvas.

"Hey, I could really use some help in the cockpit," Mando tried but she wasn't buying it.

"Please Papi, I just want to be alone right now."

Mando sighed in defeat and placed a caring hand on top of her helmet. He understood she was having a rough time with this last episode and hoped she would recover mentally soon. All he could do was support her and let her go through the emotions.

"You know none of this is your fault, you had no control," Mando reassured.

"You're right, I had no control, but that still doesn't give me an excuse," young Mando replied in a sad monotone.

Mando returned to the cockpit as Cara followed, she stayed silent unknowing if Mando or his daughter were upset with her previous comments.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier," Cara said hesitantly.

"You don't have to apologize to me, apologize to my daughter," Mando said without looking at Cara.

"Noted," Cara stated thinking on the best time to speak to her when Cara saw where Mando was taking the ship, "So, we're going to Nevarro?"

"Have you ever been?"

"No. We lost a lot of our forces there. The city's dug in pretty deep. No cover when you drop in. It stayed in Empire control until the end of the war."

"The warlord we're taking out was an Imperial officer," Mando informed.

"What station?"

"Hard to tell. No insignia anymore. I took out his safe house when I snatched the kid. More Imps have reinforced since."

"There's something more going on, more than the trap your daughter predicts."

"Maybe. We'll find out more when we land."

Their conversation was interrupted as the cockpits door opened revealing IG-11, "I have prepared second meal. Would you care to be served here or below?"

"I'm not hungry," Mando said with distain while Cara didn't respond when IG-11 left, "Under no circumstances does that thing leave the ship."

"You got a real thing for droids, don't you?" Cara said through a chuckle.

"I got a real thing for that droid."

"The Ugnaught said he rewired it."

"That droid was designed to kill things. I don't care how much wiring he replaced. It goes against its nature," Mando reminded.

"Well, it shouldn't be a long job anyway. We take out the head Imp, the rest will run like rats," Cara said in confidence.

Greef Karga waited on the outskirts of Nevarro's wasteland with three other hunters standing at his side. Karga watched the Crest touch down and saw four Blurrgs step out with their riders. Mando, his daughter, Cara, and Kuiil lined up in front of him and his men while the child's newly constructed pod floated near Mando.

"Sorry for the remote rendezvous, Mando, but things have gotten complicated since you and the kiddo were last here," Karga and his hunters drew closer while Mando and his team stayed on alert, "It appears that introductions are in order. It seems we've both provided a security detail," Karga stayed silent analyzing them, "But I suggest the kiddo stays back and guards the ship," he pointed towards young Mando, "These lava fields are lousy with Jawas."

"She's safer with me due to the bounty you also placed on her head," Mando spat.

"It was not by choice, trust me at least on that, but the town is now run by ex-Empire. I don't think you want the kid mixed in with that kind of heat."

"I can handle myself Karga," young Mando jumped in.

"All right," Karga put his hands up in defense but then placed his eyes on Cara, "And what of the Shock Trooper? If a Rebel Dropper is with us, they'll all get their hackles up."

"Everybody is coming," Mando enforced.

"Fine, at least cover your tattoo. No need to flaunt it. Now, where is the little one?" Karga said with open arms.

Everyone turned to Mando when he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and the pod zoomed forward. It hovered in front of Karga and then opened revealing the child inside.

"So, this little bogwing is what all the fuss was about," Karga picked up the child as everyone was put on edge, hands on weapons, "What a precious little creature. I can see why neither of you didn't want to harm a hair on its wrinkled little head."

Karga put the child back in its pod, settling everyone down, "Well, I'm glad this matter will be put to rest once and for all. The sun drops fast on Nevarro. We can walk for a spell, camp out at the riverbank then make our way into town at first light," Karga ended when Mando closed the child's pod reversing it so it was back hovering at his side.

Everyone got a move on, trekking over the black terrain and avoiding the small lava rivers that serpentine through the land. Night approached fast when they made camp with each party taking a side while keeping an eye on the other across the fire.

Majority ate the goat that was roasting over the fire when Cara took a seat next to young Mando with two plates in her hand. Cara slide one over to young Mando when she noticed small portions of meat were cut up.

"Thought those sizes would be easier for you to fit under your helmet without removal," Cara stated.

"Thanks," young Mando said in a dry gratitude, taking the tiny pieces and easily fitting them under the rim to pop in her mouth.

Young Mando seemed still a bit stand offish so Cara addressed what went unacknowledged, "You know I never got to answer your questions from when we first met," Cara hoped this would make young Mando warm back up to her, "I really didn't get to participate in the well known battles, I served just like everyone else and went where I was needed."

Young Mando turned and gave Cara her full attention, "Technically the war was everywhere, and you couldn't really escape it. In some form or another it would affect you from losing a comrade, a friend, or family member."

Young Mando could see the hurt emitting from Cara's eyes and the distant memories playing before them.

"And for your second question, no I did not see the Death Star blow up, neither actually, but I did see a lot of its scattered debris when I was on Endor. I guess I'm not as thrilling as I make myself out to be," Cara stated.

"Oh no, you are still very compelling. When my dad and I spar I know his every move and I still can't take him out, but when you fought him there was no competition. Don't tell him I said that," young Mando whispered her last part while putting up her hand to cover her invisible mouth.

This made Cara smile, adoring young Mando even more, "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said on the Crest. You're a really good kid," Cara stressed.

"No worries, really," young Mando stated showcasing all was water under the bridge.

Kuiil sat next to the child feeding it the meat off his plate, it ate the tiny pieces with delight while Karga sat next to Mando pointing out the obvious.

"I guess the little bugger is a carnivore. Never seen anything like it. They were ready to pay a king's ransom for that thing. Must be for some kind of highfalutin menagerie," Karga informed.

"Let's go over the plan again," Mando interjected.

"We enter the common house. We show the client the bait. We join him at the table. And you kill him," Karga vaguely laid out.

"Tell me about his reinforcements."

"They're all ex-Empire. As soon as they lose their paycheck, poof, they'll all scatter."

"And what if they don't," Mando pointed out.

"They will."

"That's not good enough."

"If, for arguments sake, a few of them don't realize that I'm their best path to alternative employment, and they elect to react impulsively, then these three fine Guild Hunters, along with that battle-hardened shock trooper will cut down anyone who bucks," Karga informed.

"How many will there be?" Mando questioned.

"No more than four. He travels with, at most, a fire team. Trust me. Nothing can go wrong," Karga rose from the ground and approached the fire.

He plucked a piece of meat from their roasting meal when out of the shadows a massive creature of flight scooped down to acquire the goat, scaring Karga backwards. Immediate panic erupted throughout the camp, everyone grabbed their weapons and started shooting upwards because more creatures rained down from the sky. Sensing the danger, Mando closed the child's pod when young Mando went to her father's side as the two went back to back firing from both angles.

The flying creatures attacked from all sides when one grabbed hold of a Blurrg and another took one of Karga's men. Everyone continued their reign of fire, focusing all their firepower on one of the creatures that had a hold of their second Blurrg, but another creature made a surprise attack on Mando.

Its massive wings pushed young Mando out of the way and grabbed Mando in its claws. The creature drilled him into the ground when Cara turned her blaster on the thing, but Mando ignited it in flames sending it off into the night still on fire.

Young Mando ran towards her father making sure he wasn't injured as everybody regrouped with their eyes and weapons still pointed to the sky. The danger appeared to be over with but groans from Karga could be heard. Mando quickly looked over his daughter and then checked on the child. No one else appeared to be injured when Kuiil went to Karga's aid.

"He's hurt badly," Kuiil informed.

Three long gashes were visible on Karga's arm and seemed to get worse by the second. He grunted through gritted teeth declaring he was fine when everyone encircled him in order to help.

"Hold still," young Mando opened a pouch on her belt and injected Karga with an anti-bacterial serum, "It got you good."

"How bad?" Mando asked.

"Bad, the poison's spreading fast," she informed.

"So this…this is how it happens," Karga stated while young Mando received bandages from Cara who instructed for a medpac from the group but no one had one.

Young Mando sat in silence unable to register Karga's outcome, sure he put a bounty on her head but his heart was always in the right place. Just like her father Karga would look out for her, make sure she wouldn't be put in danger with the missions, but mostly he would encourage her with her art. Young Mando couldn't accept his fate when the child approached and put its hand on young Mando.

"We need to get him to a medical team," Cara said grabbing a device and scanning Karga's arm seeing the venom spread further, "Get this thing outta here," Cara said to young Mando but she wasn't listening because it appeared as if she was in a trance.

The child and young Mando glared at one another like they were communicating mentally, their hands were stacked on top of one another when, without words, they placed their conjoined hands on Karga's wound.

"Save me kiddo, it's going to eat me," Karga blurted out but a different scenario occurred.

Together the child and young Mando focused on Karga's injury, they could see the venom spreading throughout his body but immediately put a stopper to it. Together they evaporated the poison from his bloodstream and infused their vitality into Karga in order to heal the three gashes. Both shook with concentration, using each other's energy to achieve this feat, when Karga's wounds healed before their eyes and were no more.

Once the task was a success the child and young Mando immediately collapsed from exhaustion. Karga glared up at Mando in utter shock but Mando rushed to his daughter and the child. He quickly checked on the obvious as the both of them were breathing normally, he then searched for any injuries but they appeared unharmed, just unconscious.

"Kuiil, please put the child in its pod," Mando said picking it up in one hand while placing his daughter's head in his lap, but everyone was still glaring in shock, "Kuiil!" Mando shouted extending the child for Kuiil to take.

"Yes, of course," Kuiil responded carefully taking the sleeping kid and placing it in the pod.

Once the child was safe inside, Mando immediately closed the lid and sensed the impeding judgment from the group. Without hesitation Mando placed his body between the others and the pod while wrapping his arms around his daughter, blaster at the ready, because everyone stared at his children with either curiosity or a malicious intent.

Morning came and everyone regrouped silently where both parties kept close to their own. The child and young Mando appeared to be fine, the child cooed happily thinking nothing of the incident but young Mando could sense something else, a possible plot brewing among the hunters.

Kuiil mounted on the only Blurrg that had survived from the attack last night when Mando approached his daughter.

"I want you to ride with Kuiil," Mando insisted.

"I'm fine," young Mando replied.

"You don't seem fine, you were stirring in your sleep, mumbling, you haven't done that since…" but Mando was cut off.

"Since I was little, I know. Its just, the nightmare came back."

"The one you sketch out?"

Young Mando nodded her head with confirmation, "The child triggered something when it touched me, its like we're connected somehow. I could hear what it was thinking, he was directing me, channeling our abilities together in order to save Karga. I can't explain it," her voice went up an octave like she was afraid.

"You don't have to."

"What does this all mean?"

"We will figure it out, I promise you," Mando assured her by placing his hand on the side of her helmet and then lifting her on the Blurrg situating her behind Kuiil.

Both parties moved out, Karga and his hunters lead while Mando, Cara, and the child's pod followed as Kuiil and young Mando came up the rear. Karga and his men were quietly discussing certain matters among themselves, leaving Mando and Cara to do the same.

"You think they're having second thoughts?" Cara questioned the obvious.

"Most likely. I need your eyes," Mando said.

"I'm watching," Cara confirmed making sure nothing malicious would manifest.

Karga took point, his hunters fell back behind Mando and Cara when Karga stopped and gazed out at the distance, "I guess this is it," Karga stated knowing his two hunters drew their blasters and were ready to end Mando and Cara's lives, but he made the first move blasting his own men.

Immediately Cara and Mando pulled their weapons and pointed them at Karga who held both of his guns towards the sky signaling his surrender.

"There's something you should know," Karga started when he kicked over his men making sure they were indeed dead.

Karga put his blasters away but Mando and Cara kept there's on him when he continued, "A new plan was formulated from what they saw, it was to kill you and take the kids for profit. But after what happened last night, I couldn't go through with it."

Kuiil approached with young Mando but she stayed on the Blurrg when he dismounted. Mando and Cara didn't move from their position ready to fire at any moment.

"Go on. You can gun me down here and now and it wouldn't violate the Code," Karga confirmed," Sure the kiddo's secret dies with me, but if you do, this child will never be safe," pointing out that bounty hunters would never stop searching for it.

"We'll take our chances," Cara stated.

"The Imperial client is obsessed with obtaining this asset. You tried to run, but where did it get you?" Karga said.

"This is ridiculous," Cara said.

"Perhaps you should let him speak," Kuiil chimed in.

"Listen, we both need the client to be eliminated. Let me take the child to him and then you two," but Karga was cut off.

"No," Mando said.

"Let's just kill him and get out of here," Cara suggested.

"Papi," was all young Mando had to say in order to get him to think things through.

"He's right," Mando declared putting away his blaster.

"What are you doing?" Cara questioned.

"As long as the Imp lives, he'll send hunters after the child," Mando stated.

"It's a trap," Cara confirmed.

"Bring me," Mando said.

"Bring you?" Karga asked.

"Tell him you captured me. Get me close to him and I'll kill him," Mando stated.

"That's a good idea and all but the bounty was placed for two Mandalorians," Karga reveled in fear.

"She didn't accompany me at the Imps safe house. He should have no idea of her existence," Mando declared in anger, "I thought you just put a bounty on her head from within the Guild?"

"The kiddo was marked during our scuffle, that's why my hands were tied and I had to place a bounty on both of you, so the Imp expects two Mandalorians," Karga said as Mando drew near with his fist raised ready to make contact with Karga's face.

"Stop it!" young Mando interjected putting herself between Karga and her father, "Of all people my father should have known the risks he was putting me in by enlisting me in the Guild."

"You're blaming me for this?" Mando questioned in horror.

"No, its just I'm ready to do my duty as a bounty hunter and Mandalorian. The Imp expects two prizes then he will get them. I'm coming with whether you like it or not Papi."

Everyone could see there was no loophole for young Mando to not come but their concerns were about something else other than her presence.

"And yes I know what you are all thinking. Give me the vile and syringe," young Mando's hand extended towards her father, "If I sense anything I'll take myself out, agreed?"

"What is she referring too?" Karga questioned in skeptic, "She can do more?"

"You have no idea," Cara said in vague when Mando broke and gave her the vile and syringe.

"Okay now we got that out of the way, both of you give me your blasters," Karga said.

"This is insane," Cara pointed out.

"It's the only way," Mando realized.

"Well, I'm coming with," Cara told rather than suggested.

"No, no, no. That would make them suspicious," Karga said.

"I don't care. I'm coming," Cara snarled.

"Tell them she caught us," Mando informed.

"Fine. Then she can bring the child," Karga said.

"No. The kid goes back in the ship," Mando declared.

"But without the child, none of this works!" Karga pointed out.

"I have a plan. Kuiil, ride back to the Razor Crest with the child and seal yourself in. When you're inside, engage ground security protocols. Nothing on this planet will breach those doors," Mando instructed.

"The code is 030830 in order to activate it," young Mando informed as the numerical sequence had been permanently burned into her subconscious.

"Here's a comlink," Kuiil handed to Mando, "I will keep the child safe. Don't forget to cover your stripes," he reminded Cara, "And keep a clear mind young one," Kuiil ended with young Mando.

"Let's go," Mando said handing two sets of binders to Karga as he placed the first set on Mando and then the second on his daughter. Karga checked every weapon on him, Cara wrapped fabric around her arm tattoo, when Kuiil took the child in his arms and headed to his Blurrg. The pod was sealed and followed the four individuals who made their way towards town.

The four approached the entrance to the city as two bored Scout troopers monitored the personnel of entering and exiting of the city. In the distance, Cara and Mando could make out several more Stormtroopers occupying the streets, way more than Karga implied.

Getting to his feet the Scout trooper looked over the individuals and then spoke to Karga, "Chain code?"

"I have a gift for the boss," Karga said but the trooper wasn't having it and repeated for the chain code.

Karga sighed in frustration when he handed the trooper the chit card, the trooper scanned it and then gave Karga a price, "I'll give you forty credits for both the helmets."

"Ha-ha! Not a chance. Those are going on my wall," Karga emphasized but Mando glared at him in scorn.

"On your wall?" Mando whispered in a sneer.

"Go with it," Karga said through pressed lips.

"Go ahead," the trooper waved them through when they headed towards the Guild cantina.

As they made their way through the street Cara pointed out the obvious, the numerous amounts of Stormtroopers occupying the city, "You said four. There are more than four troopers."

"Four guarding the client. Many more here in town. Things got really heated once Mando crashed the safe house," Karga said.

"Slip them their blasters," Cara commanded of Karga to arm both Mando and young Mando.

"Not yet," Karga said, "Here we are," Karga opened the door and as they walked in he addressed their concerns, "You see? Four."

Karga escorted both Mando and his daughter towards the client who rose from his seat and approached them.

"Look what I brought you. As promised," Karga showcased both Mandalorians.

"It appears there are more Mandalorians then expected, where I was informed this is your daughter. How extraordinary," the client glared over young Mando amazed by her existence, "It appears the Beskar not went to waste," the client went to touch young Mando's armor when Mando jerked forward but Karga restrained him, "What exquisite craftsmanship," the client briefly brushed the back of his hand on young Mando's armor, "It is amazing how beautiful Beskar can be when forged by its ancestral artisans, and even more beautiful when you can share that with your offspring," the client could read Mando was on high alert and moved the conversation to Karga, "Can I offer you a libation to celebrate the closing of our shared narrative?"

"I would be obliged," Karga acknowledged.

"Please sit," the client instructed, he pointed to the droid bartender for two drinks when Karga lowered Mando into the booth first as Karga slide next to him. The client sat on the opposite side while Cara stood behind young Mando acting as if she was obtaining her.

"It is a shame that your people suffered so," the client continued when several more Stormtroopers began entering the room, "Just as in this situation, it was all avoidable. Why did Mandalore resist our expansion? The Empire improves every system it touches. Judge by any metric. Safety, prosperity, trade, opportunity, peace. Compare Imperial rule to what is happening now. Look outside, is the world more peaceful since the revolution? I see nothing but death and chaos. Is that what we want to leave for our future generations," the client motioned towards young Mando but Mando stayed quiet, "I would like to see the baby," the client instructed reaching for the pod.

"Uh, it is asleep," Karga put his hand between the client and the concealed pod.

"We all will be quiet. Open the pram," but a Stormtrooper came and whispered something in the client's ear," Don't think me to be rude. I must take this call," both Karga and the client rose when he left the table.

Young Mando unclasped her binders when Karga turned and snuck her blaster into her hands. Karga sat down and did the same with Mando as his binders were already off.

"You got one shot," Karga said to Mando.

"This is bad. You said four," Cara whispered though the side of her mouth.

"Well there are more. What can I tell you?" Karga said almost in defeat.

The client approached the bar when a trooper set up a transmission, once activated a man appeared in high ranking officer attire as the client addressed him as Moff Gideon.

"Have they brought the child?" Gideon questioned the client.

"Yes, they have. Currently, it is sleeping."

"You may want to check again," suddenly a rapid stream of blaster fire shot through the window killing the client instantly and all the troopers inside.

Karga, Cara, Mando, and his daughter took immediate cover, flipping over tables to hide from being hit. Finally the blaster fire seized when the four of them got into position in order to hold their ground.

Outside a line of Death Troopers stood fierce with their rifles held high, while a military transport landed with dozens of Stormtroopers filing out and getting into position.

"Four Stormtroopers?" Cara pointed out again but no one responded, "This is bad."

"Kuiil? Are you back to the ship yet?" Mando radioed, "Are you there? Do you copy?" but Mando wasn't the only one picking up on the conversation.

"Yes," Kuiil responded.

"Are you back to the ship yet?"

"Not yet."

"Get back to the ship and bail. Get the kid out of here. We're pinned down!" Mando instructed.

Hearing his panic, Kuiil kicked his Blurrg to go faster but two Scout troopers were already in pursuit heading to Kuiil's position.

The troopers outside the cantina waited patiently, weapons drawn, and ready to attack at a moment's notice. All four waited in skeptic wondering what the trooper's plan of attack would be when a TIE-fighter landed in the quarter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," young Mando absentminded stated when Moff Gideon stepped out of the TIE-fighter and walked to the front of his troopers.

"You have something I want," Gideon demanded.

"Who's this guy?" Cara asked but Mando stayed silent.

"You may think you have some idea of what you are in possession of, but you do not," Gideon informed.

"Kuiil, are you back to the ship yet?" They're onto us!" Mando clarified.

"In a few moments, all will be mine," Gideon declared.

"Kuiil do you copy?" Mando radioed in a panic.

"It means more to me than you will ever know."

"Kuiil! Are you there? Kuiil, come in, Kuiil!" Mando shouted but with no response from the other end.

"No!" young Mando whispered to herself because she watched the event unfold in front of her eyes; the two Scout troopers had no mercy and blasted Kuiil off his Blurrg, leaving him for dead while they scooped up the child who was now in their possession.


	8. Chapter 8

The two Scout troopers sped their way back to the city when they stopped and radioed their fellow comrade.

"Speeder bikes have arrived at the checkpoint with the asset awaiting confirmation," the first trooper said over his comms when the child began squirming in his satchel, giving the trooper no choice but to punch it, "Knock it off. Waiting for confirmation to continue into town," he ended.

"That's a go to proceed, but I advise you to double-check," the operator began, "The Moff just touched down and already took out a squad of local troopers."

The two Scout troopers glanced at each other in shock.

"Standing by," the first trooper replied.

"Did he just say that Gideon killed his own men?" the second trooper questioned.

"Oh, who knows? These guys like to lay down the law when they first arrive into town. You know how it is," the first trooper pointed out as the child stirred again when the trooper hit it once more, "I said, shut up, geez."

"What is that thing anyways?" the second trooper asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe Moff wants to eat it. I don't ask questions."

"Can I see it?"

"Did you not just hear that Moff Gideon killed a dozen of his own troopers just to make a point," the first trooper reminded.

"Okay."

"I get that point. Do you get the point?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Becoming bored the second trooper decided to practice shooting his blaster but couldn't hit, for the life of him, the item in the ground. Believing his comrade was inadequate, the first trooper also took out his weapon to hit the target but even he could not hit it.

Baffled the first trooper shook his gun to his ear believing the weapon was the issue, not him. Realizing their target practice was useless they put their blasters away when the second trooper made a recommendation.

"Should we offer that thing some water?"

"You just wanna look at it," the first trooper pointed out.

"So what? You got to see it."

"Barely. I mean, I grabbed it up off the ground and I stuffed it in the sack."

"It's more than I got to see," the second trooper pouted.

"Look, I'm not taking it out of this bag until I deliver it to the Moff."

"Fine."

"Okay. Stop asking."

The two Scout troopers got off their bikes and stretched their legs when the first trooper radioed again, "Let me check on this thing. This is crazy. Any update yet?"

"That's a negative. Still waiting on confirmation. He just killed an officer for interrupting him, so this might take a while," the operator informed.

"Thank you. Standing by still. Unbelievable," the first trooper sighed along with his comrade.

"Hey, how long has it been since that thing moved?" the second trooper questioned.

"I don't know, like a minute of two. Don't worry."

"Uh, it's been way longer than a minute."

"Oh my God," the first trooper was getting annoyed.

"Shouldn't we check and see if it's still alive? You hit it pretty hard."

"You just wanna see it."

"We should check and see if it's hurt. The last thing you want is to give Gideon a bag and have him open it and find whatever is dead," the second trooper suggested.

"Okay, okay, look," the first trooper opened the satchel to revel the coherent child," Here you go. See? Take a peak. Everything's fine."

"What is that," the second trooper began poking the child with his finger.

"I don't know. It's a pet or something."

"A pet? I thought you ," but the child quickly bite the finger of the second trooper sending him in yelps.

In anger the second trooper vigorously punched the satchel making the child yip in pain.

"Serves you right," the first trooper stated when IG-11 approached.

"Stop that," the droid commanded.

"Identify yourself," the first trooper ordered when both raised their blasters.

"I am IG-11. I am this child's nurse droid and require that you remand him to me immediately."

"A nurse droid? I thought it was a hunter. Aren't IGs usually hunters?" the second trooper stated.

"Yeah, well, evidently this one's a nurse. I'm sorry, nurse, but you're gonna have to get out of here," the first trooper ordered.

IG-11 made his way towards the troopers as did they when the first trooper shot at IG-11 point blank and still missed.

"Are you refusing my request?" IG-11 asked.

"No, I'm telling you to get out of here," but the droid responded by snapping the first troopers arm and power driving him into the ground.

IG-11 then disarmed the second trooper and then smashed him into his speeder bike repeatedly. The droid then mounted the other bike, powering it up when obtaining the sack and revealing the child, "That was unpleasant. I'm sorry you had to see that," IG-11 apologized to the child when he sped off towards the city.

Gideon stood fierce with his troopers positioned neatly behind him ready to go into battle with the wave of his hand. Trapped, Karga, Mando, his daughter, and Cara all looked to each other for a plan when Cara spoke first.

"Is there another way out?" she questioned to Karga since this was the Guild's establishment.

"No, that's it," Karga informed.

"What about the sewers?" young Mando suggested to her father.

"Sewers?" Karga questioned.

"The Mandalorians have a covert down in the sewers," Mando revealed, "If we can get down there, they can help us escape."

"Yeah, sewers are good," Cara said with hope.

"Checking for access points," Mando pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet when he began scanning with his visor.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Cara speculated when she witnessed what the troopers were assembling, "Hold up. They're setting up an E-Web."

"It's over," Karga declared.

"I found the sewer vent," Mando stated seeing the access point hidden behind a booth.

"Let's get out of here," young Mando insisted when her, Cara, and Mando ran at the sewers location dismantling the area in order to expose their escape route. Mando and Cara gripped at the grate but it wasn't budging.

"The cannon is assembled," Karga stated seeing a trooper get behind the E-Web ready to fire at will, "How long until the vent is cleared?"

"Blow it," Cara suggested.

"I'm out of charges," Mando informed.

"Maybe I could…" but young Mando was cut off.

"No!" Mando enforced.

"Get out of the way," Cara shouted when she picked up her blaster and started shooting rapidly, but the grate barely cracked.

"Your astute panic suggests that you understand your situation," Gideon spoke, "I would prefer to avoid any further violence and encourage a moment of consideration. Members of my escort have completed assembly of an E-Web heavy repeating blaster. If you are unfamiliar with this weapon, I am sure that Republican Shock Trooper Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan will advise you that she has witnessed many of her ranks vaporize mid-descent facing the predecessor of this particular model."

"Or perhaps the disgraced Magistrate Greef Karga should search the wisdom of his years and urge you to lay down your arms and come outside. The structure you are trapped in will be razed in short order and your storied lives will come to an unceremonious end. But maybe not from the latest information given to me," Gideon said cryptic.

"I am speaking to you Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin. I am sure you have heard the songs of the Seige of Mandalore when gunships outfitted with similar ordnance laid waste to fields of Mandalorian recruits in the Night of a Thousand Tears, but let us not dwell on the past when we should be looking to the future with our kin."

By Gideon's last word he knew what was to come and looked at his daughter in fear.

"You sure do have a tendency for stealing children who are property of the Empire, Din. First the girl and now the child," Gideon revealed.

"What did he say?" young Mando asked through an escaped breath.

"It wasn't clear to me at first, where I found it odd that the only bounty hunter in the Guild would deny missions on Tolarian. Why avoid a planet unless you have something to hide. You did an amazing job concealing her from me for fifteen years, but your caution was what made you slip," Gideon addressed.

"What is he saying? I don't understand what he is saying?" young Mando was starting to panic when Mando went to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can only guess what you named the asset since Anara never got the chance to tell you. Which I'm sure you can guess it was I who shot her down in that alley," Gideon reminded Mando, "Ah, of course," he thought and then came to a conclusion, "Who wouldn't name a newly adopted child after the first woman a boy never stops loving; his mother. So, Osa," Gideon addressed young Mando, "How does it feel to finally learn the truth?"

"He's lying, he's lying, you're my father," young Mando screamed but Mando stayed silent.

"What do you purpose?" Karga shouted at Gideon.

"Reasonable negotiation," Gideon replied.

"What assurance do you offer?"

"If you're asking if you can trust me, you cannot. Just as you betrayed our business arrangement, I would gladly break any promise and watch you die at my hand. Or who knows maybe Osa will do that for me," Gideon stated ecstatic of his accomplishment with her abilities.

With this address, Cara could see objects taking life and the floor beneath them slightly quake, "Mando, calm her," Cara briefly whispered when Gideon continued talking.

"The assurance I give is this: I will act in my own self-interest which at this time involves your cooperation and benefit. I want both assets back in my possession by nightfall, if not then I will have the E-Web cannon open fire and I will dissect Osa's body instead," Gideon ended when he headed back to his ship followed by his Death Troopers.

"I say we hear him out," Karga bluntly said without thinking, "Is it true Mando?"

But he wasn't paying attention to anyone else but Osa.

"You are my father, right?" she said through a tight chest.

"Search your feelings, what do they tell you?" Mando asked wanting her to come to the ultimate conclusion.

"What does that mean? It's a simple question. Are you or are you not," young Mando stressed through tears.

"I am your father no matter what, but I need you to give me the vile and syringe," Mando out stretched his hand seeing the unraveling events. Hesitantly Osa caved and gave Mando what he wanted.

"I'm really sorry kiddo on what you're going through but the minute we open that door, we're dead," Cara informed.

"We're dead if we don't," Karga said, "At least out there, we've got a shot."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm a Rebel Shock Trooper. They'll upload me to a Mind Flayer," Cara said.

"Those aren't real. That was just war time propaganda," Karga informed.

"I don't care to find out. I'm shooting my way out of here."

"We need to know who we're up against."

"I know who he is, its Moff Gideon," Mando declared.

"No, he can't be. Moff Gideon was executed for war crimes and experimentation," Cara clarified but then realized now why Gideon wanted the child and young Mando so bad.

"It's him. He knows about us and our names," Mando informed.

"So, what does that prove?" Karga asked.

"Our names are only spoken within the Tribe, never revealed to outsiders, I haven't heard my name spoken from an outsider since I was a child," Mando stated.

"On Mandalore?" Karga asked.

"We were not born on Mandalore."

"But you're both Mandalorians."

"Mandalorian isn't a race," Cara said.

"It's a Creed," Mando confirmed, "I was a Foundling. They raised me in a Fighting Corps. I was treated as one of their own. When I came of age I was sworn to the Creed just like Osa was. The only record of my family name was in the registers of Mandalore. Moff Gideon was an ISB officer during the purge and later was Moff of Tolarian where Osa was given to me at the age of three. That's how I know it's him," Mando said looking over at his daughter who stood frozen while locked in a deadpan stare.

"So Osa's the reason why you never took jobs on Tolarian?" Karga questioned.

"I wasn't sure if I had been marked, so I never went back in order to ensure her safety, but Gideon says he needs us, which might mean the child got away safely plus Osa is with us. I was worried when the Ugnaught didn't respond but if they captured the kid we'd already be dead," Mando declared.

"Ummm you might want to rethink your statement," Cara said while pointing to Osa who suddenly fell to her knees hunched over.

"What's wrong with her?" Karga asked when he noticed a cup floating in front of his face. Perplexed he tapped at the object when the cup flung in the opposite direction, hitting other free floating objects.

"Osa!" Mando screamed about to get the syringe ready when she glared up and raised her hand.

"No!" Osa knew what he was going to do and froze Mando mid-step.

"What are you doing?" Mando questioned through clenched teeth unable to move his body.

"Finally getting control," Osa declared when she forced Mando, unwillingly, to the ground with her abilities.

Mando tried to fight off the hold that the invisible force had on him, but was unsuccessful. His body contorted to the floor when Osa slide him to a corner of the cantina pinning him to the wall.

Cara discretely reached for her weapon, just wanting to hit Osa in the armor to distract her, but Cara's motives were revealed. Osa rose to her knees and noticed Cara's actions, Osa pointed her other hand at Cara and performed the same motion, forcing Cara to the ground and sliding her in the exact corner Mando was pinned to. Seeing both their fates, Karga put his hands up in surrender when all Osa did was nod her head in the same direction her other two hostages were kept.

Complying, Karga sat next to Mando when Osa rose to her feet in a stagger and looked at them in sadness. It appeared Osa was gaining control over her episode and transferred the hold she had on Cara to the exact same hand where she held Mando, she grunted in pain by feeling the force surge through her body and knew the time had come.

"Osa, please, Mi Pequeno, let us go. We have to fight together," Mando said broken and afraid of what his daughter was going to do.

"No, this time I'm going at it alone," young Mando approached the shot out window, one hand still pointed at the three when her other hand extended towards the band of troopers, ready to release havoc.

Seeing an individual draw near, the Stormtroopers were unclear of what to do, put this person down or engage against Gideon's orders? Some of the troopers raised their weapons for a scare tactic but they were the ones that should have been afraid.

Like an instinct, Osa listened to what the energy inside of her told her. She focused on all the tiny shards of glass scattered on the floor and picked them up with her mind. As if she was a ticking time bomb she could feel the energy wanting to release from her core. Osa would use this to her advantage in order to add extra strength to the glass so it could easily pierce through the trooper's armor, taking them out.

Finally the moment arise when she let out a bellowing scream, more out of anger than from not being in control. Like a bomb exploding, the troopers didn't know what hit them as they were punctured by glass and blown off their feet. With the massive blow, the TIE-fighter was propelled backwards and banged itself into an adjacent building.

With the lose of her consciousness, Mando and Cara were immediately released from Osa's hold, but Karga still sat there frozen as if he had now been pinned by her abilities.

Mando instantly went to his daughter's aid while Cara witnessed the destruction but was lost for words. Believing they were out of the woods, Cara peered from the window when back up troopers moved in taking a shot.

"Get down!" Cara exclaimed but the trooper's attention quickly turned to something fast approaching, a speeder bike with IG-11 and the child occupying it drew near coming to their rescue as well.

Throughout the droids journey through the city it took out the surrounding troopers making them scatter. Knowing they would have to get in on the fight, Mando positioned his daughter out of harms way when he ordered Cara to cover him.

Quickly complying Cara hopped on a table rapidly firing her weapon at the new swarms of troopers while Mando instructed her to protect Osa. Cara nodded in approval when Karga and Mando left the cantina to join in on the, now even, fight.

The two held up their own where Mando saw IG-11 being hit several times and going down with the child secured around its chest. Mando wouldn't lose anyone today and saw the E-Web cannon unoccupied. Seizing his opportunity Mando picked up the heavy artillery and began rapidly firing anything in white or black armor.

Giddy with glee, Cara chuckled and continued firing her own blaster when the door to the cantina was blown open, sending Cara flying to the ground. The sound of the blast got everyone's attention realizing the cantina had been breached.

Cara immediately collected her weapon trying to keep out of view from the impeding Death Troopers entering the cantina. Just about to round the corner and take her shot, Cara was pulled back from a conscious Osa as the Death Troopers opened fire.

The two pressed their backs against the bar when Cara waited for an opening from the troopers fire. She peered around the corner ready to take aim but was grazed in the arm.

"Ah!' Cara shouted slamming herself against the bar.

"Are you alright?" Osa was about to tend to Cara's wound but she suggested something else.

"I'm okay, can you throw them or disarm them somehow?"

"I can try but I need a visual," Osa stated when she caught a reverse glimpse of the troopers helmets in a wine glass, the reflection reveled an exposed pipe located in the ceiling above them.

Immediately Osa concentrated on the heavy steel above the Death Troopers dropping it on them with a smack and taking them out of commission. Relieved that they were, for now, out of harms way, Osa approached the window to see how their team was doing when she saw Gideon walk towards Mando who wasn't aware of his exposure.

In surprise, Mando was hit in the back by Gideon's blast but the Beskar held up, getting Mando's attention he turned the cannon right at Gideon ready to end him, but Gideon struck first. With one shot Gideon hit the fuel tank, which operated the cannons fire power, engulfing Mando in flames and blasting him into the air several feet and onto his back, going lifeless.

"DAD!" Osa shouted in a frantic, hopping out of the cantina window and straight for her father.

Karga and IG-11 saw Osa and covered her as more troopers began to encircle them. Osa made it to Mando putting her hands underneath his shoulders and trying to lift him, but he was too heavy for her. She immediately fell to the ground with Mando in her arms when blaster fire was directed their way. Without hesitation Osa covered her father's body with her own absorbing the shots with her armor.

"Obtain the asset," Gideon pointed at Osa when a team of troopers headed her way.

Seeing the ranks collapse, Cara exited the cantina and shouted for Karga and IG-11 to cover her as she made her way towards the Mandalorians.

"I can't carry him," Osa said defeated.

"It's okay. I'll get him to safety, here," Cara handed Osa her blaster signaling for her to take out the advancing troopers.

Cara put her arms underneath Mando's shoulders and dragged him inside the cantina, the rest followed but was ambushed from another team.

"Stay with me, buddy. We're gonna get you out of here," Cara said trying to encourage Mando when Karga dove in as IG-11 and Osa continued firing, taking out as many troopers as they could.

Karga headed for the sewer grate and questioned Cara, "This is our only path out. Can you clear it?"

But her attention was solely on Mando, "Stay with me."

"I'm not gonna make it," Mando responded through a strained voice.

"Shut up. You just got your bell rung. You'll be fine," she said shaky.

"Please, protect my daughter and the child, she won't leave me, you have to convince her," Mando said when Cara removed her hand from behind Mando's helmet, which was covered in his blood.

"I'm gonna need to take this thing off," Cara said in certainty.

"No," he gripped Cara's hands, preventing her from removing his helmet, "You make sure the children are safe. Osa knows the way in the sewers, once you get to the Mandalorian covert you give my daughter this," Mando dug underneath his tunic and revealed a necklace with a Mythosaur emblem attached to the end, it seemed symbolic.

"No, you give it to her yourself," Cara declared when IG-11 entered along with Osa who locked the secondary door behind them.

IG-11 set the child down and confronted Karga who he was unfamiliar with, "If you go near this child, I will have no choice but to kill you," the droid threatened.

"I understand. Can you do anything to move the grate?" Karga asked in panic.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, I love IG units," Karga praised as IG-11 began welding through the metal.

"Papi!" Osa shouted running at Mando and falling to her knees. She started to look him over when she glared at Cara and noticed her bloody hand, "No, no, no," Osa said in distress, "IG I need you to scan my dad."

"Osa," Mando stressed her name trying to get her to focus on him.

"IG-11, now!" she screamed, rattling the building's structure.

"Osa, look at me," Mando placed his hand on the side of her helmet as if he was caressing her cheek and turned her to face him.

Cara could sense a last goodbye and didn't want to ruin their intimate father/daughter moment.

"Osa, please, you must leave me," Mando instructed.

"No, I won't, I can't. I don't care, I've searched my feelings. You're my father. You will always be my father," Osa rested her head on his chest and he placed a hand on her helmet when a burst of flames erupted through the cantina window.

Everyone took cover realizing they were losing time where IG-11 was still chiseling away at the grate.

"You know this is the way," Mando began raising his daughter's head, "I can hold them back long enough for you and everyone to escape. Here," Mando handed Osa the Mythosaur emblem, "You have earned your independence and the title, now you are the Mandalorian," Mando said proudly.

"No, I won't leave you," Osa declared when the cantina door burst open and more flames erupted.

Upon entry, one single Flame Trooper stood in the doorway ready to incinerate the place to the ground. The trooper raised his flame thrower, not giving anyone time to protect themselves when he ignited a ball of flames.

Everyone stared at their demise as Osa would die a warrior's death at her father's side when the child, heroically, stepped in front with both hands stretched out. With one flick of his wrist, the child propelled the ball of flames back onto the trooper, igniting an explosion and sending the trooper out of the cantina engulfed in his own fire. In exhaustion the child fell into unconsciousness when IG-11 kicked open the sewer grate.

"Come on! It's open, let's go!" Karga informed.

"Go," Mando tried to convince his daughter.

"We have to move! Now!" Karga shouted.

"I have an idea," Osa said releasing her grip on her father's hand.

She went and picked up the child cradling him in her arms, Osa approached Cara placing him in the satchel and then handing it to her gently.

"Take him and this," Osa gave the emblem as well.

"I'm not leaving both of you," Cara stated.

"You're not. My father won't remove his helmet around others, but he will around me. IG-11 I need you to run a medical diagnostic on him while I go over the plan with Cara," Osa instructed.

"Of course," IG-11 said and walked over to Mando kneeling in front of him.

"Do it," Mando suggested.

"Do what, your daughter has instructed me to run a medical diagnostic on you," IG-11 informed.

"Don't bother. I know my fate. Just get it over with. I'd rather you kill me than some Imp."

"I told you. I am no longer a hunter. I am a nurse droid."

"IGs are all hunters."

"Not this one. I was reprogrammed by the late Ugnaught named Kuiil. I need to remove your helmet if I am to diagnosis you," IG-11 placed its hand underneath Mando's helmet when he pulled his blaster on the droid.

"Try it and I'll kill you. It is forbidden. No living thing has seen me without my helmet since I was sworn back into the Creed," Mando revealed briefly reliving the tender moment he shared with Anara when he glanced over looking at his pride and joy.

"The sewers can be very confusing," Osa started, "If I'm visualizing my whereabouts correct, in order to reach the covert you must head straight and then turn right. You will have to make a left at the third corridor and then at the fork you must go left, now this is where it gets tricky."

"Aren't you going to lead us?" Karga questioned.

"Yes, okay scratch that, just head straight until you can't go any further and then turn right. I'll meet you there."

"Promise me you'll both be there," Cara said.

"You have my word," Osa swore and then watched Karga, Cara, and the child leave the cantina.

She sighed in sadness and then turned to see her father's blaster pointed at IG-11, "Papi, no, don't," Osa put her hand on the weapon signaling for him to lower it.

Surprisingly he complied and just gazed at his daughter in taking her image for one last time, but she had other intentions. Without thought Osa removed her gloves believing this would give her additional assistance to heal her father.

"What are you doing?" Mando was slowly fading.

"I'm going to heal you, but I need IG-11 to run a diagnostic on your head so I know where to concentrate, which means I will have to remove your helmet. You're not going to try and shoot me too?" Osa attempted to joke but could sense the light slipping from her father.

Mando tried to chuckle when Osa placed her hand underneath his helmet and clicked it open. Slowly she lifted it off not wanting to cause him further damage or discomfort. Osa placed his helmet beside her and looked upon her father's face, which she hadn't seen in almost a year.

He was still very handsome, even through all the blood that stained his skin and ran from his nose. She smiled wide while glaring at his round face that had stubble slowly growing back, his brown hair –that had a touch of white on the sides- was disgruntled and drenched in sweat while it slightly curled at the ends. His brown eyes beamed with pride up at her and glistened over, believing this would be his last image of his daughter and he didn't want it to be of her helmet.

"Let me look at you," Mando said through a shaky voice.

"But it's not my date of existence," Osa assured.

"No, it's not," Mando replied not caring.

Without hesitation Osa immediately clicked her helmet open revealing similar features he possessed but feminine. Osa couldn't understand how she could not be Din Djarin's daughter, she had both his hair and eye color, the same quirk of the ends of her hair curling from the humidity, to even sharing the shape of his nose and jawline.

Immediate tears filled her eyes when she removed her father's glove and placed his actual hand finally on her cheek, absorbing his touch and smelling his skin. Din wasted no time and finally caressed her cheek, in taking the smoothness of her skin with his thumb while feeling her tears rain from her chocolate eyes.

Osa smiled into his palm and then placed it on the ground so she could dig her face into the crook of his neck, slightly crying. Din put his hand into her hair truly embracing her closer when he placed his nose beside her head. There, right above her ear, was always a distinct smell she always possessed.

He remembered when Osa was little and would fall asleep in his arms, he would rest his nose in that exact spot inhaling her scent; Anara's scent, the only trait she inherited from her mother. He would brush Osa's hair out from her face, hoping to relax her from the horrid nightmares that invaded her dreams. He would even hum a tune that he remembered his mother use to sing to him as a child, in order to bring his daughter solace.

Even now, Din wanted to brush his hand through her hair and hum the melody in order to bring her closure, but Osa quickly rose and noticed the touch of white coloring the sides of his hair. She went and smoothed the area with her thumb showcasing a half smile.

"Oh no, I hope this isn't due to me," pointing out how stressful she had made his life.

"Never, Mi Pequeno, just getting old," Din replied finally seeing her fully smile; his smile.

In reaction he smiled back reaching for her once again when she didn't waste the chance, kissed his palm and then placed his hand on her cheek. Realizing time was of the essence, Osa set her father's arm down and instructed IG-11 to run the medical diagnostic. The droid ignited a red beam and scanned from the top of Din's head to the bottom of his chest.

"He has suffered severe damage to his central processing unit," IG-11 informed.

"English please," Osa declared confused.

"His cerbal matter is fried," IG-11 tried to be funny.

"I don't speak medical."

"He means by brain," Din clarified.

"I tried a joke. It is meant to put everyone at ease," IG-11 clarified.

"We will need to reprogram your sense of humor later," Osa stated when she nodded her head for encouragement to herself and placed her hands under her father's head, "IG-11 once I heal him still spray him with bacta incase I can not close the wound. It's just me this time. Okay, here we go."

Osa secured her hands behind her father's head and closed her eyes, sensing the injury, seeing the injury, and then willing it to heal by transferring her source of energy into him. Through her touch she began propelling her own essence into her father, sending him in discomfort because it was happening faster than his body could handle.

He closed his eyes, concentrating not to pass out when the blood on his face started to retract up his nostril and reenter the cuts on his face when even those sealed. Osa was deep in concentration, deeper than she had ever expected to go and saw the very thing her father always kept hidden from her; the memory of when he received her.

The event played out like a film, she could see through his eyes, the commotion of chaos, and dead Stormtroopers lining the alley. There in the distance a woman stood, mouthing words he couldn't hear, she prevented his advancement with a hand of warning when she was gunned down. The memory continued rapidly as it imprinted within her mind, but the overload was too much when Osa dropped to the ground unconscious, unable to register the rest. Once her hold on him was released, Din opened his eyes and breathed heavy, exhausted and yet rejuvenated at the same time.

Seeing this as his cue, IG-11 sprayed the bacta ointment on the back of Din's head when he suddenly realized Osa was not in his sight. Faster than he expected, Din sat up, noticing his daughter's body twisted and not moving.

"Osa," Din got to his knees and cradled her head in his hands, noticing the exact same white that painted the sides of his hair now colored hers, "What happened?"

Din caught a glimpse of his reflection in his helmet noticing a completely healed face and a full head of brown hair. He brushed the white with his thumb on Osa's head hoping to smear the color out, but it had become permanent.

"I must run another diagnostic on you to make sure you have healed completely," IG-11 declared.

"I'm not worried about me, scan my daughter now!" Din commanded and the droid complied.

IG-11 performed the exact same scan as he did with Din, from the top of her head ending at the bottom of her chest, "She is completely healthy, just depleted, the reason for her unconsciousness."

"But how did she receive the white from my hair?"

"It appears the only logical answer would be is she absorbed some of the years you already lived."

"You're suggesting she de-aged me by taking years off from my life and absorbing them herself?" Din questioned in anger.

"Yes."

"How do I take them back?" he shouted in frustration.

"I believe you can not because you do not possess abilities like her."

Din exasperated in sadness, he brushed Osa's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, he then placed his own forehead on hers feeling defeated because it was his duty to protect her, not the other way around.

Understanding there was nothing he could do, Din reassembled both their armor and helmets ready to rejoin the others in the sewers.

Cara, Karga, and the child waited, becoming a bit impatient, Cara was starting to get worried when she heard loud clanking footsteps draw near. Around the corner they noticed a light shine as Mando had his helmet flashlight illuminated. He staggered a bit due to carrying Osa in his arms.

Cara approached in concern, "What happened to her? Are you alright?"

"We're both fine, she's just unconscious," Mando informed.

"Will she recover soon?"

"I hope so," when everyone moved out.

All five of them walked aimlessly through the tunnels and became frustrated.

"Do you know which way to go Mando?" Karga asked.

"No, I don't know these tunnels like Osa. I've only entered from the bazaar."

"Well, if we get the smell of sulfur and we follow it, it'll lead us up to the plains where the river flows," Karga suggested as everyone continued walking.

"If we keep this up the Imps will catch us before we make it to the ship. We need the Mandalorians to escort us to safety," Mando stated.

"Ugh, this place is a maze. What did Osa say before? Go straight and then turn right, then at the third corridor turn left," Cara began going through the instructions Osa briefly laid out, "There was something about at the fork we go left."

"Which we did, but then she said after that is where it becomes tricky," Karga chimed in.

"Tricky is right."

"Wait, I think I know where we are," Mando was starting to get his bearings because these corridors was where the younglings liked to play hide and seek, and the place he would always find his daughter, "We're close, turn here."

Everyone followed Mando when they rounded one more corner and then stepped down into an abandoned area that was only occupied by a pile of battle scorned Mandalorian helmets and armor. Shocked and then saddened, Mando slowly approached and knelt before his fallen comrades. He placed Osa in front of him when he picked up an empty helmet analyzing the damage and who use to wear it.

Slowly Cara drew near afraid of Mando's reaction when she suggested that they leave.

"You go. Take the ship. I can't leave it this way. Did you know about this?" Mando turned to Karga, "Is this the work of your bounty hunters?" his voice became angry.

"No. When you and the kiddo left the system and took the prize, the fighting ended and the hunters just melted away. You know how it is? They're mercenaries. They're not zealots," Karga explained.

"Did you do this? Did you?" Mando laid Osa down when he rose to his feet digging his finger into Karga's chest and getting into his face.

"No!" Karga shouted back.

"It was not his fault," the female Armorer exclaimed while stepping out of the Armory, "With your daughter's pleas we revealed ourselves. We knew what could happen if we left the covert," The Armorer approached the pile, "The Imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted," she glared at the armor also in sadness.

"Did any survive?" Mando questioned and put Osa back in his arms.

"I hope so. Some may have escaped off-world," she began placing the armor into a bin.

"Come with us," Mando suggested.

"No. I will not abandon this place until I have salvaged what remains. What happened to your daughter?"

"She is unconscious."

"Why?"

Confused Mando believed everyone knew of her episodes, "You know why."

"Hmm, I know more than what you think," the Armorer said cryptic and then pushed the bin into the Armory.

"Wait," Mando rushed after her as everyone else followed.

Mando handed Osa to IG-11 so he could pursue the conversation more freely.

"All these years and you've known something about her?" Mando started but the Armorer was busy melting down a chest plate and began her own topic.

"Show me the one whose safety deemed such destruction," the Armorer commanded when Cara unfolded the satchel the child was kept in reveling it, "This is the one that both of you hunted, then you saved?"

"Yes. But it helped save me as well," Mando reminded.

"From the Mudhorn?"

"Yes."

"It looks helpless just like when your daughter was small, but we all witnessed what she can do."

"He can do the same and move things with his mind, tell me what you know," Mando was getting frustrated, "For fifteen years I have searched for answers to help her, so she wouldn't live in fear of herself and this whole time you have been with holding necessary information."

"Silence your tongue, unlike yourself I am a descendent from Mandalore so I know the stories of which have been passed down from our history. What I can reveal is the songs of eons past tell of battles between Mandalore the Great, and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers like hers and what you compare with the child."

"The Jedi, are they an enemy? Is that why you never revealed these stories in order to protect her?"

"Yes and no. Their kinds were enemies, but Osa and this child are not. Just as you were given Osa, by Creed, the child is also in your care."

"You wish me to train the child?"

"It is too weak. It would die. You have no choice. You must reunite it with its own kind."

"Where?"

"This, you must determine."

"You expect me to search the galaxy for the home of this creature and deliver it to a race of enemy sorcerers?"

"You did for your daughter, besides it appears these two are more connected then meets the eye. She will most likely benefit as well. This is the way."

"Hey, these tunnels will be swarming with Imps in a matter of minutes. We should at least discuss an escape plan," Cara informed with a hint of panic.

"If you follow the descending tunnel, it will lead you to the underground river. It flows downstream toward the lava flats," the Armorer instructed.

"I think we should go," Karga said.

"I'm staying. I need to help her and Osa needs time to heal," Mando declared.

"You must go. These children are in your care, by Creed, until they have reached their day of independence or reunited with their own kind you are their father. This is the way," the Armorer finished what she had been forging in the fire and turned to Mando, "You have earned your Signet," in her design she forged a skeleton in the Mudhorn's shape and welded it on his right pauldron, "Never have we had a clan of three, lead them well."

"Thank you. I will and wear this with honor," Mando said with sincerity.

"We should go," Karga stated.

"IG, please guard the outer hallway. A scouting party draws near," the Armorer said when IG-11 handed Karga the unconscious Osa and exited the Armory.

"I have one more gift for your journey," the Armorer began, "Have you trained in the Rising Phoenix?"

"When I was a boy, yes," Mando declared.

"Then this will make you complete," the Armorer held out a jetpack Mando previously desired.

"Thank you."

"When the time is right you will begin your drills. Until you know it, it will not listen to your commands."

"I understand," suddenly a wave of blaster fire and screams could be heard when IG-11 came back.

"You are protected," the droid clarified.

"More will come. You must go," the Armorer said.

"Come with us," Mando hoped.

"My place is here," she reminded, "Restock your munitions."

IG-11 took Osa back from Karga when Mando began replenishing his depleted artillery.

"IG, also carry this for Din Djarin until he is ready to wear it. Now go. Down to the river and across the plains. Be safe on your journey," the Armorer ended.

"Thank you," Mando replied as everyone left and headed for the riverbank.

The armorer sat on her knees with her welding tools crossed in front of her chest, a team of Stormtoopers entered her sanctuary uninvited as they commanded to know the whereabouts of the criminals. She sat in silence contemplating which one to take out first when the decision was made for her by the trooper, who clanked his blaster against her helmet, demanded to know where they were.

Like a striking snake, she wielded her tools with fierce blows, smashing metal against armor taking out her assailants with ease. Their blasters didn't even graze her Beskar due to her quick reflexes and combat skills. She stood in victory as her attackers lay on the floor where they belonged.

It didn't take long until they reached the lava river when they came upon a large gondola powered by an R2 unit. Upon inspection the boat didn't seem in good shape plus the ferry droid seemed unoperational as Mando pointed out.

"Yeah, but if we push the boat out, we can get it to float downstream. Come on," Karga suggested and began pushing but the boat didn't move.

"Looks old. Will it take the heat?" Mando questioned for their safety.

"You got a better idea?" Karga said frustrated.

"Guess not," Mando realized when him and Karga started to push but the boat would not budge.

In agitation Mando kicked the boat and grabbed a pole hoping to lodge the gondola free. Karga and Mando began their tactic again but Cara had a different solution.

"You guys mind getting out of the way?" she said while holding the child in one hand and her blaster gun in the other.

Immediately Karga and Mando moved as she opened rapid fire freeing the boat from being cemented to the edge.

"Good job," Karga complimented when everyone climbed aboard as it began floating down stream.

"Watch your feet. It's molten lava," IG-11 informed while placing Osa down.

"No kidding," Mando sarcastically said under his breath while checking on his daughter who would have most likely made that comment, "Come on Osa, wake up," he put his hand on the side of her helmet a bit concerned why she was still unconscious.

Granted the child still seemed depleted from stopping the fireball, it was only logical that Osa was still unconscious because she had healed a massive injury in his head, plus took off years from his life, which meant she absorbed them, possibly even aging herself up.

Suddenly a beeping occurred getting everyone's attention, drawing their blasters as they watched the R2 ferry droid thrive with life. It broke through the hardened lava that had encased it, revealing arms and legs as it extended to a standing position with a stick ready to steer its passengers.

"I don't suppose anybody here speaks droid?" Mando asked.

"I believe he is asking where we would like to go," IG-11 chimed in.

"Down river. To the lava flat," Karga instructed.

With this the droid complied happily chirping while rowing them down the lava bank. The ride wasn't long when Karga spotted the opening.

"That's it. We're free," Karga said in enthusiasm.

Mando stepped forward igniting his heat sensor on his visor, spotting a team of Stormtroopers awaiting their arrival.

"No, we're not. Stormtroopers. They're flanking the mouth of the tunnel. It looks like an entire platoon. They must know we're coming," Mando informed.

"Stop the boat," Cara demanded, "Hey droid, I said stop the boat. Hey I'm talking to you, I said stop," Cara approached the droid and blasted its dome clean off.

"We're still moving," Karga said.

"Looks like we fight," Cara stated.

"There are too many," Mando declared.

"Then what do you suggest? Both of our strongest defenses are decommissioned," Cara pointed to the child and Osa, "I can't surrender," she added.

"They will not be satisfied with anything less than the child," IG-11 began, "This is unacceptable. I will eliminate the enemy and you will escape."

"You don't have that kind of firepower, pal," Mando reminded, "You wouldn't even get to daylight."

"That is not my objective," IG-11 said.

"We're getting close. Saddle up," Cara handed the child back to IG-11 when she moved to the front of the boat prepping for battle.

"I still have the security protocols from my manufacturer. If my designs are compromised I must self-destruct," IG-11 informed.

"What are you talking about?" Mando asked walking up to the droid.

"I am not permitted to be captured. I must be destroyed," IG-11 said.

"Are we gonna keep talking or get out of here?" Karga declared.

"I can no longer carry this for you," IG-11 set down Mando's jetpack, "Nor can I watch over the child."

"Wait. You can't self-destruct. Your base command is to watch the child. That supersedes your manufacturer's protocol, right? Right?" Mando tried to find a loophole for the droid.

"This is correct," IG-11 confirmed.

"Good. Now, grab a blaster and help us shoot our way out."

"Victory through combat is impossible. We will be captured. Your children will be lost. Sadly, there is no scenario where the child is saved, in which I survive."

"Listen, you're not going anywhere. We need you. Let's just come up with a…," but Mando was cut off.

"Please tell me the child will be safe in your care. If you do so, I can default to my secondary command."

"But you'll be destroyed."

"And you will live, and I will have served my purpose."

"No. We need you," Mando's voice almost broke.

"There is nothing to be sad about. I have never been alive," IG-11 informed.

"I'm not sad," Mando tried to pass off.

"Yes, you are. I'm a nurse droid. I've analyzed your voice."

IG-11 handed the child to Mando when the droid stroked the tip of the child's ear with care, without thought IG-11 stepped into the lava river and walked towards the mouth of the tunnel, its legs slowly disintegrating from the intense heat, but he proceeded forward in determination.

The troopers stood fierce, blasters drawn, ready to take out their assailants when IG-11 emerged from the tunnel and spoke a warning, "Manufacturer's protocol dictates I can not be captured," a plate slide down from its chest revealing the thermal detonator already activated, "I must be destroyed," when IG-11 exploded taking out all the troopers with him.

Slowly the boat glided forward revealing the destruction IG-11 left behind, no trooper survived where only fire burned. Cara had her gun drawn ready in case for a second wave but none followed.

All was quiet when suddenly the sound of a TIE-Fighter soared overhead as Cara stated the obvious, "Moff Gideon!"

Everyone drew their blasters firing at the ship but their firepower did not penetrate the fighter's steel.

"He missed," Karga said.

"He won't next time," Mando informed.

"Our blasters are useless against him," Cara pointed out.

"Can you wake up the kiddo? Or let's make the baby do the magic hand thing. Come on, baby! Do the magic hand thing," Karga held up his hand displaying three fingers hoping the child would understand but it only waved back at him in glee, "I'm out of ideas."

"I'm not," Mando said determined.

"Here he comes," Cara shouted raising her weapon when Mando strapped on his jetpack.

Gideon approached head on, ready to take them all out, assets or no assets, when he blasted his cannon fire but Mando shot straight into the sky. Immediately Mando released his grappling hook, strapping onto the TIE-fighter and igniting his jetpack so as to get a firm grip.

Mando landed on top of the fighter, getting a visual on Gideon inside trying to blast his way through but the shields held up. With one turn of his wheel, Mando lost his hold and was flung onto the fighter's wing. Desperately he held on for dear life, grabbing a thermal detonator but the wind pushed it out of his hand.

Gideon attempted a few more maneuvers but Mando was able to secure his last detonator and released his grip. Instantly a rapid beeping informed Gideon of the device but it was to late. The detonator exploded sending the fighter into a wielding spiral and crashing in the distance. Falling hard and fast, Mando ignited his jetpack allowing him to ease into his landing.

"That was impressive, Mando. Very impressive," Karga complimented, "It looks like both your Guild rates have just gone up." Mando tilted his head hoping Karga would receive the hint, "Sorry not the kiddos, her secret is safe," Karga stated.

"Any more Stormtroopers?" Mando asked.

"I think we cleaned up the town," Cara said in confidence, "I'm thinking of staying around just to be sure."

"You're staying here?" Mando questioned with bafflement.

"Well why not? Nevarro is a very fine planet. And now that the scum and villainy have been washed away, it's very respectable again," Karga informed.

"As a bounty hunter hive?" Mando asked.

"Some of my favorite people are bounty hunters. And perhaps, this specimen of a solider might consider joining our ranks," Karga tried smooth talking Cara.

"Yeah. I've got some clerical concerns regarding my chain code," she informed.

"And if you would agree to become my enforcer, clerical concerns would be the least of your worries," Karga hoped he was convincing her, "But you, my friend, you and your daughter will be welcomed back into the Guild with open arms. So go off and enjoy yourself. And when you're ready to return, you will have the pick of all quarries," Karga stated in honesty.

"I'm afraid I have more pressing matters at hand," Mando said taking the child from Cara and moving towards his daughter.

"Take care of them," Cara said with sincerity.

"Or maybe, they'll take care of you," Karga spoke hypothetically.

Mando strapped the child to his chest, double checking he was secure when he picked up his daughter in his arms, curling her body close. Mando ignited his jetpack and rose into the sky while Karga and Cara watched them fade into the distance.

Once Mando reached the ship he placed Osa in her bed hoping she would awaken soon. He placed his hand on the side of her helmet gazing at her with affection when Mando placed the child next to her.

"Do you think you can awaken her?" Mando asked the child but it only stared back at him, snuggling up next to her.

Realizing he gave it a shot Mando knew he had one last thing to do. In honor, Mando buried Kuiil creating a rock grave and placing Kuiil's headgear and goggles as his marker, forever leaving Kuiil's legacy behind.

Mando went back to check on his children and noticed the child was gnawing on something, "What do you got there?" Mando reached for the item and realized it was the Mythasour emblem, "I didn't think I'd see this again or either of you," Mando spoke while pondering over so much.

"Why don't you hang onto that until she wakes up," he handed the emblem back to the child when it started suckling on it again, "Can you keep her company?" Mando asked as the child snuggled back up against Osa, drifting off to sleep himself. Mando smiled and placed a blanket over the two when he went to the cockpit, fired up the Razor Crest and headed into the vast darkness of space.

At the crash site Jawas had already began collecting parts to sell. They rummaged through vigorously trying to find all the best parts when suddenly a crackling startled them. A bright flame sparked but then was replaced with a saber, colored black, cutting through the TIE-fighter's steal creating a path of escape. Once freed, out stepped a furious Gideon searching for his assailants, with no luck he climbed to the top of his destroyed fighter, cape billowing in the wind, and gripped in his hand was the Mandalore sacred relic that had united the clans; the dark saber.


	9. Epilogue

Unknowing where to head first, Mando flew the Crest discreetly putting it in autopilot because today was a special day and he hoped Osa had awakened. Mando went to the children's sleeping quarters to find Osa still unconscious while the child smiled at Mando's sight. Happy to see the child in good spirits but disappointed Osa was incoherent, Mando sat on the edge of the bed contemplating, and would celebrate with her no matter what.

Since the child was now apart of their clan it was not forbidden for him to see either Din or Osa helmetless. With a simple click Din removed his helmet and then gently removed Osa's, "Happy Date of Existence Mi Pequeno," Din said through a smile while placing his hand upon her cheek.

He glared down at his daughter in such pride tears glistened over his eyes because Din was so happy they had found each other. All Din could do was stare at her, but upset she wasn't recuperating faster when Osa began to stir.

Her hands curled making a strenuous fist, her face scrunched up in fear, and her eyelids fluttered from the rapid movement her eyes made behind. Din knew preciously what she was going through, it was the same from when she was a child, the horrid nightmares had returned.

A moan of panic escaped her throat along with a single tear, Din could see his daughter was trapped and had to help her escape like he did for her fifteen years ago.

"Osa, it's okay, Papi's here. Fight them, fight them off. Papi will always protect you," Din placed his head beside his daughters pressing his lips close to her ear. He inhaled a breath and began to hum a soft tune his mother use to sing to him as a child.

The melody always brought him at ease by his mother's gentle tone and believed his version, for Osa, did the same for her. Din held her close, still feeling his daughter stir from panic and whimper from fear, but he would chase the nightmares away and bring her solace.

The serene tune was coming to an end and so was her horrific dream, her body relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. Din rose happy she was at peace but baffled why she wasn't waking up. Did healing him take that much out of her? She recovered fast after healing Karga, but the child had also participated. Was it because she absorbed years from his life and her body couldn't process the rapid change?

Upset with himself, Din stroked the white (that use to color the sides of his head) in Osa's hair wishing he could, somehow, take back what she had done. He felt guilty, tormented even, that on this day she was only suppose to turn eighteen, not older.

Feeling lost Din just closed his eyes and kept his head low. Sensing his pain, the child knew what to do and placed its tiny hand on Osa's chest also closing his eyes, mimicking its father.

Without much effort the child undid what she obtained, absorbing the years himself since they wouldn't affect him in the least compared to a humanoid; every year counted for them.

Din didn't care how long it would take Osa to wake up, he would stay by her side, just like how she was always at his. Din raised his head and opened his eyes to memorize his daughter's face when something caught his attention. Ever so slowly the white that colored the sides of her hair was fading and returning to her natural brown color.

Amazed by this phenomenon, Din glared at Osa to try and figure out how she was achieving this feat, when he noticed the child performing the miracle. Once the task was complete the child sat, with a hint of exhaustion, and stared up at Din with a small smile on its face.

With joy, Din smiled back and cradled the child's face in his hand, truly thanking his son. The child cooed, basking in Din's affection when she spoke the word he would never tire of hearing, "Papi."

"Osa," Din said ecstatic, cupping her face in his hands.

"How did I get down here and you up there, wasn't it the other way around?" Osa pointed out.

"Yeah, it was," Din replied in a chuckle when Osa's demeanor changed, "What's wrong Mi Pequeno?"

"I saw it," Osa said almost in tears but Din didn't need an explanation of what she witnessed, because he knew.

"And," he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Osa rose to a sitting position and stroked the child's long ear with her finger, "Him and I, we're connected due to Gideon's experimentations. That's why I can't control my abilities, it's because I wasn't born with them; I was infused. This is where my nightmares manifest, they are from when I was at the facility. Him and I were both there, Gideon took what ever is inside of this child and infused it with me. Why would my mother allow me to be experimented on? Did she finally feel guilty and that's why she gave me to you, so I could be your burden."

"You are not a burden Osa," Din said forcefully when she changed the subject.

"Do you have doubts that I am biologically your daughter?" Osa had to find out.

"Anara never gave me the chance to find out, but if the math is done correctly, your conception lines up, but when I received you your appearance wasn't what it is now, unfortunately making me question," Din reveled.

"Tell me, tell me about today fifteen years ago," Osa figured out that her actual date of existence wasn't based off of her birth, her father based it off on the day he received her.

Din knew he couldn't get out of this, she had the memory but just wanted to hear the story come from him. Deep down Din knew he should have told her but he wanted Osa to have a normal life, one without worry of who she was or what those scientists did to her. His hands were tied so he took her back reliving the worst and yet best day of his life.

"I had just finished a solo mission, turning in a bounty, when I received a transmission from the personal comm I gave to your mother," Din began.

"You gave her a twin comm, secret communications only you two could receive, wow Papi you fell for her hard," Osa tried to embarrass her father when his cheeks flushed a hint of red.

"Do you want me to tell the story?"

"Sorry, sorry, but wait when did you give the comm to her? Was it when you both were held up for the night on the mission with Ran's crew? Oh geez, it's clear to me now when you broke the Code," she tried to get the image out of her mind.

"Osa, please focus."

"Yeah, let's move past that part, so you got a personal transmission, what did she say?" when Mando dove into the past.

_I had not seen Anara in almost four years and didn't know what to think. The message was brief, she seemed worried, in a panic, but urgent for me to meet her on Tolarian. She gave me specific instructions when and where, basically knowing I would show. Without hesitation I navigated the Crest towards Tolarian and landed on the outskirts as she made it clear to stay discrete. I tried to blend in with the locals and took extra precaution by cloaking myself in robes to hide my armor. I followed her instructions, waited in the back alley of the building she described but she didn't show._

_In my gut I knew something went wrong, Anara was always punctual, never missed her mark, when I turned down a vacant street to surveillance the area but never got the chance. Suddenly a massive explosion blew me off my feet when I heard blaster fire. Coming to, I peered down the alley noticing the building to the left had a hole blown out of it, where dead Stormtroopers were sprinkled within the debris._

_I got to my feet, blaster drawn, ready to high tail it out of there, when I saw her emerge from the chaos. Her red hair acted like the fire causing the billowing smoke coiling from the explosion, her green eyes shimmered like a jaded jewel, and her pale skin almost camouflaged her within the haze. She fought vigorously, blasting whomever came into her scope when she glanced over and saw me. Her panicked stricken face faded upon my presence, her vigorous melted to softness, like hope had been restored to her._

_I shouted for Anara and moved in her direction, but she raised a hand for me to seize. Baffled, I didn't know what her next move was when an older woman (carrying a small being covered head to toe in laboratory garments) emerged from the wreckage and approached Anara. All she did was direct the woman towards me not wasting a single opportunity. The woman did not hesitate and changed her course when a reign of blaster fire encircled Anara._

_I wanted to go after her, rescue her, but she wouldn't allow it. With her final breath Anara mouthed three words to me, but I couldn't make them out when she was shot down in cold blood by Gideon. I wanted to cradle her in my arms, feel her warmth one last time, but the woman rammed me down a dead end not allowing me to grieve._

_My blood was boiling, my head swam with vengeful thoughts, and I wanted to take everyone down. Nothing seemed more important than getting justice for Anara when all that halted as the woman got my attention._

_"You are the Mandalorian Anara trusts?" the woman said out of breath._

_My head was spinning, unable to register what was happening around me when she repeated her question._

_"You are Mando?"_

_Finally my brain caught up and I began a conversation with her, "Why wouldn't Anara let me help her?"_

_"You don't understand the severity we are in," the woman alluded._

_"Yes I do, we will be executed by the Empire," when I looked down and noticed blood staining the length of the woman's leg._

_"No, Anara's sacrifice will not be in vain, she died to protect your secret and I will parish in order to give you both more time," the woman grabbed a detonator off my belt and activated it, "This child is the only one who survived, and Moff Gideon will do everything to get the asset back, you must hide and protect it at all costs. Teach this child the Mandalorian ways, do you promise to protect it?"_

_A child, I didn't know what to do or say, I wasn't a protector, I was a bounty hunter, a tracker of individuals, someone who didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, I wasn't a nurturer, but something inside screamed at me to say yes, and it wasn't because the woman held onto a live explosive._

_"Do you bind your promise to this child, to Anara?" the woman stressed._

_I stared at the woman and then at the little being she carried in her arms, you. I was conflicted, for once in my life I wasn't sure what was to be done, but everything became clear once you reached for me to take you. You didn't display fear at my sight, we glared at each other as if we could see the other's face. It actually terrified me feeling so exposed, but also calming as I only shared that experience once before, with your mother. All paranoia seized when I said "yes."_

_Immediately the woman shoved you into my arms and then ran down the alley taking out the approaching troopers. Not wasting my opportunity I used the smoke to secure our escape and headed straight for the Crest, declaring that would be my final visit to Tolarian._

"So that's how you obtained me?" young Mando chimed in bringing her father back to the present.

"Yes and I would do it all over again."

"What happened after? All I can remember is our home on Lah'mu. Where did we go after we left Tolarian?"

"It was clear that I wouldn't return to the Mandalore covert, it was prudent not to put any heat on them. So I had to find sanctuary on a planet the Empire didn't occupy, so the Outer Rim was the best choice. Several planets became options but eventually I settled on Veeno. It was habitable with lush forests and scattered cities, no humanoids occupied the planet only the Veenoinians; creatures with blue textured skin, four arms, and kept to themselves. Perfect for anyone trying to stay hidden."

"How long did we stay there?"

"Only a few months, but it was those few months that I'm thankful for because he saved you."

"Saved me, you saved me, Papi," young Mando reminded.

"I took you away from the…horrid experimentations, but the doctor, he saved your life," Mando said in gratitude.

"How? I don't remember being sick."

"You weren't sick, you were dying. I blame myself for allowing you to go for as long as you did because I never assessed your situation. Your identity was masked, I was going to remove your facial coverings but I was so drilled in the Mandalorian ways I didn't think otherwise, but that was my fault because I didn't see the signs until it was almost to late. In our weeks there I had befriended a dealer named Wildaldro, who's father, luckily, was a doctor, I had to take you to him because you collapsed in my arms and became unresponsive," Din turned his head, sick by the memory of almost losing Osa when he remembered the event as if it was yesterday.

There was no hesitation, Din scooped up the tiny child and raced towards the city, hoping the only creature he knew on the planet would help him. Operating hours were about to close but Din stormed in with the child limply in his arms.

"Wildaldro please I need to see a doctor," Din pleaded.

"Whoa you didn't tell me you had a kid, granted I still don't know your real name, Mando," Wildaldro winked knowing Din had given a pseudo.

"Please, is there a doctor with discretion?" Din commanded.

Wildaldro realizing the severity in Mando's voice he took them to his father's home.

"What is the meaning of this, do you know what time it is Wil?" his father (the doctor) scrutinized.

"Dad please I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency," Wildaldro clarified while clearing the dining room table.

Din was at such a high alert he didn't even think to surveillance the home, he was too worried about the child.

"Please sir, I don't know what's wrong," Din stated while placing the little one on the table.

"What is this, why is the child covered head to toe, is this some part of your religion?" the doctor asked.

"Somewhat," Din replied.

"Well I don't mean no disrespect but I will have to remove most of the garments if to analyze the patient, do you agree?" the doctor said.

At first Din wasn't sure on what to do, but knew this would come down to life or death and he wanted the child to live.

"This is the way," Din stated.

"What does that mean, is it a yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Wil grab my emergency kit," the doctor noticed zippers within the child's sleeves and immediately unzipped them.

Upon sight, Din felt sick to his stomach witnessing the horrors that had been done to the little one, as there were all sorts of markings on the child's arms, proof of experimentation.

"Should I be concerned of the child's safety?" the doctor spoke with a bit of hostility.

"No, because the child is in my protection now," Din said in certainty.

"Good."

Wildaldro returned with his father's supplies when the doctor started performing medical exams while stabilizing his patient.

"Since I see you do not remove your helmet may I remove the child's?" the doctor asked.

"Do what you must for its survival," Din concluded.

Technically Din was curious on the gender, if it was a boy or a girl and this would be the revel. Upon removal a large amount of curly, multi colored hair billowed out of the head garments showcasing soft features of a sleeping little girl.

It was odd because she seemed to be a modge podge of multiple species. Her hair was splotched of red, blue, brown, black, green, like the strands couldn't decide. Her skin was muted, almost changing colors within different lighting, plus there appeared to be multiple textures formed over her skin, ranging from scales to unusual tattoo like markings.

Din didn't know how to feel or what to think, he felt numb. What had been done to this child? Why would Anara allow this and for how long has this little one been tormented? Slowly anger began to inflict his blood, his fists curled into balls wishing to strike anything in his path. Din had to set things right for her, he had to make her feel safe, just like when the Mandalorians took him in. Now it was his turn to pay it forward.

Din glared at the little girl watching her chest barely rise up and down, the doctor immediately placed her on oxygen in order to help her breath better. After a few hours Wil's father told him to get some sleep, the doctor could sense the less individuals around the more information he would receive from this stranger.

"Wake me if you need me dad, oh and Mando no worries your daughter is in the best care," Wil reassured Din.

"Daughter?" Din thought to himself uncertain.

Finally the two were alone when the doctor laid everything out on the table getting Mando's attention.

"Listen I don't care what lies you told my son, but here and now I need the truth if I'm to save this child. Who are you and is the Empire going to come knocking on my or Wil's door?"

"You must understand I have to keep certain discretions about myself, what I can reveal to you is that I am a Mandalorian, this child was given to me to be protected from the Empire, I wasn't given any information myself. Plus the less you know the better no one can interrogate you," Din ended.

"Fair enough, but the real problem is I know what's killing her, she needs a blood transfusion," the doctor informed.

"Money won't be an issue, I can pay you," Din addressed.

"You believe the reason why I'm not performing the procedure is because I'm waiting for you to pay, no you idiot, do you see any humanoids on Veeno? Even if we were at my clinic I don't keep a supply of human blood."

"Take mine," Din stated without thought.

"Did you not hear me, I need humanoid blood," the doctor reminded not knowing what species Mandalorians were.

"I am human," Din reassured and was about to remove his glove when he hesitated.

Naturally he wasn't removing his helmet and breaking the Code like he had in the past, but each piece of the Mandalore armor was an extension of oneself, it was still violating the Code. A debate ran through him but knew the logical answer, Din removed his gauntlet, then pulled each digit from his glove, and what had been years since another living being had laid eyes upon his flesh, Din removed his glove exposing his hand.

Unable to fathom the longevity of the Mandalorian's actions, the doctor quickly rolled up Mando's sleeve exposing more than just his hand. The doctor shoved Mando into a chair and then rested Din's arm on the table while searching for a vein.

"My apologies, I don't work on humanoids practically at all so it might take me a few tries," and with that he was accurate, Din had been poked and prodded several times before the doctor found a suitable vein.

The doctor ran the tube hooked up from Din to the child where the doctor watched in anticipation.

"We must do this slowly otherwise you could also die," the doctor informed.

Ten minutes had passed with no change, the doctor drew a new blood sample from the child when he said he would be back in a few minutes.

Din gazed around the room absorbing any necessary information he needed about the doctor when suddenly he felt (for the first time in almost four years) skin-to-skin touch, where a tiny hand clasped onto his. He turned his head and saw a pair of tired green eyes glare at him in gratitude.

He couldn't help and lose himself in the little girl's eyes, hypnotizing just like Anara's was. Could this be? Could this be Anara's child, but then who was the father? Suddenly a wave of nausea inflicted Din's stomach when his heart began to palpate as sweat started to bead on his forehead. Of all people why entrust this child with him, but could it be, but how, the child looked nothing like him? At the moment Din didn't know what to think when suddenly (it was as if a hologram was playing out before him) past events began to be reenacted in that very room.

Din was being shown personal dinners that Wil and the doctor had with their family, certain celebrations of holidays were being played out from all different stages of that families life, it was as if the past had left an impression and he was some how able to view these intimate moments. He waited to see if there was more when the present returned and the child unclasped her hand from his and fell back to sleep.

Unable to register what he had just experienced, Din believed he had just hallucinated but was even unsure of that. Fifteen more minutes passed and Din noticed the girl's breathing becoming normal, her skin tone went from pale to receiving a slight pink in her cheeks, while her groans became silent.

"You need to eat," the doctor walked in with food high in sugar and protein.

"I will be alright," Din stated.

"You will be passed out on the floor in another five minutes, now eat!" the doctor commanded, "Wil will be asleep for another few hours and I will step out for some air, you can have your solitude," the doctor reassured while finishing up another inspection of the child, "She is thriving, it appears you are the perfect match for her as your blood is healing her. I have very high hopes, you should feel proud, she is your kin," the doctor clarified before he left.

His kin, so was she truly his, could the doctor tell? Technically his blood did flow in her now so by law she was his. So many rapid thoughts began to run through his brain and Din wasn't sure if this was because he was hallucinating from lose of blood or if something had indeed changed internally.

Analyzing his situation, Din removed his helmet so he could replenish his body, he would do what he must to save the child, no, his child.

Night had turned to day when Wildaldro returned downstairs thrilled that the child was alive and getting better. The doctor separated the transfusion believing it had worked successfully and took one last sample to analyze, the doctor was about to give Din a full inspection but knew better.

"The child is in good hands, get some rest, you will need to be fully recovered for your journey home," the doctor said.

Seeing this as not a bad idea, Din wobbly stood from the chair and laid down in the next room. What felt like minutes, hours had passed by when Din awoke in a stir, in the background he could hear faint murmurs and couldn't believe he left his guard down. He took precaution, peering over the couch with his blaster drawn, but realized he could put it away as the doctor and Wildaldro were examining the child who also appeared to be awake.

She sat up on the table, feet dangling over the edge when Wil had his hand on her back incase she felt weak while the doctor gave her a full examination.

"Humans are so odd, what with their hair and only two appendages, how do they function?" Wil said to his father when they both noticed Mando approaching.

"Oh hey, hope you got some zzz's," Wil said.

"How is she?" Din asked concerned.

"Honestly amazing. I have never seen a patient come back so easily from death. She is indeed special," the doctor said to Din, "A close eye though should still be kept on her."

Din scooted his way in between the two and peered down at his child, he looked into her large green eyes and noticed something that clearly wasn't there before. A faint hint of brown circled around her pupils, this intrigued Din because he didn't notice that before.

"Hey little one, are you feeling better?" Din questioned when she gazed up into his helmet as if she could see his face, just like she did back in the alley on Tolarian.

Din immediately felt exposed but yet in some way at ease. Just like before, his little girl reached for him to cradle her in his arms when Din didn't hesitate and scooped her up. He reached into one of his pouches and grabbed a hand full of credits. Wil instinctively went to collect them but the good doctor refused.

"Please, I have nothing else to offer," Din said.

"As I request nothing, saving a life is payment, if anything else should happen do not hesitant to come back, and no worries I understand discretion and will destroy all evidence," the doctor reassured.

"Thank you," Din replied when he collected his daughter's garments and wrapped her up minus the mask.

Wildaldro escorted them back to his shop and saw them off, "Don't be a stranger now Mando," Wil said in all seriousness where all Din replied with was a nod and a sincere thanks.

The two made their way to his ship when something felt different, like a weight had been lifted and Din could finally breathe. He set his daughter on a cot and unwrapped her headdress when something unusual caught him off guard. Her hair had started to change into a solid color, from the tips of her roots to the edge of her scalp a fluid brown was overtaking the multi colors. Flabbergasted, Din examined her eyes and noticed the brown was absorbing more of the green as well.

"Hey there my little Changeling, what's going on with you," Din said more to himself because it seemed his daughter did not know how to talk. Affectionately, Din ticked her evolving nose when she giggled by his actions as she displayed a smile he had only expressed under his helmet. That was his smile, those were his eyes, that was his hair color, she was changing and adapting his features.

It was a slow process but soon enough her eyes had fully been taken over with brown, her nose had slightly widened, her face rounded, and when Din finally got her to sit still long enough he had to cut out whatever color remained from the ends of her hair.

He couldn't believe it, but yet maybe he knew more then he thought, because Anara was part Changeling and Din was sure his daughter was part too. Maybe that was the reason why she was able to survive for so long with the experimentations, her body was able to adapt easier, change, morph, a reasonable explanation on why her appearance looked the way it did.

Din knew he couldn't get angry, she was safe now but those were just his assumptions, Din needed the doctor's expertise on this matter but mostly maybe the doctor could discover the function of her abilities.

Days had passed but one in particular stood out in his mind, Din had been working on some projects when he heard his daughter begin to make noises of discomfort. Quickly Din rushed in seeing her hunched on the floor hugging her mid-section, she wasn't thrashing around as if in pain, she was more acting like she was holding something in.

Din was just about to reach her when an unseen blast erupted from her core, blowing Din off his feet and anything else that was in her path. Her tiny body couldn't handle the extinguished energy and so laid down in exhaustion.

Din had never seen anything like this before, it seemed almost surreal and he needed answers. One night he took his daughter to see the doctor without Wildaldro's knowledge.

"So you've come back, is she alright?" the doctor asked in concern fearing his procedure did not work for his patient.

"Yes, she is fine it's just I can't explain her appearance and she…," Din wasn't sure if he should reveal the episode she experienced, but knew he had to help her in any way possible, "she harbors certain abilities," Din carefully said wondering if the doctor would believe him.

"I guess I wasn't sure how she would react to the treatment or to your blood, her body was a mess, so much toxicity was pumped into her bloodstream. I'm shocked she lived for as long as she did," the doctor removed her head wrap and noticed the changes, "Well this certainly paints a picture, I assume you also have brown hair and eyes?" the doctor stated. Din kept quiet but that summed up the answer for the doctor.

"Are you able to determine how old she is?" Din needed to know certainties.

"For specifics I would have to collect a bone sample but guesstimating, no older than three, why?" the doctor's interest peaked.

"Just wondering if my assumptions are correct," Din kept vague but the tone in his voice gave him away.

"You are not certain if she truly is yours?" the doctor asked boldly.

"I don't want to have my doubts but I do. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well since I destroyed all the samples I took from before, I will need to take one from each of you to get a real understanding."

The doctor wasted no time and filled up two syringes with each of his patient's blood and began his tests.

"In all the species I have studied, examined, diagnosed, I have never seen a case like this. If she wasn't yours before she definitely is now, you both match identically, she is your flesh and blood. That is why her features changed, her entire DNA changed, but there is something else that has bonded with her cells, what it is I am unfamiliar with. At the moment they appear to be dormant and I'm sure once awakened that is what causes her abilities you were mentioning," the doctor pondered for a while almost keeping information to himself.

"Is she in danger to herself?" Din questioned with a hint of panic.

"No, just needs a proper mentor, and who better than her father," the doctor ended.

That word "father" Din never believed he would become one, he was to invested with his work, plus intimacy was too personal, he found out the hard way by being scorned before. Bounty hunting was also a dangerous trade with enemies lining around the corner. He couldn't lose anyone else, but with her there was one clear answer, she was his.

Din cradled his daughter within his embrace when he felt a bit lost, he didn't know the first thing about raising a child, but like most of his life he figured it out, because "This is the way."

"She doesn't talk," Din said in concern.

"There are many ways to communicate without the use of words, body language, sign language, or drawing therapy. Allow her to choose on how to express herself, eventually she will mimic you, a child almost always idolizes their parent, give her time," the doctor escorted them out, but before they left he had one final question, "Have you given her a proper identity?"

"Not yet, but one comes to mind," Din said heading back to the Crest and leaving the doctor without an answer.

The two sat in silence when Din placed his daughter on the cot and removed her head wrap. In a loving manner Din brushed her hair away from her face so he could get a good look at her when an image of his late mother took him by surprise.

War and droids were the reason for his parents and Anara's death and this made him furious, but her tiny face brought him peace as his mother's name rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Osa, your name is Osa Djarin."

Several normal days flew by while Din kept himself busy by rearranging the Crest so it could be habitable for two, plus Osa was becoming a handful, getting into everything, playing with anything, when he took the doctor's advice to see if she would communicate through a picture.

Din picked Osa up and placed her at the temporary kitchen table and gave her a piece of paper and a small stick of black chalk. Osa just stared into Din's helmet perplexed and unknowing what to do.

"Do you know how to draw a picture?" Din horribly drew a rectangle and then a circle, realizing this wasn't drawing he turned to spelling, "How about I write your name," he spelled out Osa at the top of the paper when she turned, tapped Din and then tapped next to her name signaling who he was.

"Right, I've never told you who I am," Din became hesitant but he knew he shouldn't because he had not revealed his real self in decades, but now was as any good of time, "My name is Din Djarin, I am your father or you can call me Papi," Din wrote the Spanish term next to Osa's name which translated to Daddy, "Have fun," he paused and then gave her an endearing nickname, "Mi Pequeno," he handed her the chalk and then grazed her cheek with his thumb leaving her so he could finish some work.

About an hour passed by when he walked back in as Osa excitedly hopped off her chair to present her masterpiece to Din. She waved the piece of paper for him to take and so he did. In shock Osa drew two figures underneath each name, she drew herself and then Din without his helmet.

Granted these representations of themselves were practically stick figures but the point was there. Din knelt down to Osa's level when she placed her tiny hands on the sides of his helmet but made no movement, she wanted Din to willingly remove his helmet with her. A surge of panic inflicted him but remembered the Code, Osa was his kin, she was his flesh and blood, they could see each others identities and so Din removed his helmet – for the second time around another being since he was sworn into the Creed.

Osa enthusiastically smiled seeing her saviors face for the first time, her joy was contagious when Din smiled the exact smile right back at his daughter. Finally realizing the resemblances, Osa lunged herself into Din's embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck. With her action Din's heart swelled and held her tight, he didn't want this moment to end. He dragged it out for as long as he could when he heard her small voice whisper her first word he never wanted to stop hearing, "Papi."

"So that's the story, that's what you have been keeping from me?" Osa stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't provide you with more. I tired to give you the best and normal life as possible…" when he was cut off.

"Papi you don't have to justify yourself, I wouldn't have my life any other way, actually I have you to thank for my life because who knows where I would be," Osa looked away almost ashamed that she was only seen as an experiment and not as a person when in the Empire's care.

"I wish I knew, I would have stopped Anara from…" again he was cut off.

"Papi, don't. We will never know her reasons for handing me over to the Empire, but I do have to give her some credit for making the right decision in the end and getting me to my father," Osa smiled big.

Din just smiled sadly still contemplating, which he knew he shouldn't.

"Do you still have doubts?" Osa could sense his inner struggle, a struggle he knew he shouldn't have, "Don't, you know why because I heard the three words Anara yelled at you."

Din glared at his daughter in awe and in terror.

"She said, 'Protect our child,'" Osa grinned wide as tears began to fill her eyes.

Din wasted no time and scooped Osa into the tightest hug he had ever given her, as both slightly whimpered within each other's embrace.

It was true, his doubts were for nothing, years of stupid torment he put himself through because Osa was his, she had always been his.


	10. The Mandalorians Prequel

It had been six years since Din and Osa established a peaceful life on Lah'mu. Ever since Din packed away his helmet and armor no one had come looking for them, but he couldn't shake the oath he had sworn. To use for public use, Din had crafted a different type of helmet, since he had broken the Mandalorian Code practically ten years ago. It was prudent to keep his and his daughter's identities hidden so he also crafted one for her as well.

Osa despised wearing the heavy, hot, bucket on her head but if she ever wanted to see more than the walls in her home, she would have to wear it. Good thing that rule didn't apply for inside their house, as both her and her father were free to be helmetless.

One day Osa accompanied her father outside, where he was working on one of the moisture towers, as she played happily with a toy she found left behind (from years prior) in their home. It seemed to be a happy coincidence that the two found this abandoned complex six years ago. The home was in the middle of nowhere, still fully furnished, functional, but vacant and dusty, like it had been abandoned for decades.

Din couldn't have dreamed for a better hide out because his last one ended on bad terms. It was as if this place was left just for him and his daughter and it had served them well until that day.

Din attended to the tower, giving it a regular inspection while he watched his daughter play joyfully in the distance. He could hear her giggling and screaming with enthusiasm, something he had not heard in a few months due to her episodes happening more frequently than he would like.

He did everything he could to help her through them, hope to even understand what was happening to her, but she was young and she was afraid. He tried to encourage Osa not to fear her episodes and instead embrace them, learn something from them each time, but over the years she began to do the opposite. Instead she started to hold it in, which made it worse, but Din was prepared for those moments by the doctor's sedatives he gave before his death.

Din knew though he had to use them at only dire times because he had been in the path of her projections throughout the years. He had been knocked down, thrown, while also dodging free floating objects, but the older Osa got the stronger her abilities grew. From being merely pushed over and items hovering, Din had been thrown into cabinets or rammed into walls and sometimes hitting so hard he would go unconscious. When he awoke Osa would always be by his side, holding his hand and laying next to him in fear he wouldn't wake up.

Din tried to reassure Osa that he was strong, but that one time really traumatized her when she seriously hurt her father on accident. Osa was powerless as the invisible force propelled from her body without warning. The tremor radiated through the garage they were in when the ceiling began to in cave on top of Osa, but Din pulled her from harms way and was buried instead.

Luckily Din did not sustain any serious injuries but this incident drove Osa over the edge believing running away was the answer, because Osa was convinced she would eventually be the one who would kill her father. Osa couldn't live with herself if she was her father's demise and ran, but no matter where she was her father would find her. She begged him to let her go but he would never come to that conclusion, she was his life. Din swore he would help her in any way possible and noticed by his encouraging words and drawing her focus on him, this routine helped her overcome from releasing the blast and eventually subside the episodes, but it had been weeks since her latest one and this made her ecstatic.

Osa felt on top of the world, her life felt perfect, but that all changed when the both of them saw a ship fly over head and land on the outskirts of their home.

"Papi, look," Osa pointed upwards at the ship landing in the distance.

"Osa go inside, now," Din yelled.

She knew this tone inflicted within his voice and didn't disobey. She quickly ran for their home but a huge man (who wore armor similar to the one her father use to wear) blocked off her path. Osa screamed from surprise when Din turned to see Osa run for him, he could see her fear, afraid of what these individuals were going to do to them as they encircled Din and Osa. Without hesitation Osa wrapped her arms around her father's waist when Din took his arm and held her to him. Din knew not to draw his blaster because he was completely out numbered, but yet felt confident they weren't there to harm them.

"You are a hard man to find, Din Djarin," a woman – who seemed to be the Tribe leader – approached dressed in silver Mandalorian armor.

Din said nothing, holding his daughter near while eyeing up his old clan, "I guess not hard enough," he replied.

"You of all people should know a missing clan member is never forgotten until they are back with their Tribe. Our clan can only thrive with our survival and needs to grow in numbers not be depleted," the woman Mandalorian informed.

"I am aware of the Code," Din said.

"Then why do you hide from your heritage?"

"No, quite the opposite. I deceived the Tribe. I have…" Din broke off looking down at his pride and joy because he would break the Code all over again in order to have his daughter by his side.

"Oh, I see," the woman realized by looking at the young one clutching onto Din's waist, "So this child is not a Foundling?"

"No, she is my flesh and blood," Din told truthfully making his clan realize his reason for leaving and deception.

"So here you believed you broke the Code," she said.

"But I did."

"And yet here your offspring stands increasing our numbers. I presume you have educated her in the Mandalorian ways, hence her wearing a training helmet that she is already practicing. I'm sure she is eager to don a real Mandalorian helmet for her own and follow in her father's footsteps."

"You're allowing us into the Creed?" Din questioned skeptically, "But the oath, the pledge I swore, broken."

"Yes, but pledges can be made again and besides our clan grows by two now."

Din didn't know what to do, him and his daughter were being accepted into the Creed, one of the reasons why he went into hiding. He knew the consequences and so couldn't face them, he had lied for practically four of those years, but he had a larger issue than just facing his Tribe ashamed, Din had to keep his daughter safe and hidden.

He knew the logical answer, sooner or later they would be discovered even on Lah'mu. If the Mandalorians found them then the Empire would be close behind, it was a clear choice for Din, but would take some convincing for his daughter.

"What, we're leaving, why?" Osa said almost in tears.

"We will be safer under the Mandalorians protection," Din informed while destroying their presence ever existed in their home.

"Safer, from who, who's after us?"

"Nobody, it's just no one is safe with the Empire around. Please, Mi Pequeno you have to trust me," Din got down on his knees staring Osa in the eyes while caressing her cheek with his thumb, "You do trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good, then take what you can carry," Din instructed when he pulled Osa forward kissing her forehead and then directing her towards her room.

Osa didn't understand why they had to leave, so what if her father's old Tribe found them, the Mandalorians would keep their whereabouts a secret, there was no reason to go with them, but it wasn't Osa's decision.

Osa finished packing what she could stuff in her one bag she was allowed to take as her father stood in her doorway, waiting. With a heavy sigh Osa said her goodbyes to their home, where the two appeared to be replicating the same outcome as the previous owners had. Throughout her years in the home, Osa could see past events play out, she could watch the past as if it had left an impression; happy memories and sad ones.

The one that particularly stood out the most was the family's last stand against the man in white. It terrified Osa because the man in white destroyed that family's life as the Mandalorians had come for hers. Osa didn't know what to think and now understood how Jyn Erso must have felt when she was forced out.

The flight to the Mandalore covert on Nevarro felt extremely short according to Osa, what she wanted to take forever happened quicker then anticipated. She was dreading what her father had described to her, once she was sworn into the Creed her and her father wouldn't be able to see each other's faces until they celebrated her "Date of Existence," how could this be?

Osa was use to seeing her father's face on a regular bases, what if she forgot what he looked like? The thought frightened Osa because not only was she restricted from seeing her father's face, she barely could gaze upon her own, it wasn't like back at home where she could be helmetless, once dedicated to the Mandalore Code one must walk the path religiously.

Osa didn't know if she could be that dedicated to something she really didn't fully believe in, but "This is the way." The Mandalorians motto didn't make sense to Osa because how could be closing oneself off from the galaxy the way, shielding oneself off from others the way, but mostly cutting oneself off from loved ones the way?

Suddenly a jolt pulled Osa from her thoughts as the Crest made its landing. From above Osa could hear her father power down the ship and collect the very few things they were allowed to take. Osa stayed huddled in her bed wishing her father would come to his senses and instead take off in order to head back to their real home, but no wishes would be granted that day.

Loud footsteps could be heard descending into the lower deck when Osa laid eyes on her father who donned his old Mandalorian armor. It made him look tougher, not the caring man who would cradle her in his arms, it made him appear menacing, not gentle like the man who would hum in her ear to chase away her nightmares, but mostly the armor made him appear soulless, but this was far from true because her father had the biggest heart.

Osa sat on the bed, cross legged, head down not making eye contact with the Mandalorian, if she ignored him maybe then the warrior would return her Papi, but Din knew, first hand, how hard change could be.

He had to show his daughter all the good the Mandalorians could offer, all their teachings, survival tactics, and ethics. The Code would help her grow from a child and into adulthood by absorbing key knowledge and skills, Din knew "This is the way" but would have to ease Osa into it, which he tried at their home but had been way more lenient then the Creed would be.

Din stood gazing at his stubborn daughter who wasn't wearing her helmet and who refused to look at him, he couldn't go about this the wrong way, he had to make her see him like how she did when they were first brought together.

"Have you taken up mediation Mi Pequeno?" Din tried to joke but could tell she was not in the mood.

"No, I'm on strike," Osa replied in all seriousness.

Din knew this would be an up hill battle, he removed his helmet so she could truly see him and knelt in front of his daughter.

"Osa, I wouldn't be doing this if I felt it was wrong. It is prudent we join the Mandalorians, their teachings go beyond more then I can give you."

"I thought you were doing just fine," Osa said quietly.

"I know you do Mi Pequeno, but I wasn't preparing you for the galaxy. Just the two of us wasn't living, by being apart of a larger community allows others to pass along their knowledge onto you, a skill set you never knew you possessed, and hopefully these teachings will help you discover who you eventually want to become. There is only so much I can give you Osa, it is up to you on who you want to be."

"And you believe the Mandalorians will help me get there?"

"Yes, I do, because they helped me get where I am today, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except for right here right now, Mi Pequeno. So what do you say, do you want to take this journey with me?" Din held out his hand praying his daughter would take it and luckily she did.

"I'll take any journey with you Papi," Osa displayed one last smile for her father to see before she slipped on her helmet, forever cutting herself off from the outside world and begin an unknown journey she was still hesitant about.


	11. Chapter 11

Osa's "Date of Existence" should have been special, celebrated until the night's end, but instead other matters had to be addressed and questions would be finally answered.

Din entered the coordinates into the Crest while Osa navigated the route making sure their jump to lightspeed would have no interferences, plus she was always on the look out for any possible tails.

Osa gave the clear as the Crest made the jump heading to the planet Din believed he would never return to, let alone bring Osa back to; Tolarian.

Their journey didn't take long and as they came out of hyperspace right directly in front of them was a large, grey planet that seemed dormant and vacant of all life. There was no operator coming over the Crest's comms in order to guide them to a hanger. Actually there was no spaceport to harbor arriving ships because the planet had been owned by the Empire who kept the planet off astrological charts. Only certain scum and villainy knew about the planet and what it was truly meant for, Tolarian was used for something more as Din found that out years ago.

He let the Crest hover for a moment glaring back at Osa waiting for her approval. With a nervous breath Osa nodded her head giving her father the go ahead. Causally Din flew the ship to the approximate coordinates he could remember Anara giving him fifteen years prior, but the journey wasn't smooth like before.

The atmosphere had gotten thicker, creating no clear visual with their decent while the ship's consoles (which would guide them) began malfunctioning.

"My screen went black Papi," Osa informed in a panic.

Din hoped he could somehow reboot the Crests system, but nothing seemed to be working because of so much interference, "Hold on, we're flying in blind."

Din kept his hands firmly on the wheel focusing with all his might when the child started making gibberish noises trying to get anyone's attention. Osa realized her father needed full concentration so she picked the little one up when the two telepathically connected.

Instantly Osa understood what the child was trying to say, since he couldn't convey words himself, as she became his voice. Like a shock to her system Osa could see what he saw and immediately yelled at her father, "Pull up, now!"

Never doubting her judgment Din complied and diverted from colliding into a mountain.

"Fly straight," Osa instructed as the thick smog wasn't clearing up the further they descended, "Veer to the left and make a hard dive downwards," it was as if Osa could see where the Crest was heading, she just had to guide her father, "There," she pointed when a dismal city was finally in view.

Memories from the past crept their way forward within Din's mind but nothing appeared the same. Din put the Crest down just on the outskirts of what was left of the city. Buildings had been demolished, there was no sign of any life forms while an eerie sound of stillness filtered through the air.

Din attempted to get the controls working again but something was preventing the function. Giving up he powered down the Crest and instructed Osa to gear up. The three made their way to the lower deck where Din checked his weapons because a Mandalorian always anticipated a battle, when Osa strapped the child onto her back in the new harness she constructed.

Satisfied with all the artillery he was packing, Din lowered the platform but his daughter wasn't by his side. He glared back seeing the stunned little girl he thought he helped break through. Without thought Din ran to her hoping she wasn't about to have an episode but she was more frozen by terror.

"I don't know if I can do this," Osa honestly said.

"You don't have to, I can go and find out what I can," he encouraged.

"I'm not living up to the Mandalorian title very well," she said lowering her head.

"Osa, everyone embodies the role in their own way, there is no set path because you mold it on how it fits you," Din declared, "Fear only exists if we allow it, but you have every right to be frightened. I tried to take those nightmares away, envelop you with compassion, but I can only do so much Osa, it is up to you to conquer those fears," Din placed his hands on her shoulders when she peered up and the two glared at one another through their visors.

"Thank you Papi, you are my strength," Osa said in honesty.

"And you are my everything, Mi Pequeno," he replied grazing the side of her helmet with his thumb, "Ready to tackle this together?" Din held out his hand and without hesitation Osa took it.

"With you, we can achieve anything," when the three made their way out of the Crest to uncover more then what they bargained for.

The air felt thick, while the grey fog kept visibility hindered. Din and Osa stayed close attempting to use their heat sensor setting within their helmet to help lead the way, but everything had gone cold on the planet.

"Where do we even start?" Osa questioned.

"At the building where you were given to me," Din informed trying to remember his exact route from before but nothing was the same, "Can you sense anything?" Din looked to Osa for guidance.

"I'm trying not to," she honestly said.

"Fair enough," he ventured deep into his subconscious trying to resurface any familiar surroundings.

Din decided to head inwards hoping for anything to jump out at him when something finally did. The insignia of the Rebels was painted on a crumbled wall, if the Rebels were here then they would have focused on taking down the laboratory Osa had been kept in.

In hope Din followed the debris and low and behold he was back in the same alley he had waited down fifteen years ago, but it was more of an open walkway now due to the surrounding buildings being destroyed.

"Stay close," Din said out of habit.

"Wasn't planning on venturing off," Osa stated with a shaky voice.

The hole Anara blew open seemed to have been repaired because new destruction carved itself into the bricks. They walked through the newly developed entrance and carefully walked over uneven terrain due to debris covering the actual surface.

Upon entry the room was dark, only the dim natural lighting filtered through the cracks of the structure, painting unique streaks on the cold surfaces. Din and Osa ventured further when suddenly Din heard a soft whimper come from his daughter. He turned and saw her hunched over, hands on her knees, concentrating not to give in. The child cooed in sorrow like it was experiencing his own nightmares.

"Hey," Din rushed to them, "Look at me, hear me Mi Pequeno," he hoped he was reaching her while he stroked the child's quivering ear.

"I'm okay Papi, we're okay, it's just the way the energy given off from this place, how I can see past events play out in this very room," she tried to explain.

"You don't have to put yourself through this, you have nothing to prove," Din reassured her, "I took you away before."

"No, there are answers here," Osa glared past her father and pointed, "There."

They walked over to a circular console with a hologram viewer directly in the center so any viewer could have a gander.

"Let's hope this still functions," Din said noticing the partial destruction to the unit.

He began flicking and pushing buttons, performing the standard protocol with any computer unit, the tricky part would be how to navigate the system and hope it wasn't encrypted or erased, but to his surprise there appeared to be no tampering with. It seemed everyone associated with this building just abandoned it when the Rebels arrived.

Unsure on where to start Din began opening any file and following the bread crumbs of clues, in the mits of his search he opened a folder when several images of all different species of children came up on the screen, but over the image (typed in bold red letters) was one word: Failed. A sudden wave of emotion inflicted Osa knowing these children's outcomes.

"Why? Why did they have to die and I didn't?" Osa questioned.

"Don't do this, you are entitled to your life, you cannot have survivors guilt. I could be doing the exact same by the loss of members from our covert, instead we must honor the fallen, live on so then they live on as well. These children's stories will be eternal because of your survival because of his survival," Din pointed to the child, "You have every right to be alive Osa."

All she could do was nod her head in agreement while staying quiet, memorizing her fellow captives faces. Quickly Din began searching in other files when he stumbled upon one titled "Priority" but had only vague information. A headshot came up of a green creature while a list displayed itself of speculated facts accompanied by video clips of the individual in action.

"Papi that looks like," Osa started.

"I know," Din replied looking at the child.

"But older, who is this Yoda?" Osa questioned when she began reading, out loud, the file's contents, "Name: Yoda, could be a first or last name. Gender: Male. Status: Jedi Master. Is Jedi another term for the ancient sorcerers the older Mandalorians compared me to?" Osa asked her father.

"I assume so," Din replied remembering the Armorer using this terminology.

"Species: Unknown. Ya da ya da ya da, ugh this information is useless," Osa was becoming frustrated believing all of her answers would be awaiting her in a nice package, "Why is there hardly anything on this Yoda?" Osa clicked on some of the footage showcasing the Jedi Master's skills with a lightsaber when the child became excited.

"Do you think the little one recognizes him?" Din questioned.

"No, he thinks that's him on the screen, wait," Osa pondered, "Could it be?"

"What?"

"This footage was taken during the Clone Wars, could he be Yoda?" Osa pointed to the child who seemed to be mesmerized by the green figure who looked just like him but older.

"How?" Din asked hoping his daughter would indulge him.

"Wasn't that the whole reason of the Clone Wars, was for cloning, what if he is a clone of Yoda? We have been to all areas of the galaxy and this is the second time in my life where I have seen his kind. What if his species was going extinct, why lose that kind of power?"

"Or someone else wanted that power," Din began searching through other files when one called "Yaddle" surfaced but there was nothing in the file except for the word "Deceased." Din continued on when he came across one about life expectancy, "It seems this little one can live for a very long time, about 800 years give or take," Din read, "And has the highest midichlorian count among any Jedi, but most important can live on through the Force."

"The Force? What's that?"

"I can only assume it is a reference for your abilities," Din speculated when he clicked on another file showcasing a dozen children with Osa in the mix.

"Hey that's me, where are you?" she asked.

"In a file called Midichlorian Infusion," Din clicked on Osa's image when her file appeared.

"Name: Test Subject 25. Parents: Donors – Anara Xcee (part Changeling) partnered with Silent D (warrior)," Osa stopped reading due to a small chuckle she heard escape from her father, "What's so funny, that you were put down as a warrior?" Osa laughed to herself.

"No, the silent D, Anara always goofed with me when we were teenagers about my last name. She said 'what is the purpose of the D being there if it isn't going to get pronounced in Djarin?' Hence forth she would call me silent D," Din reminisced.

"Oh you crazy teenagers," Osa loved making her father squeamish and he only displayed it when talking about her mother.

Din quickly went back to over looking his daughter's file when nothing appeared to be helping.

"Inquisitorius Program, what do you think that meant?" Osa pointed out on her file for future occupation, but Din kept quiet only hearing rumors about a select group who were governed to Lord Vader, "We're getting no where," Osa complained when Din looked closer.

"Not entirely," he hovered over Subject 25 infused by Test subject "Y." Hesitant Din clicked and was brought to several videos and a very small file about the child. Osa's focus was so intent she didn't even see her father delete the footage.

"Hey, what are you doing there could be valuable information," Osa shrieked hungry for any intel.

"No there wouldn't be, those videos only showcase torture, something I can't bare to witness because I saw the repercussions," Din referred to the terrifying night Osa fell ill and if not for Wildaldro's father Din would have lost Osa.

"Papi," her voice almost broke when she placed her helmet on his pauldron.

"Alright let's see what the Empire has on this little guy," Din stated when Osa straightened and the child's ears pricked up.

"Do you hear that clinging?" Osa asked half turning around when suddenly a wire lassoed around her body, constraining her and the child, and then finally whipping them backwards.

An escaped scream exited Osa's mouth as she fought to get free while being dragged across the floor like an untamed beast. Din immediately pulled out his Vibroblade and ran after the two but got slowed down by blaster fire. His beskar armor held up with each blow, but Din was propelled backwards inching him farther and farther away from his children.

Trying to take matters into her own hands, Osa attempted to use her abilities and propel anything loose towards the perpetrator, but the assailant was one step ahead and sent a huge electro shock down the wire and into her and the child's bodies. Immediate pain surged through their frames instantly knocking them unconscious.

Now that the captives became dead weight this gave Din an opportunity to make his move. Din wished he had his jetpack on so he could reach them easier when instead he ran full force towards the enemy who (to his surprise) was another Mandalorian, but one he was not familiar with nor whom was apart of his clan. Mandalorian or not Din would protect his kin with his life and leapt into battle.

The two were well matched as Din could tell his foe had been in plenty of fights before due to the wear on the green and white armor. Din would add more scraps to the enemies Beskar but had, somehow, become bested.

The assailant threw, what appeared to be an orb filled with a liquid, when Din dodged the item but it bounced off the ground, ricocheted and magnetized itself to Din's thigh guard. Instantly the orb erupted releasing a deadly toxin when the acid ate straight through Din's Beskar.

In fear of losing his leg, Din drastically attempted to unclasp his thigh guard but the straps had become soldered together, practically sealing his fate. Din could smell and feel the acid eat its way towards his skin as there was only one venom he knew of that could penetrate Beskar and it came from the Sarlacc, but the erosion would take days where this was happening in seconds.

Somehow this Mandalorian collected Sarlacc venom and advanced it. Din had to think quickly in order to save his appendage and his abducted children when suddenly a female Mandalorian, in blue and white armor, entered the scuffle. She hovered in midair by jetpack while sending blaster fire towards the rouge Mandalorian.

In haste he threw another Sarlacc bomb her way, but she seemed to be prepared and released a hand full of powder dissolving the hazards orb. Hearing Din's flustered cries, she landed by Din and threw a hand full of the powder on his leg to seize the acids chemical reaction. She pulled out a small laser and burned through the singed straps releasing Din.

Once he had become freed, Din immediately detached the Beskar but upon removal ripped a huge hole in his pants exposing redden skin. Luckily he only suffered minor burns instead of losing his leg.

"Damn, he got away," the woman exclaimed in anger, running towards the entrance Din and Osa used earlier, pointing her blaster ready to end the rouge Mandalorian's life.

Without thought Din went to Osa and the child identifying their status of injury, "Mi Pequeno can you hear me?" Din cut through the wire, releasing them from the bond.

No immediate response, he lowered his helmet hearing his daughter's breath while he rubbed his hand gently over the child's head. In unison Din received a groggy groan from the both of them. A sigh of relief washed over him knowing they were alive.

"Who are you, friend or foe, who was the other Mandalorian, and why have I never seen either of you before?" Din questioned almost in anger.

"I could ask you the same questions except I am aware of who the imposter is. No one steals Mandalorian armor and wears it without being sworn in to a Creed," she spat, "And which clan have you sworn your allegiance to?"

"Which clan? There is only one, Clan Saxon," Din informed.

"So the rumors are true, huh and he still believes he is the leader of the Mandalorians," she said with acid on her tongue.

"If you're talking about Tiber Saxon his leadership was short lived. The clan was inherited by his kin," Din stated.

"I presume Starling Saxon took control?"

"She did, but in the efforts of keeping us safe and hidden she lost her life as did so many others," Din lowered his head out of respect.

"And now?"

"Hard to tell, the leadership was between Ivee Saxon and Paz Vizla, but since she donned the role of Armorer Ivee out ranked Paz."

"I have searched across the entire galaxy hoping to find any remaining Mandalorians but none were ever found until now, until a bounty was placed on both your helmets," she pulled her blaster.

"Hey we're not the enemy," Din spoke with his hands up in defense.

"No, then why did the Creed vanish? Mandalorians aren't frightened children who hide from the enemy, we are fighters until our end," she spoke in pride.

"Starling wanted the Creed to live on so we took to the sewers on Nevarro where she only allowed two above at a time. We would live in secrecy so our numbers could grow once again instead of being hunted down and being eradicated, but even she couldn't prevent that," Din said saddened remembering the pile of armor back at the covert.

"How many are even left?" her voice almost sounded shaky.

"Hard to tell, we have become scattered again."

"And is this the reason why you both are out here, trying to escape from the bounty placed on both of your helmets?" she questioned.

"No, a scuffle broke out between the Guild and I, resulting in the bounty but has now been resolved," Din informed.

"It's not the Guild who placed the bounty, a new order issued it, someone under the command of Moff Gideon," she corrected.

"So is this your true intentions on why you helped us, in order to obtain us and collect your reward?" Din slowly reached for his blaster ready to battle again.

"If I was looking for a quick score I wouldn't turn in someone from my own Creed."

"But you were willing to end that other Mandalorians life?"

"Do not declare him as a Mandalorian, Boba Fett brings dishonor to our heritage, he is not apart of the Creed and shall not wear our armor. One way or another I will end him."

"Then what do you want with us?"

"It is time for the Mandalorians to come out of hiding, you will help me find my people as we will unite once again," she commanded.

"Who are you?"

Din was shocked and surprised by the woman removing her helmet as she revealed soft angular features, yellow greenish eyes, and red hair, "My name is Bo Katan, rightful ruler of Mandalore."

Wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story but this came to mind. If I receive plenty of interest I will continue the story so please leave me a review, even if it is a "Yes, please continue the story" then I will. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction!


	12. Chapter 12

The ware of utter shock still electrified through Din's body, she removed her helmet, she had exposed herself, how could she, Bo-Katan was not apart of his clan, how could she proclaim herself as a Mandalorian?

Dishonor entered Din's mind and an immediate response was to collect her Beskar because she wasn't deem worthy to have.

"Where did you get that armor?" Din attacked.

Annoyed by his question but Bo-Katan obliged, "This armor has been in my family for three generations," when she was cut off by a disgusted Din.

"You do not cover your face. You are not Mandalorian," he declared.

"Oh no," she shook her head, "You're one of them."

"One of what?"

"I am apart of Clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the Purge, I am the last of my line, and you and her are children of the Watch."

"The Watch?" Din questioned in confusion.

"Children of the Watch stemmed from Clan Saxon as they became a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way."

"There is only one way. The way of the Mandalore," Din stressed when he gazed down at Osa and the child whom began to come to.

Din helped Osa into a sitting position and straightened the child securing him in the harness strapped onto Osa's back.

"Talk about electrifying," Osa proclaimed with her hand on her helmet trying to get her bearings, "What did I miss?" Osa asked her father when she noticed a Mandalorian with a face.

Osa couldn't help herself as perplextion, mixed with a hint of anxiety, enveloped her senses, in haste she kept turning her head from the woman to her father looking for answers, "Code violator, code violator Papi," Osa exclaimed quietly.

"I know," was all he replied.

"So this is your daughter?" Bo stated.

"She is."

"And the little one?"

"My son, this is my clan," Din established.

"So then you have no qualms reveling yourself to your kin, why is this any different?" Bo tried to rectify.

"We only get to see each other on our Date of Existence, which mine is today," Osa slipped in.

"Wow, they sure did you in good," Bo added.

"Who is she talking about?" Osa tried to get answers but Bo and Din had become distracted.

Off in the distance two silhouettes made their way towards them. Din slowly slipped his blaster at the ready but Bo was completely relaxed.

"Put down your weapon," she instructed when two more Mandalorians emerged; one woman, one male, "These are my Nite Owls, Koska Reeves and Axe Woves," when they too removed their helmets.

"What is going on? Did the Mandalorian Code change some where in between the time I went unconscious to the time I woke up?" Osa questioned trying to make sense of the violators.

"We apologize m'lady but he escaped," the female Mandalorian, Koska, reported with a hint of defeat.

"Dank farrik," Bo shouted almost slamming her helmet.

"We will find him," the male Mandalorian, Axe, declared in confidence.

"Oh I know exactly where he is going and you three are coming with," Bo demanded.

"To use us as bait, not a chance, we have our own mission to accomplish," Din reveled.

"Your mission can wait," Axe declared.

"Don't you want to assist your rightful ruler?" Koska questioned.

"She is not our ruler," Din enforced while getting Osa onto her feet, "And we are leaving," when the two Nite Owls severed Din's path, "Are we going to do this," Din said finger on his trigger.

"I don't know, are we?" Axe said back.

"Enough," Bo interrupted, "There has been to much civil war among the Mandalore people, let them pass."

Without hesitation the two Nite Owls complied with their leader and stepped aside. Din began walking with caution as Osa followed closely behind, for some reason something called to Osa, as if this woman was the beacon who held the answers they were looking for.

Osa turned her head to gaze upon the code violators when their leader glared at the child with recognition instead of intrigue. Quickly Osa stopped in her tracks as Din could feel her vacancy.

"Osa," Din whispered so the others couldn't hear, but she was locked in stares with Bo.

"You've seen him before, haven't you?" Osa motioned towards the child with the nod of her head.

"I have," Bo reveled.

"Papi," Osa pleaded confused that her father was turning away from information that could help them.

"I can assist with your mission, just as long as you assist with mine," Bo stated by contracting a verbal agreement. Practically knowing he was at a stalemate Din had nothing to go off of and so accepted Bo's agreement, but with regret already brewing inside him.

The fully armored Mandalorians made their way towards their ships as Bo began constructing a plan, "Fett will be expecting us so we will need to devise the element of surprise."

"He sustained some nasty blows from us, he will most likely need to regroup and reload," Koska informed.

"And the only place he is most familiar with is Tatooine," Bo said.

"How can you be so sure?" Din questioned.

"Can't make new Sarlacc bombs without a Sarlacc," Axe said snarky.

"Sarlacc, those things will eat you alive, plus they have horrible digestion issues," Osa bluntly pointed out when they reached Bo Katan's ship.

The platform lowered when Axe and Koska waited for Din and Osa to board first.

"Everyone on board, we have no time to waste," Bo instructed.

"We are not flying with you. I have my own ship," Din declared.

"You can leave it here, once our task is finished I will return you," Bo stated.

"No, we will meet you on Tatooine in separate ships."

"And what makes me think you won't just jump to hyperspace and I never see you again?"

"Isn't a ruler suppose to trust their people?"

"Of course, but you clearly made your point that I wasn't your ruler so let's cut the theatrics and come to an agreement. You can take your ship, but your kin will ride with us and my Nite Owls will ride with you."

"Absolutely not," Din began to lose his temper when Osa stepped in between.

"Papi it's fine," she put her hands on his chest plate hoping she could hold him back.

"No," he stated firmly.

"The sooner we do this the quicker we can be on our own way plus we need her intel," she reminded her father.

Bo could see the daughter was the key to his reasoning and motioned for Axe and Koska to join their newest confidant. Osa let go of her father and began to make her way towards the code violators when something screamed at her for everyone to take cover, as the flash of a timed detonator sounded blowing the Nite Owls ship to pieces.

Everyone was sent flying back several feet with luckily no casualties. Each clan checked on their own members, Katan to her Nite Owls and Din with his children.

"Is everyone okay?" Osa shouted while signaling for her father to resituate the child who hide deep in the pouch.

Bo, Koska, and Axe all nodded that they were okay when the only solution was presented, "Well it looks like we will all be taking your ship now," Bo pointed out when Din knew he had no choice.

Luckily the Razor Crest was positioned on the far out skirts of the Tolarian terrain otherwise Din was sure Boba Fett (who had been tracking them) would have also destroyed his ship, just like how Fett easily bombed Katan's.

Din sat at the wheel as Osa quickly cleaned up her mess in order to allow their guests a place to congregate, but Bo had other objections when she headed up to the cockpit.

"Why haven't we jumped to lightspeed yet?" Bo questioned.

"The Crest needs time to calculate the jump and besides my daughter usually correlates the navigational system but she seems to be a bit pre-occupied," Din informed knowing the usual mess she created.

"You know I never got either of your names."

"That's because I never gave them."

"Trust does go both ways and from what I am seeing you are not being very trust worthy," Bo pointed out.

"It is hard to believe anything coming from a Mandalorian poser."

"Hey, you were the ones who have been lied to, raised to believe Mandalorian ancient practices, when I reclaim my people," but she was cut off.

"Your people," Din stood, "Where were you when 'your people' needed you the most? If you were so important to the Mandalorians why has your name never been whispered, it has been forgotten just like how you forgot about 'your people' when the time was futile," Din enforced as Osa entered the cockpit and saw both ready to do combat.

"Am I interrupting," Osa playfully tried to ease the tension.

"I need you to 'carefully' navigate the hyperspace route to Tatooine," her father emphasized and used a secret term the two concocted if needed to devise a plan in front of an enemy.

Hesitant but never displaying it, Osa sat at her co-pilot chair and complied, "Affirmative," meaning she understood.

Osa created a fake chart declaring trouble within their path, "We will need to manually fly for a few hours before jumping," Osa informed.

"And why is that?" Bo asked in suspicion.

"Because a star has just gone supernova disrupting the surrounding space and pushing a very large asteroid field directly in our route," Osa lied.

"This could take awhile, you can join your fellow comrades below," Din suggested.

"No, I am fine right here," as Bo positioned herself along the back wall removing her helmet to reinforce to them that the action was never mandated, "You just keep us up to date when the debris clears," Bo stopped and waited for Osa to reveal her name.

Hesitant, Osa glared at her father for confirmation but knew his immediate answer when he sat in his seat in silence, "You can call me kiddo, it's a little nickname I've obtained even though I clearly am not one anymore."

"Oh yes didn't you say today marked your Date of Existence, what a joyous occasion," Bo genuinely said.

"Thank you it is," Osa was surprised the woman remembered because even though the situation they were in, Osa wouldn't want to be in it with anyone else then her father and now little brother whom sat in his seat opposite of her, "I am sure you reveled who you were but since I was unconscious I never caught your name."

"I am Bo Katan rightful ruler of Mandalore."

"Whoa you are royalty, but why would you want to rule Mandalore, that planet is cursed, whoever goes there dies?"

"Don't believe everything you hear," Bo said, "Our enemies want to separate us, but Mandalorians are stronger together."

"So is that why when the Empire knew they couldn't control the planet they made sure no one could?"

"Unfortunately so, the Empire desecrated our world by plundering materials to create weapons, but that will change in time," Bo smirked to herself when Osa peeked over and saw what her father was doing as he entered an incognito distress call to none other then the New Republic.

Osa realized she had to keep Bo distracted until someone was sent to hopefully obtain the Nite Owls, "So once you reclaim Mandalore then what, you believe all the Mandalorians will come back and accept you as their ruler?" Osa was genuinely curious, would her and her father live there, with his recent actions Osa was certain the answer would be no?

"Not exactly, there is something I must reclaim first," but Bo fell silent as a voice came over the Crest's comms.

"Razor Crest, M-One-Eleven. Come in, Razor Crest, do you copy?" Everyone went silent in the cockpit wondering whom it could be, but their answer was reveled once two X-wing pilots flew in unison with the Crest.

"This is the Razor Crest, is there a problem," Din tried to be inconspicuous but Bo could read right through.

"Get rid of them," she said with her hand on her blaster.

"We noticed your transponder is not emitting," the X-wing pilot notified.

"Yes, I'm pre-Empire surplus. I'm not required to run a beacon," Din informed not sure if this was their way in helping answering to the distress call or if the pilots were actually giving Din the rundown.

"That was before. This galaxy is under New Republic jurisdiction and before being assisted all craft are required to run a beacon and send a ping," the pilot informed.

"What did you do?" Bo whispered blaster being pulled out but Osa rose putting herself between her father and Bo's weapon.

"He will get rid of them," Osa said.

"If we can't confirm you're not Imperial you're gonna have to follow us to the outpost at Adelphi," the pilot continued when Osa rushed to her control panel and flipped a few switches sending their desired ping.

"Carson, can you switch over to channel two?' the second X-wing pilot asked his comrade.

"Copy," when the comms when silent and the X-wing ships deployed into attack mode.

Din quickly turned around to peer harshly at his daughter, "What did you send them?"

"Just whatever that droid Zero stored in the Crest," Osa shrugged her shoulders unsure herself.

"Was your craft in the proximity of New Republic Correctional Transport, Bothan-Five?" Carson asked harshly.

Instead of the New Republic helping them in their situation, Din had just smeared red on them with the time they were with Ran's crew. In a blink of an eye Din ignited full thrusters, steering the Crest towards the closest planet.

The X-wings followed at the ready to fire but gave a warning instead, "Razor Crest stand down. We will fire. I repeat, we will fire," Carson declared but Din was already five steps ahead.

He pushed the Crest to its limit but he knew the ship could take it; spinning, diving, and then free falling when everyone held onto dear life. Finally stabilizing straight Din headed into an icy canyon hoping he had lost his tails but they were better then expected.

"Come on Razor Crest don't make us do it," Carson pleaded when Din ignited his thrusters once more and made a hard bank to the right flying into a narrow cavern but then skidding onto icy terrain.

The Crest ice-skated harshly across the snow screeching finally to a halt once it hit the underbelly of a jagged mountain. Din immediately shut down the engines as the X-wings flew by declaring they lost visual but appeared to continue sweeping the area.

"Once again we get out of hot water with Papi's amazing flying skills," Osa pointed out.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if the New Republic hadn't been called," Bo yelled at Din.

"Are you accusing me for our run in?" Din began getting defensive even though he clearly summoned the New Republic.

"I don't need to see your face to know you're lying," Bo spat when Din rose ready for a fight but no one even had the chance to react as the ice beneath them collapsed and the Crest fell to its doom.

The dust had finally settled and everyone was staggering to their feet, Bo rushed below shouting to her fellow comrades as they yelled back declaring they were all right. Din picked up his frighten son and handed him to Osa who was also a bit taken aback.

"Geez when we get deep into a situation we plummet low," she tried to joke but her father headed to the lower deck telling her to stay in the cockpit while he figured out this mess.

What felt like forever, Osa sat in her father's seat – with her brother in her lap – overlooking the ship while imagining her chance to fly the Crest and become an excellent pilot like her father. So many maneuvers he displayed, so many tricks he learned and she wanted to execute them also when something scattered over the corner of the Crest's cockpit window.

Curious, Osa leaned forward obscuring her head trying to get a better look when a group of four foot spiders latched onto the glass attempting to break in. Startled, Osa fell into the chair with a scream and then ran below.

"There's something out there," she shouted over everyone's bickering as they could hear little tinkering echo around the ship.

Din lowered the platform half way and leaped out making sure nothing could get inside. Bo, Axe, and Koska followed fully geared, weapons loaded when Axe and Koska teamed up and headed around the ship while Bo and Din circled the other way.

Bo and Din could see hundreds of oval shaped eggs broken, which appeared to have been crushed by the Crest while other eggs seemed to already have hatched.

"We need to get out of here," Bo stated as blaster fire could be heard on the opposite side.

Din and Bo rushed over while Axe and Koska were kicking at the deceased arachnoids, "Krykna spiders," Axe pointed out.

"Luckily the den appears to be empty with only these stragglers," Koska stated when the ground beneath them began to quake.

"Think again," Din said pointing towards an approaching two story Krykna.

"Get back to the ship," Bo yelled already blasting at the mother arachnid.

The creature screeched, not from agony, but with a calling when hundreds of various size spiders scampered their way vigorously towards their prey. Everyone tried to blast as many as they could before they became swarmed. Bo took point, shooting rapidly, enforcing for Din and her Nite Owls to board while she held the creatures off. Climbing on board the three turned to bring Bo on, but she was getting drowned by the overwhelming bodies swarming her.

"Throw a charge!" Axe shouted at Koska.

"Are you insane we will be buried alive," Din shouted.

Koska was about to dive in but Din stopped her when Bo's hand was the only thing left to see. With quick reflexes Din extinguished his grappling wire and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Pull!" Din commanded as Axe and Koska followed orders pulling their ruler on board. Luckily Bo went unscaved and glared at Din in shock, "So you do care," she said sarcastically.

Din had no time to reply because the Kryknas weren't backing down and began burrowing their way into the ship.

"Everyone to the cockpit, we can seal ourselves in," Din ordered.

Without arguing everyone fled while being followed by a swarm, they continued blasting taking out as many as they could when they finally reached the cockpit and sealed the doors.

"Now what!" Osa said in a panic.

"We leave," Din said igniting the Crest by flipping various switches but noticed it didn't respond to its full capacity.

"That's what I wanted to tell you before you left, the main capacitor fuse blew and the back up won't register with all this pressure weighting down the ship," Osa informed when the mother Krykna came into view and quickly put the Crest with in its thick tree like legs, slowly crushing the frame.

"I will not go out like this," Bo declared ready to go to war but rapid blaster fire came to their rescue from the outside.

The sound of X-wing engines filled their ears with delight as the pilots took out the mother and her swarm. In relief Din and Osa took out the remaining spiders that wondered the ship when they went outside to gaze in wonder at their rescuers. Once the Crest was cleared and the firing stopped the X-wing pilot, Carson, opened the conversation.

"We ran the tabs on the Razor Crest. You have an arrest warrant for the abduction of prisoner X-Six-Nine-Eleven," when Carson paused adding necessary details to rectify his decision, "However, onboard security records show that two Mandalorians apprehended three priority culprits from the Wanted Register. Security Records also show that you (Carson addressed Mando) put your own life in harm's way to try and protect that of Lieutenant Davan from the New Republic Correctional Corps. Is this true?"

"Are we under arrest?" Din questioned.

"Technically you both should be and technically you called us, but these are trying times," Carson stated.

"What say we call it even and you help me get off this frozen rock?" Din negotiated.

"What say you fix that transponder and we don't vaporize that antique the next time we see your ship?" Carson added.

"Agreed," Din said.

The pilots looked at Din and Osa while they gazed at the pilots wondering everyone's next move. Luckily the X-wing pilots were in a generous mood and airlifted the Crest out of the hole and onto a solid icy surface. Osa saluted the pilots from the cockpit as they then flew off when the Nite Owls entered.

"So are we going to have any more issues from this point on," Bo confronted.

"No, because once this bargain is complete you will give me my information and then we will be on our way," Din refreshed the terms.

"Preciously," Bo stated vaguely.

"Alright then, let's get this over with," Din said awakening the ship for take off and ready to be done with these nuisance Mandalorians.


End file.
